


To Tame an Uchiha

by DanaEliza, Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BDSM, Explicit Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Toys, Spankings, Whips, uke SasUKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most arrogant one eventually falls when pushed to his limits. But sometimes the fall can open not just one's eyes and sometimes some spanking can actually make one a better person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with Night-Being! This will be a fourshot and many warnings apply to this one. This contains BDSM: use of whips, handcuffs and some other toys. Don't want to give everything away, but just prepare!
> 
> Night-Being: We have tamed (or well, Deidara did) the damned Uchiha and made him our little bitch! But we promise he's actually really adorable as the uke.
> 
> Dana in italics
> 
> Now enjoy!

Annoying. Everything around him was annoying. To be honest, Sasuke had no idea why he was even here, no logical explanation. No reasonable one at least. But his friends had been bugging him about his aloof attitude for so long he could not stand it anymore. They kept telling him to have some rest, to relax, to laugh or at least smile with them. To live. They kept forcing him to take a day off, to go and get a spa treatment or see a play in the theatre. To put his mind at ease and stop being so detached to everything around him. They thought that making him relaxed would squeeze at least a bit of emotion out of him.

Yeah. What a bunch of fools. Like he needed that. He couldn't care less about all that, because all he actually needed was...

'Damn it.' Sasuke shook his head, chasing away the disturbing blue glow that kept returning to his memory. He did all he could to forget about it, did everything in his power to push away the thoughts about a certain someone. But when nothing helped, he decided it was time for some drastic measures. And so he was here. In front of a huge Victorian mansion with tall white windows and tall white columns. Like all the white colour could change the fact that this house was anything but pure. He would never admit that the hand rising to his eye level in order to knock on the door was shaking. Because he was someone who would never back down. Never.

_Feet propped up on the coffee table, Deidara had made himself comfortable inside his private room. The red leather loveseat stood in the middle of the room, providing him with enough comfort right before his next client. With his eyes closed Deidara enjoyed the last peaceful moment for that day. The room still void of any noise. Didn't occur very often really… And wouldn't stay this way for very long either._

_A heavy knock against the large wooden front door resonated through the house, signalling Deidara it was his time to get up and get to work. Slowly he moved his bare feet from the table, toes dipping down in the soft carpeted floor. Pushing himself out of the chair Deidara casually made his way to the door. Dressed in tight fitting black latex pants Deidara made sure his figure would be shown perfectly. It even outlined something right between his legs, as a first teaser. A white blouse was worn above, buttons undone to add a bit more bare skin to the picture. His long blond hair flowed down nicely. Deidara had made sure he looked perfect, he always did._

_As Deidara entered the hallway, many other sounds reached his ears, some of the other rooms occupied already. It sent the first thrill right through his body, preparing him for what was about to come. Ah, yes. Deidara did truly enjoy his occupation. And this was a newcomer, which was always fun. Discovering what this client would enjoy. How far Deidara could go… With a satisfied smile Deidara swung open the heavy door, coming eye to eye with a very handsome young man, younger than Deidara's usual clientele. 'Welcome Sasuke,' he murmured, his voice only a low rumble. 'I'm Deidara. But you may call me sir or master from now on.'_

Lazily strolling his eyes over the blond, Sasuke mused if this really was the person with whom he talked to over the internet. While Sasuke's pale face stayed in the usual uninterested expression, his thoughts were filled with doubt. This guy wasn't really what he had expected. Apart from the fact that he was stunningly beautiful and almost painfully sexy, he didn't really seem to possess the right strength or maybe even willpower to do and achieve what Sasuke needed him to do.

'Deidara,' was all Sasuke hummed with his typical monotone after few seconds and slightly quirked an eyebrow. 'Nice to meet you,' he added, just for the sake of being polite.

There was no reason to call anyone names even before the actual act really begins, right? And besides... Sasuke wasn't so sure if this lean, feminine looking creature would even be able to make him do it later on. Maybe some tall, strong man could appear intimidating for Sasuke, dominant enough to fulfil what he came here for, but Deidara?

_Right away Sasuke already blew it. Narrowing his eyes at the slightly shorter male Deidara really took in the figure in front of him. Such a dark and broody mood. Deidara would definitely get that out of the little punk. The guy better came prepared. Taking a step forward Deidara made sure Sasuke understood he was taller, head held high as his bare feet hit the cold stone front step. Grabbing Sasuke's chin, Deidara brought their faces close together, his hot breath fanning over Sasuke's pale skin. 'Listen to me, pretty boy. You are not allowed to call me by my first name. You may not even know my last name. I am master or sir to you, nothing else. Don't test me, Sasuke,' he murmured, lips grazing over Sasuke's, his grip tightening in an almost painful manner on Sasuke's chin. 'You will regret it.'_

_After that said Deidara let go of Sasuke, hand dropping to his side as he took one last glance at Sasuke before turning around. The smile had disappeared and would not return again before Sasuke showed the right amount of respect. Walking back into the warmth of the large mansion, Deidara granted Sasuke entrance, not yet throwing him out. 'If you are ready, you may enter. Lose the coat and shoes by the door. Don't enter any other room, but mine. Don't demand anything you wish me to do. You may only ask and I will choose to do so or not. If you don't agree with this, leave now.' And with that said Deidara proceeded to move towards his room. Above the dark wooden door stood in swirly golden letters "the suicide room"._

The strong grip on his chin made Sasuke re-evaluate Deidara's strength. Maybe not so weak after all. Good. It seemed the blond chose to erase any barriers between them right from the start, bringing those sinful lips way too close for comfort. Along with the forceful grasp on his jaw and the nicely intimidating speech, Deidara did achieve to cause a tingle of pleasure to burst free from somewhere in Sasuke's abdomen. An ordinary man would probably flinch at all that show, but no normal person would even come here in the first place. Deidara indeed was a good actor, if Sasuke didn't know better he might actually feel threatened. Although if he had wanted to be treated like a porcelain doll, he would have gone to the spa not here.

Sasuke watched the cocky grin disappear and immediately found that a loss. With few last words, or maybe more like orders, Deidara turned around and walked away. Sasuke's onyx eyes shamelessly shifted down, openly gazing at Deidara's small juicy ass. He definitely wouldn't mind fucking that nice ass, too bad he paid for a different kind of service today. No matter, the front looked as promising as any part of Deidara's body.

Not sparing any other precious second, Sasuke did as he was told and left his coat hanging by the door and shoes lying right under it. As he proceeded through the hall towards the room with the rather peculiar name, Sasuke could hear all the other noises coming from behind the walls he passed. Screams of pleasure but also pain. Repeated slapping sounds. Pleading and begging. And then even a short swish and a sharp echo of a whip. By the time he entered the only room he was actually allowed to, icy chills were roaming up and down his spine.

Deidara was already there, looking all the more confident and cocky than before, if it was even possible. Sasuke closed the door behind him and with face dead calm stepped further in, staring mutely back at the other man.

' _Before we continue the intake, there are a few other things I need to mention,' Deidara started, blocking the pathway towards the small living room at the beginning of the place. This would need to be said now that Sasuke had agreed with going through with this. 'When you speak to me, you will use two words or more. Something like "no, thank you, master" or "yes, sir, please" are all fine. Secondly if you react irritated to the way I talk to you, I will punish you in any way I see fit. Thirdly, there will be no kissing. That's something I keep for actual relationships. And then lastly, you are not allowed to touch me, unless I give you permission to.'_

_Stepping out of the way, Deidara walked over to his favourite red leather loveseat. Gracefully he sat down and instantly propped his feet back on the side table. 'Now please have a seat.' Deidara motioned at the suede grey couch on the other side of the coffee table. 'Would you like me to give some details on what could happen here or would you rather share your ideas on what you'd like to see happening?'_

Expression completely unfazed, Sasuke proceeded to sit on the couch he was so generously appointed to. While rolling all the possible answers along with the rules in his head he began a short staring contest. Deidara really looked like he was born in this place, maybe even in this very room. Every cell of his being filled the space with a strange aura, Sasuke could feel the air around him vibrating.

After a short breath intake Sasuke deemed the silence irritating and began to talk in his emotionless voice. 'I don't really care how rough you want to be with me, although I'd prefer to avoid blood stains. There is just one request I have. I need you to push me until I snap. I'll probably get angry... not aggressive... just angry. But that's something you should be able to deal with, right?' Sasuke scanned the blond carefully, was it even in Deidara's power to do what Sasuke needed him to do? 'If you actually achieve to get to that point, the rest is up to you. How you get there and what will happen after is all your choice.' To be completely honest, Sasuke was kind of in a blind spot. He knew how fucked up this all sounded, but it was just something he really needed. His friends thought he should relax, Sasuke thought he should get pissed and punished. There weren't many people who could manage to make him snap and even less of those who could make him submit. 'So, are you up for it, master?' he hummed and paid no attention to the fact that his version of the word "master" came out more like a dare, than an actual title.

_Placing his hand against his head, Deidara casually leaned into it, blue eyes focused on Sasuke as he let the words sink in. Perfectly shaped eyebrows rose as Sasuke continued. This was not the request Deidara usually got and it wasn't very clear exactly how Sasuke wanted to be forced into submission, but he was new to this, very new. First timers were always fun to explore. Find out where the boundaries were and see if Deidara could still pass them, pushing the other really to the limit._

_The tone in which Sasuke spoke to him would be ignored for now, but it might come back as a punishment later, if Deidara felt like it. Leaning forward Deidara closed some of the distance between them, creating a more intimate moment as he let his blue eyes slide over the toned form in front of him. Layers of clothes were still in the way, but they would be gone soon._

' _I see,' Deidara murmured first, letting a slide smirk grace his lips. 'There are various ways someone can be pushed to its limit though. It can be a matter of simply using the right words. Taunt you with every syllable until you want to lash out at me. And I am aware of what your last name means and could use this against you. I wouldn't choose this on my own though. Family bonds are too personal and it is better to keep this moment together separated from your private life. I will only do this upon request.' The first and less physical approach of the bunch. One that usually got caught up in the ritual anyway. 'Then we have the different types of objects I could hit you with. Spank you for every naughty thing you've ever done.' His tone got a little lower, huskier as he let the words flutter over to Sasuke's side. 'I'm also quite experienced with ropes and could tie you up in various ways. Completely immobilize you and then play with you in every way I wish to. Some other play things will come in here. And we can role play. Force you into a submissive role just by a nice outfit you can wear. Be my maid for the day for example. Is there anything that peeks your interest so far?'_

Sasuke sat completely motionless, letting all the presented options soak his brain with naughty images. There was a moment he narrowed his eyes almost insignificantly, when Deidara mentioned his last name. But being assured that it won't happen unless upon a request eased his mood back into the calmness.

A tingle subtly tickled Sasuke's back when the ropes came into mention. Fear mixed with excitement threatened to breach the poker expression on Sasuke's face. The thought of being tied up and toyed with left him outrageous in his mind. To be left at someone's mercy. That might as well be a good trigger. It seemed he had the winner.

'Ropes might do fine,' Sasuke murmured, tone of his voice dropping an octave as he was fighting the unwanted shiver.

_Playfully Deidara raised his eyebrows before standing up quickly. With a few long strides Deidara made his way over to the desk standing below the large window, thick red curtains hanging from the side. Grabbing a folder from the wooden surface Deidara trailed back towards the seating area and then right before Sasuke, Deidara planted down a form and a pen on the side table. 'You'll need to sign this before we get started,' Deidara elaborated, pointing at the bottom of the page where the signature line was drawn. 'Make sure you read through it all. This is needed so that when I inflict pain on you or anything else, you can't actually sue me.' Deidara's finger then slid up a little lower on the page towards a box that needed to be ticked. 'This is important too. If you tick this box, you let me know we are going all the way and we'll have sex. As you know I do charge extra for that. If you don't tick the box, we'll just focus on your gratification.'_

_Stepping away Deidara gave Sasuke the room to read the form through, so he was aware on what he was actually getting himself into. It was always interesting to see how people went through the process when reading the entire thing. Some would sign without reading, already too excited to even think clearly. Others would get so nervous going through it all, they would call it quits before it happened. But Deidara was supposed to give them the privacy to go through this alone, so he would move on and make his way to the other side of the room. 'Once you've signed, hand the paper back to me and we'll go through the final stage before we get started.' Walking towards a large cabinet, Deidara started rummaging through the first row of drawers, going through the objects he might need soon._

Feeling the curious blue gaze looking at the top of his head, Sasuke's throat narrowed. As much as he wanted to fight it, he was growing a little anxious. Or maybe excited? He wasn't sure anymore. It was a strange mixture of emotions he wasn't very familiar with. But as soon as Deidara left him to read the paper and moved to the other side of the room, slowly Sasuke began to relax again. Apparently, the blond held some weird spell over Sasuke, making him slightly jittery every time he got too close. It was irritating, but also exactly what he needed. Sasuke put all his focus back on the black letters, forcing his mind to process the text. Not that it was any help, because his eyes kept twitching to the small box at the bottom of the page. He stole a secret peek at Deidara's back. Was he going all the way with this guy? He hadn't really thought about this before. He had no idea there were so many options.

Before his mind would start over analysing, Sasuke ticked the box and signed the paper. Right after that he stood up from the sofa and with a few quiet steps marched his way towards Deidara, holding the signed form in his right hand. 'Here, what else?'

_Taking the paper from Sasuke, Deidara shot a glance down at it, scanning the form at just the right places. Signed and ticked. All he needed to know. Pulling the drawer in the far left corner open, Deidara stuffed it in there with all the other signed forms, keeping it safe there. With a final slam it was then closed as Deidara shot a teasing smirk Sasuke's way, letting him know it was really starting now._

' _Well, there is one final question you may answer for me and after that we start. My clients may always decide what kind of shoes I will wear during our time together. I could stay barefooted.' He wiggled his toes on the dark carpet to emphasize his line. 'Some rather go for normal shoes or regular boots. But the last option I offer is thigh high boots with a high heel and I promise I can walk properly in them. So what would you like to see me in?'_

Sasuke let his eyes drop down at the feet and watched how Deidara's toes moved. Was it weird he liked the blond barefoot? Or was it because in boots he would be even taller and that was something Sasuke didn't enjoy very much.

'Barefoot,' he decided quietly and raised the deep onyx gaze back up to meet Deidara's smirk. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, spying the teasing grin and just for the fun of it, he added, 'master,' using non else than his cold and almost mocking tone. Even if he didn't look it, he actually did like to play and he was curious how much he can dare to push before being punished.

_Lifting his chin Deidara gazed down at Sasuke for a moment, smirk gone. 'Strip,' he said, tone still light, but the demanding vibe was clearly visible. 'And fold your clothes properly. I don't want them strewn around the place.' He kept his gaze on Sasuke, intend to watch every second of the striptease he would be getting. And it would happen._

His hands moved down to his pants without so much as a twitch, Sasuke kept his eyes locked stubbornly with Deidara, blank look settling inside them. He pulled them down along with his boxers, not intending to hesitate or show shyness. He knew he had to submit and he enjoyed that fact, but he also needed to test if Deidara was skilled enough to handle his rude temper. Sasuke would obey, but he wouldn't do it without a small pushback.

Walking towards the sofa he neatly folded his pants along with the underwear and placed it on the armrest. Then with his back turned to the blond Sasuke bent down, giving his master a good view when he was dragging down the socks. Both of them followed the pants and were nicely placed on the couch as well. The shirt was the last piece and for this one Sasuke wanted to see Deidara's reaction. He turned around again, facing the blond he slowly undid every single button. After revealing the exposed chest he pulled the cloth from his shoulders and took it in one hand which he straightened in front of himself. A smirk flashed on the normally stoic lips and Sasuke let the shirt fall on the floor.

_For a moment Deidara simply stared at the fallen garment and then as he glanced away a smirk flashed on his lips as well. Of course this one needed to test Deidara's patience. 'Oh, you have so much to learn, pretty boy,' Deidara called out, his voice easily carrying through the room. Strolling towards Sasuke, Deidara let his hand move to the side and grab something from the cabinet on the side. Letting the rough rope slide through his fingers Deidara made his way to Sasuke, and without a word grabbed one of Sasuke's hand, twisting the rope around his wrist a few times before moving to the other, forcing his hands behind his back, and giving it the same treatment as the previous wrist. He let the rough texture slide over the sensitive skin, pulling it tightly and then easily slipping on a knot he could release easily, but Sasuke couldn't break out off._

_With one hand he held onto the rope on Sasuke's wrists, pulling it hard enough to put some strained on Sasuke's arms and the other moved to Sasuke's neck. 'Pick up your shirt,' Deidara whispered into Sasuke's ear, before forcing Sasuke's head down towards the shirt. No need to use his hands to pick it up, right?_

Sasuke hissed mildly under the strain and his insides fluttered when the order had been placed. His smirk was gone, but he shot a single unfazed glance at Deidara before going down on his knees and picking up the shirt with his teeth. Then he straightened up and stayed like that with the cloth slowly soaking with his saliva. The previous process of tying up caused shivers in Sasuke's stomach. Deidara's hands were not just strong but also quick and soft and he couldn't wait to have more of them on his now naked body. Ropes were a good pick, apparently.

_Taking the shirt from between Sasuke's teeth, Deidara folded it properly and placed it onto the stack, the rope in his hands tugging at Sasuke's wrists every time he moved away too much. 'Thank you,' he said sweetly and then with a harsh tug at the rope started moving towards the other side of the room once more. This forced Sasuke to actually walk backwards and of course Deidara wouldn't care. Let the guy struggle and have a hard time keeping up with Deidara's pace. Let him trip and maybe even fall down. They only needed to get back to the rest of Deidara's playthings and then they really would get started. And seeing how bold this one was, Deidara decided to really taunt Sasuke._

Sasuke cursed inwardly when his feet stumbled heavily as his body was yanked in another direction. It took some effort but at the end he managed to stay up and proceeded to follow Deidara, even though he had no idea where they were actually going. He figured this might not be the right time to struggle, not while he could still keep his cool. And once Sasuke would come face to face with his master, he would show him how deadly calm he still was. But that small disobedience had to wait, for now he could only imagine what else Deidara had in store for him. How far would the blond dare to push?

_Before Sasuke had really gotten used to standing still again, Deidara pulled out the knot and let the rope slide to the floor. But Sasuke wouldn't be untied for long. Grabbing Sasuke's right wrist, Deidara jerked him towards a structure standing in the right corner of the room and attached his wrist to a handcuff high above his head. Now that the guy was truly stuck in his place, Deidara went slower with the next one, letting one hand trail over Sasuke's bare abdomen. 'There is one thing I still need to mention. We need a safe word and today I feel like settling on "please". So any time you feel like I take it too far, simply call out please, and I will stop whatever I am doing. Yes, I feel like that is a nice word,' Deidara murmured as he grabbed Sasuke's left wrist and cuffed it to the black iron structure as well._

' _Now while you are still soft, I will also slip this on.' Cold fingers were wrapped around Sasuke's still flaccid dick and he quickly pushed up the cockring until it was settled nicely against the base. Taking a step back Deidara openly appreciated his work and then continued talking, the taunt really starting. 'I believe we are ready now.' Letting his shirt fall from his arms, Deidara tugged the white button shirt away on his cabinet and started roaming through the other objects. 'Let's see if this will actually be fun. You don't really seem to be a fun guy and I actually wonder if you'll be able to please me. I mean my dick needs to be hard too before it can go up your ass. Do you think you'll even manage that, pretty boy?'_

Everything happened so fast. Sasuke found himself with hands cuffed up and a cockring tight around his base even before he could muster a proper thought. The first thing which reappeared was the safe word. Please? Really? Wasn't it the thing he was supposed to chant in the end? This guy was some fucked up perv it seemed. Perfect! Just what Sasuke wanted. He closed his mouth before Deidara would notice the tiny gap of surprise which appeared between his lips after all the administration and shot back a stoic gaze.

Taking in Deidara's half naked form Sasuke eyed every muscle. Oh yes, Deidara was definitely his type. And now when seeing the slightly tanned skin being finally exposed he could gradually feel the blood filling his cock. Unlike Deidara's apparently. Sasuke fired one disgruntled look up at his tied up hands. Then back at Deidara's crotch. 'Yes,' he said maybe quicker than he intended to. He wanted to sound confident, but the hidden anger started to bubble up. Although his eyebrows were twitching with need to frown deeply, Sasuke held his stare resolutely nonetheless.

_Reaching behind him on the cabinet, Deidara went for a small shirt whip, usually used for pony riding to get the little legs of the small horse to go faster. Better not compare Sasuke to a horse though. In three long angry strides Deidara had reached Sasuke's side. Grabbing his chin roughly Deidara made sure his hold would hurt, ready to leave bruises if Sasuke would really test him. 'I believe you were told to speak with two words,' Deidara spat out before raising the small whip higher up in the air and have it land right against Sasuke's bare ass cheek. The soft supple flesh vibrated through for a moment, turning an angry red instantly. 'Even little kids know better than you do,' he added, letting the whip snap against the iron structure to give Sasuke a scare._

' _And I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I mean not everyone gets it up as fast as you do. I hope this is not a sign. You really shouldn't come too soon. I would be very disappointed and you really don't want me to be disappointed.' He gave the hardening length a soft tap with the whip, pushing it down slightly before moving away again, ready to grab his next toy._

Hands balled into fist as the first sharp intake of pain made Sasuke's body tense. The muscles on his ass clenching when the whip was harshly brought upon them. Sasuke always liked rough sex that included actions like biting and spanking. It was good to know that whipping was apparently among them. A shudder of pleasure revealing the fact more than enough. The close proximity of his master adding even more of a thrill. There was something almost intoxicating about Deidara, something that made him want to disobey and submit at the same time.

But the moment Deidara's whip got too close to his intimate parts, Sasuke stiffened and as much as he wanted to fight it, a flash of surprise mixed with fear flickered in his widened eyes. Was Deidara just mocking him? Outrageous! As fast as it all happened, the dangerous object was gone along with Deidara's firm grasp on his chin. Sasuke had no idea how he was going to mask the bruises which were surely about to appear, but at this point, he couldn't really care less. Sasuke's lips parted, with the intention to speak, but when he found his mind too preoccupied with curiosity of what Deidara would pull out next, he closed them again. Not like he actually had an idea of what to say in the first place.

_Turning around Deidara casually strolled back towards Sasuke, several objects now in his hand he would put to use soon enough. A thick stick with several long strips of leather attached to it would function as a nice whip, hitting a far larger surface than the small whip could. Around his neck Deidara had wrapped a long white rope, which would be used later. For now he would enjoy the handcuffs as long as he could, abusing the pretty boy in any way he could. Sasuke wanted to break, Deidara was here to make him break. Have him on the floor, shivering away every time Deidara uttered a word. That was how far Deidara was planning on taking it, unless Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore._

' _I have something else fun for you now,' Deidara murmured as he shot his blue eyes at Sasuke's face for a moment, granting with a single sweet smile. Stuffing the whip through a belt loop, Deidara instead focused on the other object in his hand then. A thin chain with two small clamps attached to the end. Stepping right into Sasuke's comfort zone, Deidara took the tip of his finger between his lips, letting his tongue roll around it until it was wet enough. With a plop he took it out and brought it down to a small perky nipple. Rubbing it up against it he made sure the little nub hardened enough and then quickly squeezed down the first clamp, putting on a little extra pressure to tease Sasuke._

It was only Sasuke's luck that the colour of his eyes hid how his pupils dilated. However, if it was concern or thrill stayed unknown, because his gaze heavily swallowed the thick stick behind Deidara's belt loop. But he wouldn't chicken out now! Not when the guy wasn't practically doing almost anything to him yet. Almost anything... the small clamps soon came into view and now that Deidara was towering over him once again, Sasuke could feel the heat rushing down his length. Fuck! He didn't want go get so hard! Damn! But it felt so great.

Sasuke's jaw clenched when his throat held down a moan as Deidara's wet finger rolled around his nipple, but Sasuke's persistent gaze never left Deidara's handsome face. He held his ground, for now. Gulping down another groan when his nipple was painfully squeezed and the sensual pain fired through his entire chest. He was sure Deidara would notice every single twitch in his face or anywhere on his body for that matter and it was only that more important to endure as long as he possibly could. Sasuke was simply a stubborn brat, even when it came to things he actually wanted.

_The other nipple received the same exact treatment, first being teased with a single wet digit, it rolling around the little nub until it was hard enough for the clamp to be attached harshly. Deidara gave it another squeeze, seeing Sasuke's reaction clearly in his body language. The sudden twitch and the shallow breathing. It's not like the guy could hide anything from Deidara. He had been doing this a lot longer than Sasuke had, but this silence didn't really please Deidara. Grabbing Sasuke's unruly locks firmly behind his head, Deidara yanked Sasuke back. Bringing his lips dangerously close to Sasuke's, only a hair away from actually kissing the pretty boy, Deidara hissed out his next command._

' _I want to hear you, Sasuke. The next time you swallow a sound, you'll regret it.' For a moment he brought his lips even closer, their skin actually touching, and then with a smirk Deidara pulled back again, because there would be no kissing. 'Moan for me pretty boy,' he said a little louder, his hand leaving Sasuke's dark locks, moving down to the thin chain instead. To emphasize his line and need for sounds, Deidara gave the chain a short tug, putting extra pressure on Sasuke's nipples._

Sasuke's heart missed a beat or two. Having Deidara's skin this close, that was a merciless tease. Sasuke's lids fluttered, intending to close as he was anticipating something else, but when the impact never came, he grunted unhappily. Of course! It was one of the rules, how could he forget. No kissing. And Deidara was probably only playing him. Having his nipples pulled Sasuke hissed mildly and opened his mouth, making Deidara think just for a while that he would actually do as he was told. That was until a mischievous grin spread Sasuke's lips and he sent a daring look up to the stern face. He just couldn't wait to feel those leather strips on his bare ass.

_Seeing the grin spread on Sasuke's lips, Deidara shook his head as he let out a chuckle. Clacking his tongue he brought a little weight out of his pocket and attached it to the thin chain, weighing the clamps down effectively. After that Deidara put the clamps to rest, because it was time to put something else to good use. 'You are such a little slut, aren't you, pretty boy?' Taking the whip from his belt loop, he raised it up and let the small strips of leather slide over Sasuke's bare ass, showing exactly where he was going to hit the little punk. 'Better show me what kind of slut you are, brat,' he then added, tone darker than before. His hand was raised backwards and then snapped forward, the strips hitting Sasuke square on the ass. But it didn't stay with just that one time. It came down again and again, abusing only the left ass cheek in the process. 'Better start moaning, Uchiha,' he spat, and then let the whip come down one final time, harder than the hits before._

An excited shiver tickled around his skin. Sasuke braced his hands and tensing his body he pulled on the handcuffs. His head fell backwards with the first impact. Blissful surges of pain crushed through his flesh. Sasuke could feel each slap sending stabs all the way into his length, making it harder and harder. The cock ring now really working its miracles. It felt like each strike pushed a new dose of blood into his shaft and the barrier around his base held it all in. It was heaven and Sasuke couldn't hold down the moans even if he wanted to. They were soft, but audible. Until the last strike came, forcing a broken cry right out of his lungs. With toes curled and his entire body still ridiculously stiff, Sasuke panted heavily. Eyes half lidded and left ass cheek on fire.

_Bringing the whip down, Deidara stuffed it back through his belt loop, letting it carelessly hang there. His now free hand was then brought to the abused ass cheek, rubbing the sore spot to actually spread the pain instead of relieving it. The supple flesh now felt tense under his hand, blood having rushed to the surface. A few spots had actually started bleeding and Sasuke would have some troubles sitting down after this, but the sounds had been enough evidence that Sasuke really did not care._

' _That's right, pretty boy. Scream out your pleasure. Make your master proud,' Deidara muttered into Sasuke's ear as he dug his finger into one of the bleeding scratches on his ass. 'You really did a great job there, so I think I'll reward you now…' Giving the weight a tap, Deidara let it swing back and forth, putting more pressure on the nipple clamps. The little nubs must really be abused now and Sasuke should hardly even feel anything in them anymore, but even the faint ebb of pain would be enough here. But that was not what Deidara meant as a reward. Taking a few steps further away from Sasuke, Deidara took in the full sight of the pale body, seeing his dark red flushed cock standing proudly between his legs. Oh, he was going to break this boy… Fishing a small object out of his pocket he held it up for Sasuke to see, a smirk spreading on his lips. 'You know what this remote is for, pretty boy?'_

Sasuke limbs hang loose in the cuffs above his head, his body twitched only from time to time when Deidara's administrations forced his muscles to react without Sasuke's consent. His head fell forward for change and he simply chose to rest for a moment. To relieve the ache in his stiff figure. Like it was the main thing that should actually bother him. His half-lidded eyes focused on the floor for a moment, mind collecting the scattered thoughts while his lungs pumped in the needed amount of air. Until Deidara's words caught his attention and Sasuke looked up, taking in the image of a small remote control.

With a flash it all made sense. Or didn't it? He wasn't sure. Confused gaze promptly drifted down on the cock ring and then back at the remote control, then up to meet the smirk adoring Deidara's face. Instinct followed instinct and the cuffed hands jerked, like it could actually make Sasuke free. 'No, I don't,' Sasuke growled and a deep frown darkened his face before he angrily pushed out the last word, 'master.'

_A soft chuckle left Deidara's lips as he saw the struggle Sasuke put up right in front of him, clearly realising what was about to happen. 'Oh, but you do, pretty boy. You most certainly do. And it's a nice reward, isn't it…' Pressing the button with his thumb, Deidara sent the first wave of vibrations through Sasuke's length, it having a pulsating beat almost. The buzz coming from the vibrating cock ring rose up in the room, reaching above Sasuke's laboured breaths easily. Yes, such a nice reward indeed. And there were a few other speeds on this thing Deidara would test out soon enough._

Breath hitched and a groan got stuck in his throat when the initial shock claimed Sasuke's voice. Under normal circumstances when the pleasure built up too high, he would relieve it by rubbing it off or increasing the pace during sex, but now? His dick just hung there, in the air, tingling all over. For a while Sasuke had no idea what to do, his mind going frantic for several seconds. Then the blissful flock of butterflies spread evenly through his whole body, making him still feel good, but also allowing the vibrations to be more bearable. Not like he actually expected Deidara to make him climax this soon. With eyes closed Sasuke calmed the several harsh twitches and by breathing deeply, tried to ease his mind.

_Seeing Sasuke's cock twitch between his legs, the vibrations already working its miracles, Deidara smirked pleased. But it seemed it wasn't enough, because Sasuke wasn't breaking down yet. He was actually getting himself together again and that was not really what Deidara wanted. Thankfully there were a few more speeds Deidara could put this thing on and he did so gladly. 'I see you like my reward so far, pretty boy. I'll let you enjoy it a little more,' he called out to make sure his voice would reach the stoic guy still hanging limply in his handcuffs. Pressing another button, Deidara put it two speeds higher, a steady buzz now rising up in the room. Deidara could already imagine how that thing would exactly feel and he let a shiver run down his spine. He was allowed to enjoy this as well._

_But now the real fun started, because as he saw Sasuke slowly come undone, Deidara knew Sasuke wouldn't enjoy the cock ring for much longer anymore. His erection would probably deflate soon enough, the torture getting a little too much. And of course Deidara would use this moment to his advantage. 'You know, I feel a little thirsty. I think I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some as well?'_

The intense change in pleasure fired right into his brain. A choked scream forced its way out of Sasuke's opened mouth. Toes dug into the solid floor as his body was trying to endure the strain. No use, his mind was clouded by a fog of all the blissful torture. The vibration was now reaching an almost painful level. If the cock ring was just a little looser, Sasuke would be crying and coming undone right in this moment. But it wasn't and somewhere from afar Deidara's words had found their way to Sasuke's ears.

Tea? What the...? Somewhere deep down Sasuke knew he should be polite, he knew that this wouldn't take him anywhere. But he was, well, who he was. And right now, Sasuke was angry. 'No! Fuck!' he yelled and yanked at his cuffed hands. 'You crazy son of a...' Fuck. Too late. He had reached the limit and he had no idea what to do now. Because an Uchiha never asked for anything. He was a spoiled brat who always only demanded. One of the reasons he chose this as a twisted way of treatment.

_With a darkened look Deidara advanced towards Sasuke. There was real warning on what was to come. The vibrator had been turned off and the remote control was actually thrown away, so they wouldn't be playing with that again. And then right as Deidara got in front of Sasuke, he smacked his hand harshly against Sasuke's cheek, the sound resonating through the room. An instant bright red mark bloomed on Sasuke's cheek, showing exactly how hard Deidara had hit him. But there was no moment to actually get used to the feeling. Instead Deidara grabbed Sasuke by the neck tightly and forced him to look up at his master._

' _Now you listen to me, little Uchiha,' he spat. 'If you dare speak to me like that again, I'll be sure to do something much worse to you. Call me a bitch again and I'll have you clean my boots with your tongue. Say fuck again and you'll be scrubbing my toilet with a toothbrush. You better get back into your line, pretty boy, because you'll regret it.' Releasing Sasuke's neck then, Deidara stepped back and started undoing the handcuffs, Sasuke's arms falling limply to his side. This motion was followed by pulling off the nipple clamps, casting the toy aside without a care. 'And now you're going to make me some tea,' he added lowly._

No one ever dared to treat him like this. No one had ever slapped him right across the face. Sasuke stared numbly into Deidara's furious gaze; massaging his released wrists. His heart still beating violently from all the previous excitement. But now he really screwed up and he actually did feel guilty. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this, his mind was stretched in an almost agonizing manner as he was helplessly trying to figure out what to do to redeem himself. And so he blurted out the first thing which came to his tongue. 'I'm sorry, master,' Sasuke whispered, onyx eyes widening in horror when he realised that the previous pressure magically went away. He raised his puppy-dog eyes up to Deidara's strict ones, expecting... anything.

_Deidara simply raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's apology. They had reached the point they had been trying to achieve, but that didn't mean an apology would make it all better. Deidara had Sasuke right where he wanted and now he was going to keep the pretty boy in this position. 'Your apology is not getting me any tea, is it now? The kettle is in the corner on my desk. You should know how to make tea,' Deidara replied plainly, keeping his gaze locked with the wide black ones. Grabbing the rope still hanging from his neck, Deidara adjusted its position, making Sasuke aware there was still more to come._

Shakily Sasuke looked around, finding said desk and kettle waiting for him exactly where Deidara had said. He slowly proceeded to slunk towards the corner, his cock still twitching madly. But he didn't have the courage to touch it, somehow he assumed that Deidara would not be very pleased with that. So he rather kept his hands busy with checking the water inside the kettle, strangely enough, there was some water already prepared, so all Sasuke had to do was turn it on. As next, his eyes fell upon several tea bags arranged on a plate and a small bowl with sugar. Sasuke took the plate and hesitantly lurked back to Deidara. 'W-what kind of tea would you like to drink, master?' he asked, his voice rattling as much as his hands. 'And how much sugar?'

_Casting a look over his shoulder, Deidara watched Sasuke like a hawk, no movement going unnoticed. They really had achieved the right amount of submission now. Let's see how little Sasuke would feel when he came out of this. Not that they were done yet. There was still enough to come… 'Earl Grey tea is fine and keep the sugar,' he murmured, not giving Sasuke a too difficult of an order. If he could really train Sasuke, then Deidara could just send him out to fetch some coffee, giving him the most intricate recipe he could think of. Not that he expected Sasuke to stick around. He might become a regular client, but nothing more. Taking a few steps back, Deidara sat down on the armrest of the couch, waiting on Sasuke to finish his order._

Sasuke took the right tea bag and placed it into the cup, then turned his attention towards the kettle, the water inside was sizzling, but not yet boiling. It felt like forever. His whole body was still electrified, pulse racing, he just wanted to be touched by Deidara, or maybe even more. He wanted to touch his master, make him feel good. Sasuke bit his lip, swallowing the quiet whine when another spasm moved within his hard cock. The kettle clicked. Finally! He promptly took the handle and poured the boiling liquid inside the cup, grabbed a spoon and as hastily as the situation allowed him, Sasuke walked back to Deidara. Sasuke knelt before stretching his hand with the steaming cup closer. An expression of ultimate adoration towards the blond shining in his face.

_A soft chuckle escaped Deidara's lips as he looked down at Sasuke, finding him almost endearing. 'Funny how the most arrogant ones fall the hardest,' he muttered. Taking the cup from Sasuke's hands, Deidara instantly placed it on the table, because he didn't necessarily want to drink tea anyway. After that he grabbed Sasuke by the chin and forced him to stand back up, Sasuke now a little taller than Deidara in this position. Reaching for Sasuke's hard length, Deidara grabbed a hold onto the cock ring, rolling it around the base of Sasuke's length. 'You need to soften a little if you want me to take this off,' he murmured, letting his warm breath ghost over Sasuke's neck. 'Do you think you can do that for me, pretty boy?'_

Sasuke's confused look strolled down towards his shaft. Deidara's touch was addictive, but he really wanted the cock ring off, he really did. With a trembling hand he reached for the flushed head of his length. There were many places Sasuke enjoyed pain during sex, except maybe one or two. And his precious tool was definitely one of the places, which he did not enjoy being harmed at all. Holding down a painful wail he pinched himself hard, his other hand balling into fist in the meantime. But it worked perfectly and the hard member started to ebb slowly. Happy with the outcome Sasuke's lips tugged up a little, forming a subtle smile.

_Mimicking the smile Deidara looked up at Sasuke, enjoying the small signs of completely adoration. 'Good, very good, little Sasuke,' Deidara muttered softly, letting his lips slide over the pale skin of Sasuke's neck. Slowly he slipped off the cock ring and placed it to the side, granting Sasuke some relief. To show his gratitude Deidara gave Sasuke's now softening length a few strokes to bring it back to life, letting a breathy groan escape his lips to let Sasuke know he was really doing a good job. 'Now there is something else you can do for me. I still need to fuck you, but it seems my dick isn't hard enough yet. Do you think you can do something about that?' He kept his voice soft now, luring Sasuke in with every syllable._

An eerie glint of joy glimmered in Sasuke's eyes. He really gets to touch Deidara now. How little was enough to make the simple state of his mind happy? 'Yes, I can, master,' Sasuke breathed out blithely and automatically got back down on his knees. Fingers shaking with excitement he began to unbutton Deidara's pants. With a little help Sasuke was finally allowed to free the shaft which he was going to have stuck up his ass very soon. The tool which would grant him pleasure if he was to obey. He wrapped his fingers around the base and gave Deidara a few experimental strokes. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy doing this, but he had no idea how far he can actually go. He didn't want to have his face pushed away if a blow job wasn't what Deidara had in mind. Onyx eyes rose up, a silent plea buried inside them. Sasuke decided to voice the question. 'May I...' he wanted to sound polite, obedient even, but with the word 'please' now practically forbidden was the task a lot harder. He pouted, plotting. Then came up with a solution. 'I beg you to let me taste your cock, master.'

' _Very creative,' Deidara praised amused, stroking Sasuke soft raven locks as he watched those dark eyes stare up with him. 'You may if you give me your hands to play with in return,' he replied, offering up a hand where Sasuke could place his in. The rope still needed to be put to use and while Sasuke got him fully hard, Deidara could have some fun here as well._

Without thinking Sasuke stretched both his arms towards Deidara and losing no other precious second he took the warm member into his mouth, sucking carefully and being extra cautious not to involve his teeth. He was usually told that he was good at blowjobs, but it never really struck him as an important ability. Not now though, because to be praised by his master was something he actually desired. Sasuke put all the effort he could muster to make his master proud and of course hard as well. He swirled his tongue around and cleaned every inch of the length. While Deidara got busy with doing something with Sasuke's wrists.

_Blowjobs were something Deidara had received often enough. Most clients never got to touch him, but there still had been enough people that would grant him the name, experienced. So Deidara was able to keep his voice down and focus on the task ahead as well. Slowly his length was hardening in Sasuke's mouth, growing in size as he filled up that warm orifice. Soft sighs escaped his lips as he encouraged Sasuke to continue. While Sasuke busied himself with pleasuring Deidara into full hardness, Deidara wrapped the rope a few times around Sasuke's right wrist before putting a knot into it. Folding the arm back against Sasuke's shoulder blade, Deidara tied the left wrist against it, securing it perfectly, so Sasuke wouldn't be able to use them anymore. 'You're doing an excellent job, pretty boy,' Deidara muttered softly. 'But now I want to join you on the floor, so you need to scoot back a little.'_

Reluctantly releasing the tasty flesh, Sasuke obeyed and with arms tied behind his back moved a few inches away from Deidara. 'Thank you, master,' he murmured almost shyly. Being this far from Deidara made Sasuke immediately feel alone, he gazed up at the blond man with an expression of a lost puppy. Sasuke stayed on his knees nevertheless, quietly waiting for more orders.

_Slipping off the armrest Deidara got down on his knees as well. Sliding a hand through Sasuke's hair he showed his appreciation for what he was doing. The end of the rope was still in Deidara's hand, which he could now use to steer Sasuke in every direction he wanted to. It was time to get actually behind Sasuke and move to the final part of their being together. Keeping a firm grip on the rope, Deidara forced Sasuke to bed forward a little, showing off his strong back like this. Sasuke may be shorter, but his body really was something. Not too muscular, but definitely something Deidara could appreciate. 'Because you've been such a good buy, you can decide if you want to be taken dry or if you rather have some lube to accompany this.' To emphasize his line this time, he rubbed his hard dick up against Sasuke's butt cheek, sliding it over the bruises caused by the whip before._

Sasuke stiffened for a moment, thinking hardly about what to say. Deidara's administration and the teasing was seriously messing with his nerves and he had no idea how long he was going to last if Deidara would actually manage to find his prostate. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. 'I-I would prefer the lube, if you'd be so kind, master,' he squeezed through a narrowed throat. He couldn't stop the excited shivers and wanted to have Deidara's dick inside of him as fast as possible, but on the other hand he also really needed to walk properly tomorrow.

_A pleased smirk formed on Deidara's lips as he heard the polite tone he was spoken to now. There was no more bite in the guy's voice, no more unnecessary snaps. Deidara could definitely enjoy this Sasuke thoroughly, though the challenge of before had been fun as well. He had to go pretty far to actually have Sasuke submit to his needs. But now they were here and Sasuke had asked so kindly if he could use lube. Of course he would then oblige. 'Very well, pretty boy,' Deidara muttered and reached into his pants pocket to get out a small bottle of lube, there for moments like these._

_Spreading the lube first over two fingers, Deidara inserted those easily into Sasuke, forcing his way through the first strain. Perhaps he should've actually done a prepping job, but Sasuke had suffered far more pain here already and this shouldn't be too bad. Their time would soon be up anyway and Deidara did want to enjoy the ride as well and not have to finish this in a hurry. He would actually enjoy fucking this one. Scissoring his fingers slightly he forced the walls apart and gave himself a good view of Sasuke's ass, the puckered hole stretched wide nicely. 'How have you been enjoying your day so far, Sasuke?' he asked casually, as if he didn't have two fingers shoved up Sasuke's ass._

A long cry fell off his lips. Sasuke could swear that he lost his sight for several seconds. The pleasure of being stretched reached somewhere beyond his comprehension. This whole experience was one big rush of sensations to which Sasuke wasn't completely prepared for and it simply caught him off guard. His torso fell forward and the slapped cheek rubbed itself over the floor while his ass stuck up in the air - ready to be filled by his master. He didn't care how humiliating the position was. Nothing could be more important than the feeling of Deidara inside him.

His master's question drifted towards him slowly. It was a miracle Sasuke's blurred hearing could even detect someone's voice, but he had to answer to his master, he just had to. Breathing heavily Sasuke formed the words, fair amount of brain cells being sacrificed in the process. 'V-very much, master, thank you...' Sasuke panted, closing his eyes firmly and focusing back on releasing the inner muscles for a second. Deidara's fingers brushed over his prostate and his entire body trembled. 'B-but master... h-have mercy... g-give me your cock... I beg you...' Sasuke cried out restlessly with half of the sentence actually losing its meaning among all the harsh gasps.

_Another shiver ran down Deidara's spine as he let the wanton cries slither through his body. This was what he could get off on as well. Ego being stroked so thoroughly. Deidara wasn't one to actually have a relationship with very submissive men or women, but this one. Sasuke was just different. He truly needed to be beaten down before even reaching this level, stroking Deidara's ego along the way. There was nothing fake about this. The pretty boy didn't submit so easily, but here he was, actually begging, that lithe body squirming under his touch._

_Rolling his fingers around one more time, Deidara coated the walls with enough lube on his way, and then pulled the digits completely out. 'Very well. I will give you this last reward, but make your master happy. I don't want to be disappointed,' he murmured, rubbing his hard length with some more lube before aligning himself with the puckered hole. The ringed muscles winked at him for a moment, matching Sasuke's begging words. And then he pushed in, the head breaching the first ring. There he stayed still, not giving Sasuke anything more. Giving a tug at the rope, Deidara asked for Sasuke's attention, jerking his arms backwards slightly and putting more strain on his wrists. 'Now take what you want the most. Show master what you're longing for.'_

Sasuke's breathing reached the level of a marathon sprinter. Eyes tightly closed and lips parted Sasuke gulped for more and more oxygen. Nothing was enough. Drops of saliva coming out of his mouth created a wet spot on the floor. His head spun when Deidara's length finally breached the first ring of muscles, and then his master stopped, causing an unhappy wail falling from Sasuke's parted lips. But Sasuke knew what he had to do, despite the agonizing strain in his entire body, he propped his torso with his forehead just enough so he could move with his hips and take in more of his master's cock. It was surreal and Sasuke had no idea where was up and where down. He didn't feel the pressure on his knees, he didn't apprehend the bruises on his ass cheek nor did he notice his hands slowly going numb. All Sasuke felt now was the sensation of Deidara's shaft gradually filling his stretched insides.

_Feeling those walls slowly slide over his length, Deidara let out a soft groan, throwing his head back as the pleasure soared through his body. Perhaps he should stay a little more professional and not get absorbed into this moment this much, but Sasuke was just so tight and giving. Feeling those muscles tighten around his cock, sucking him in further and further, made Deidara grip the rope a little closer. But now it was time to focus more on Sasuke._

_Pulling the rope backwards, Deidara forced Sasuke off the floor and sit back up, Deidara's dick sliding out slightly in this position. Sasuke's hands were now hanging really low and were in not a comfortable position at all, but the added pain should only help Sasuke's mood move along. Fingers brushed against Deidara's abdomen, sending a new thought through Deidara's mind. 'Can you feel it?' he muttered softly in Sasuke's ear, his hot breath fanning against the pale neck. 'If you reach down you can feel our bodies being connected. How does that make you feel?' He wasn't moving at all, simply sitting there, most of his length buried inside of Sasuke._

Deidara's tool wasn't the biggest Sasuke had seen in his life, but it could as well be the biggest he ever had inside and it became a struggle when Sasuke felt his prostate being very secretly teased. His own cock reacted with releasing more and more precum, it now dripping down from the wet top. Sasuke's skin was tingling everywhere.

As a reaction to Deidara's words Sasuke blindly petted backwards, caressing every inch of flesh he could reach. He had to arch his spine even more to get to his goal but it never stopped the chaotic hyperventilating and ragged shivers. Sasuke began to explore the exact spot Deidara's length was buried inside him with the tips of his fingers. Lustful cry with an undertone of a desperate sob clawed out of this throat. Deidara really wanted him to lose it completely, he knew Sasuke felt obligated to answer to everything Deidara had asked, no question left behind. Sasuke blinked several times, getting his thoughts together. 'Y-yes, master... I-I can feel it... it-it feels...' Several laboured breath intakes interrupted his sentence. 'It feels... full... it's g-great to feel your c-cock stretching me like this, master,' Sasuke hummed obediently.

' _Good answer, pretty boy,' Deidara hushed, giving another tug at the rope. 'You know I don't answer every client's request of being fucked. Most I actually refuse. So you should praise yourself lucky.' And with that said, Deidara released the rope and let Sasuke drop forward again, his head making a hard smack on the floor. Now it was time to actually end this meeting and have Sasuke come, shedding every bit of stress he had once felt right onto the carpeted floor. This should be exactly what Sasuke had come for. And of course he would end this in the perfect way for himself as well._

_With his fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of Sasuke's hip, Deidara used it as a leverage to pull back ever so slowly. Blue eyes were fixated on his length sliding out of the stretched hole, a slick sound rising up between them. God, he was tight and then feeling those walls squeeze around his cock, making it even narrower, Deidara couldn't help but let out a guttural groan. But it was done with the slow pace now. With only the head still lingering inside, Deidara snapped his hips forward, forcing his entire length inside once more. He pushed Sasuke's body over the carpeted floor, his cheek now getting a fresh burn of the fabric. But Deidara didn't care. He simply pulled back once more, only to thrust back in harshly._

Stars clouded Sasuke's sight and a scream shot out of his lungs. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke wondered if he was able to achieve an orgasm only from the feeling of Deidara plunging him forcefully. He chased that away, the answer was definitely yes, because he could now feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, ready to burst out. Deidara must have been feeling the approaching climax too, because Sasuke's inner muscles went crazy with uncontrollable spasms. 'M-master... I beg you... c-can I... I n-need to...' Sasuke tried to squeeze a plea among all the unusually loud vocal expressions. He felt like he had disappointed his master, like he was going to come too soon, but with all the previous stimulation and all the taunting and the fact that Deidara was simply perfect at his job, Sasuke had really no other choice and not much restraint left.

_Clacking his tongue, Deidara showed his displeasure in Sasuke's sudden plea. This was far too fast for his liking. They had really just started and Deidara had not really enjoyed his ride yet, so this just wouldn't do. There was not that much time left, but there was no need to rush. The next client could wait a little longer. And so Deidara did something that could be considered cruel, but it had to be done. In one long side Deidara pulled out his entire length, leaving Sasuke feeling empty, and then sat back against the couch, leaning his back on the armrest._

_While giving his cock a few lazy strokes to keep it alive, Deidara turned to Sasuke, giving the rope a tug to make the pretty boy look at him. 'I warned you master would be disappointed if you came too soon,' he said plainly, sending Sasuke a dark look. 'Now get yourself together first and then get over here. Master will come first and after that you will have permission to come. So make sure my ride is pleasurable.' This probably matched the cruelness of before, because forcing the pretty boy on weak legs to ride him now was something that was clearly not possible. Deidara couldn't care less. The Uchiha was going to do it._

Sasuke's eyes went wide, almost out of his skull and he sent one thoroughly hurt look up to Deidara, but then he moved his eyes away, not able to hold Deidara's stern electric gaze. How can one be so ruthless? He couldn't believe it. His body still shaking subtly, but now empty stilled on the floor and Sasuke straightened his torso, settling his weight on his shins. He began to recollect his senses just like he was told to. It took a while and Sasuke rather kept staring down at the ground, feeling betrayed and maybe a little stubborn, but after several long seconds he began to crawl and with unsure knees made those few movements towards his master. A childish pout claimed his face when he hesitantly straddled above Deidara's lap. Even though his face was turned towards Deidara, he refused to share a look with his master. If it was from fear or another emotion, stayed hidden even to Sasuke.

_No tantrum? Deidara really had done a good job then. Good. Just the way Deidara liked it and now with this pretty boy in his lap, Deidara could do whatever he wanted. Grabbing a hold onto Sasuke's hips again, Deidara slowly let him sink down over his cock, the guy's ass soon making contact with Deidara's thighs. Again his cock was buried deep inside of Sasuke and the squeezes sent another wave of pleasure coursing through his body. But now he wouldn't thrust up. Deidara wouldn't do anything. It was all up to little Sasuke… Would he be able to hold out enough and not come before his time?_

' _Look at me while we fuck,' Deidara murmured, grabbing Sasuke by the chin and turning him to face his blue eyes. 'I want to make sure you don't come too early.'_

His insides were on fire. If Sasuke had thought that he had lost the mood somewhere during the switch of positions, then he was painfully mistaken. The thrill was still there, right inside of him, exactly in the spot Deidara's length subtly rubbed itself over Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke's own cock was hard, twitching and he wanted to just grab it and squeeze the orgasm through or push it back, maybe? He had no idea anymore. But pleasing his master was what he chose to do and as strange as it might seem to his normal selfish and arrogant self, right now he forcefully pushed his needs aside. Gritting his teeth and tensing his body, Sasuke began to rise and fall, impaling himself all over again, giving Deidara the ride he deserved. The onyx stare now determined and tied upon Deidara's face. Sasuke would make his master happy, he would make him come.

_An instant pleased smile formed on Deidara's lips as Sasuke started to ride him, slowly pushing himself up and down in Deidara's lap. The walls still squeezed uncontrollably, sometimes clinging to his cock like a vise. Keeping their gazes locked, Deidara stared deep into those dark half lidded ones, making this moment quite intimate. To encourage Sasuke on, Deidara let out soft sighs and groans, voice louder whenever the right spot was hit. 'Good, pretty boy. Make me come,' he muttered, giving a tug at the rope right when Sasuke slipped down far enough to send a shiver down his spine._

Sasuke's body rattled with suppressed release, muscles cramped and stretched, toes curled all over again. His determined pace faltered few times when he got too close to coming undone prematurely, but despite the fair amount of precum, Sasuke managed to hold it in. Somehow. He crushed every moan in his throat, swallowed several cries, only to prevent himself from feeling the bliss of Deidara's length sliding in and out of him. Sasuke knew he should be increasing the pace, this moderate amount of movements wasn't going to do it, not in the least. But if he was to speed up, there was nothing stopping his orgasm. And seeing Deidara's well build body under him, the handsome face, perfect golden hair and sun kissed skin, that all was a stimulation on its own. Sasuke was definitely going to have Deidara stuck in his head for some time now. He closed his eyes, focusing hard to give pleasure to his master and not lose his mind in the process.

_Gradually Deidara's body started to tingle all over, this slow pace of Sasuke's actually sending a different vibe through him. It was the shivers than ran through Sasuke which caused Deidara to feel pleasured. He would've loved to just slam himself inside of Sasuke, fucking him hard until his cock couldn't reach any deeper, but this was actually really nice too. It delayed everything slightly, but build up to a level Deidara hardly had ever reached. At this point the sounds that did tumble off his lips were earnest. They voiced the things Deidara was feeling and god, did he want more. A heat started to pool in Deidara's abdomen, warning him from the inevitable. 'Master is almost there, Sasuke,' he breathed out, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, because he needed a moment to focus on just this, just this moment._

Being encouraged by Deidara's words, Sasuke reached down. It wasn't easy with tied up hands, but he managed to part his ass cheeks somewhat, allowing his master to get as deep inside of him as possible. Unwanted tears formed in his eyes and Sasuke looked up, praying to all saints to grant him enough strength to hold on just a little longer. The pressure in his cock was now almost painful, the hot sperm ready to burst out. Or maybe even more, because Deidara was literally making him explode. Just a little longer! Fuck! He felt ashamed for the degrading wetness in his eyes, but one can only possess so much self-control and all of Sasuke's will was now focusing only on making his master come. Sasuke sobbed softly, biting his lower lip before he picked up the pace, slamming his ass roughly onto his master's crotch. The tears trickled down his cheeks as Sasuke repeated the movement with the same intensity and speed. Again and again.

_Holding tightly onto Sasuke's hips, Deidara's fingers now left bruises on the pale flesh, marks that would hurt for a few days. Now that the pace had increased, steady groans fell from Deidara's lips. Head thrown back against the side of the couch, Deidara just let it all come over him. The tingling of his skin, the warmth spreading through his veins. His orgasm was creeping closer, pulsating through him in a steady beat. And then it had reached his length, speeding through it suddenly at a rapid pace. The sound of their skin smacking together, resonated through the room, the echo of slick sounds lingering after. And then it was mixed with a final heartfelt moan, leaving Deidara's parted lips harshly. Thrusting his cock up into Sasuke, he made sure it was as deep as possible, spilling his seed as far as it would go. And then master had finally come._

With Deidara's final trust, Sasuke stayed still. Not because he would want to, but because he just reached the line. The mind blowing grip on his hips and his master's heated groans did the job. He felt Deidara's hot seed fill his insides - reaching deep; and he just couldn't stand it anymore. Screaming to the heavens Sasuke came hard, spilling his cum over Deidara's bare chest and abdomen. Then his torso fell limb. Normally he would lie down on the body under him, but he wasn't allowed to touch, so he stayed with crouched back and head hanging lifelessly.

Carefully Sasuke relaxed his hands and withdrew his own nails which had been buried in the flesh of his own ass cheeks. His eyes blinked several times, gaining back the ability to see properly. Only then he noticed the mess. 'I-I'm sorry, master...' Sasuke breathed out, ashamed for not asking for permission first and scattering the thick white liquid all over the tanned chest.

_Blue eyes fluttered back open as Sasuke's words reached Deidara's ears. He had hardly noticed what had happened right after his orgasm, the high too strong to let him focus on anything else. Shaking his head Deidara expressed that he didn't really care. Better to have cum on his stomach than on the carpet and it was to be expected. Deidara had driven Sasuke to his limits, so this really had been inevitable. With a tug at a certain part of the rope, Deidara let the knot slid out and freed Sasuke's hands easily. Now that the high was fading away, did Deidara want to actually stand and clean up. The session was now over and Sasuke had gotten what he had come for._

' _I'd like to get up now, Sasuke,' he muttered, sliding a finger over the sensitive pale skin. 'Time for you to put your clothes back and tell me if you enjoyed your time here.' His voice stayed kind, finding no need to put Sasuke in his place anymore. Not that the pretty boy would actually show a glimpse of arrogance now. He must be too out of energy at this point._

Massaging the abused wrists, Sasuke carefully stood up. Deidara's now almost flaccid length slid out of him and he had to make some effort to hold the released cum inside. Sasuke didn't hesitate for too long and went to collect his clothes. Now that it was all over, he could tell that his body would carry certain memories of this session for some time. But he didn't really care that much. Not like it was that hard for him to cover some bruises. He simply felt relaxed. Something which he could hardly achieve somewhere else. And also grateful. Which was something he almost never felt. After buttoning up his shirt he turned around and searching with his eyes for a moment he finally found the courage to look into Deidara's face. He was still as handsome as before.

Slipping back into unfazed Uchiha facade, Sasuke decided it was time to show some more good manners. He offered a hand for handshake. 'It was very pleasant experience, thank you,' he said, tone professionally emotionless but there were hints of softness still left behind.

_After Sasuke had left his lap, Deidara had gotten up as well and had simply buttoned his latex pants closed again, covering up his privates. Sasuke moved through his room quite fast and apparently needed no moment to recover. Good to know, even if Deidara wasn't sure if they would be seeing each other again. That was all up to Sasuke now. The sudden politeness was funny to watch though. With his hand extended to shake each other's hands, as if this had been a formal meeting. Reaching out Deidara shook Sasuke's hand with an amused smile on his lips. 'Glad you enjoyed your stay. Please come again,' he said in a mocking voice and then shook his head, adding in a whisper, 'all Uchihas are the same.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the continuation of our collab! Nothing really sexy in this chapter, but it's the intro to something very sexy... Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Night-Being - normal
> 
> Dana-Eliza - italics

_'Where did you even get this figureless coat? You would look much better in a tight fitting worn out leather jacket.'_

All the swear words of the world could never be enough to express Sasuke's current state of mind. He would be able to recognise that voice even without the unwanted shiver which ran down his spine. The deep but soft tone which had been haunting his dreams for few weeks already, along with a flood of golden hair and electric blue eyes that gazed down at him from a painfully handsome face. But what Deidara was doing here, a small grocery store in the suburbs, and why the hell he was giving fashion advices to Sasuke's older brother, was beyond anyone's comprehension. Though the fact that the man who tied him up like a slave, spanked him like a little girl, and then made him his obedient bitch was standing right there, his warm palm placed on Itachi's shoulder in a rather intimate gesture, was just undeniable.

Sasuke's stomach made an unpleasant turn. How did Deidara even know Itachi? Why would Itachi know Deidara in the first place? Or even better... how the fuck did those two know each other? Sasuke's brain went instantly into full paranoid mode, but there could hardly be any other explanation, right? No. Just no! That couldn't be true. Itachi would never... but they were family after all, similar in many things. Maybe their secret sexual desires weren't as different as Sasuke had originally though.

But would Deidara even take a new client if he had known that he had already provided services to his older brother? Sasuke didn't want to know the answer. All he wanted now was to hide. Maybe no-one would notice him if he would just stand here, safely among the tall shelves, looking interested in the displayed goods. Sweets. Great. This couldn't get any worse.

_Conversations with the older Uchiha had always been interesting, though Deidara also often had considered them dull. Itachi had never been a very exciting person. Sasuke really was a lot different from his older brother in that aspect it seemed. But it was nice to catch up and Itachi was not hard on the eyes. Deidara did like looking at the guy. And it was far better to dumbly stare than actually listen to Itachi talking about how this coat was warmer than a short leather jacket. It had been a small comment, nothing more._

_As Deidara's mind faded out of the conversation, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. It felt as if they were physically pricking his skin. Glancing to the side Deidara searched for the eyes, wondering who was so intently staring at them, his instincts warning him for something dangerous. And then his eyes found the dark gaze, glaring holes right through Deidara's skull. Oh, it was the little Uchiha… Deidara should've known. They did really look alike and obviously were family. But it had been a few weeks already since he had last seen the pretty boy, so it's not like he was the first thing that struck his mind. But oh, that glare. Deidara should probably keep his mouth shut, but if there was something he couldn't, it was that. Sly smirk forming on his lips he turned his body slightly to face Sasuke and then greeted him cheerfully. 'Hey, Sasuke.'_

Someone, somewhere hated him very much. Sasuke briefly glanced up, cursing heavens, and then grabbed a chocolate bar from the shelf. It wasn't like he could keep pretending that he was invisible, because now even Itachi was looking in his direction. Probably wondering why Deidara would know his little brother. Oh Deidara. He was a devil's child. And also the reason of Sasuke's several restless nights. Being awoken all sweaty and with a rock hard erection wasn't that uncommon for him, but after a dream where a blond haired perfection was slapping his ass, that was a whole other deal. Sasuke blamed the orgasm Deidara had caused during their session. And those several others Sasuke had caused himself while jerking off and thinking about the session.

As he proceeded to slunk slowly towards the two men, he began to plot a way out of this mess. It wasn't like he would want to avoid Deidara. He would actually be happy to meet him somewhere and have an opportunity to talk. There were a few things he wanted to talk about with Deidara. But he really didn't want Itachi to witness the conversation, nor did he want to know why the two of them acted like two old friends. This was all so bizarre and Sasuke's mood was dropping down with every other step. 'Here, it's your favourite,' Sasuke hummed and handed the chocolate bar to Itachi. Then, with an annoyed sigh, turned towards Deidara. 'Hey...' He let his voice trail off. No need to push the smirking devil even more by saying stupid things like his name.

_So cold. Deidara was almost offended, almost being the key word here. This should be a fun moment and this was a great way to find out if the older brother was even aware of the pretty boy's sexual pleasures. What would Itachi even say if he found out what Deidara had actually done to his little brother? Perhaps not the smartest thing to tell. Deidara could handle Itachi, but causing a fight in the middle of a store was not one of Deidara's favourite things to do._

_Blue eyes followed the pale nimble fingers as they handed something sweet to Itachi. A way to bribe his older brother? 'I see you still like the one filled with nougat,' Deidara muttered, cocking his head to the side as he studied the chocolate bar. 'I still say you're going to be fat with all the sweet junk you stuff your face with.' Deidara really was very tactful when it came to catching up with old high school friends._

_Dark eyes were staring at him, studying his features as if it would betray why Deidara had greeted Sasuke first. But Itachi had never been good at reading Deidara and Deidara had improved even further in how to handle people. These two brothers would not find out why he knew the both of them during this conversation. Let them figure it out on their own while sinking deeper into their messy thoughts. Perhaps he would cause some chaos. The chocolate bar was thrown into a red basket, it already filled with other groceries the two brothers were apparently getting together. 'At least I will be getting fat while enjoying something I like,' Itachi replied stoically, the curious gaze disappearing, as if it had never been there in the first place._

' _Very true,' Deidara said with a nod, crooked smile sent towards Itachi. And then he turned towards the little shy Uchiha again, his smile turning into something a bit more teasing. 'And what about you? Do you like sweet things as well?' There had been a big emphasize on the sweet. A small hint to see if he could lure Sasuke out and get him to slip up._

Sasuke's eyes frantically switched from Itachi to Deidara a few times. Both men were staring at him, probably expecting an answer on Deidara's question. Fuck! Sasuke didn't need to know Deidara very well to see how he was enjoying himself. Unfortunately except amusement, there was nothing else in his face, nothing clear at least. Damned devil! Sasuke frowned deeply and slightly cocked his head to the side, secretly analysing Deidara's expression. 'Not really, no,' he stated in a typical monotone and awaited the reaction, but when getting back still the same wicked smirk, he turned to Itachi. He should be able to get some information from his older brother at least. Everyone always said that those two had a special bond. That it sometimes almost seemed like they could read each other's minds. Partly it was true. Sasuke hoped this moment wouldn't be the case though.

Silence settled between them. If it were a few seconds or an hour, was unknown to Sasuke, because any amount of silence meant more space for Itachi to do the same Sasuke was doing - figuring out his brother. Did Itachi really know Deidara the same way as Sasuke did? If yes, then he was probably in the same situation like Sasuke. Sasuke was sure Itachi would never want to admit that he liked "this" kind of perverted stuff. And if he really was trying to keep his cool the same way Sasuke was, it was only a matter of who would strike first.

'So... you two... know each other,' Sasuke stated smoothly and slowly, making sure that his voice was steady, then fixed his eyes on Itachi. He doubted he would get any useful hints from Deidara, so Itachi was his only chance. And he sure as hell would notice every damn flutter in his brother's face, even those which were invisible to the rest of Earth's population.

_Itachi really had no understanding of what was happening here. The small twitches in his little brother's face gave of a vibe of discomfort, but the smirk on Deidara's lips was far more dangerous. He had seen that one often before in high school. Too bad it never betrayed how lethal it would be this time. It could be something small like giving someone a slap against the butt, but it could also mean Deidara was about to blow up the math classroom. It honestly could go either way. The fact that Sasuke asked where he and Deidara knew each other from did come as a surprise, because it was more logical if Itachi and he knew each other, over Sasuke and Deidara. At first Itachi assumed Deidara had remembered his little brother from when Deidara would come over for school projects._

' _We went to the same high school and shared some classes,' Itachi replied, blinking his eyes towards Deidara for a second to see if he would add something, but the guy kept his mouth shut, this smirk still plastered on his face. It was weird how Deidara kept staring at Sasuke and not once had glanced up at him at all. 'And where do you know Deidara from?'_

_This time Deidara's eyes did move towards Itachi's face, but his smirk only seemed to grow as he waited for Sasuke to deliver the answer this time. This should be good._

Oh shit! The innocent and slightly confused glimmer in Itachi's eyes told that he was telling the truth. He and Deidara were high school friends. No BDSM clubs, no spanking, no perverted tastes. That meant Sasuke was the only one hiding a dirty secret here. The analysing frown changed into a look full of horror in no time. He couldn't really control it and before Sasuke knew it, he was staring lids wide with dread into his brother face. That was it, he was busted. Now Itachi knew... or didn't he? Sasuke glanced shortly at Deidara. 'We've met,' he said way too quickly to make it sound completely casual.

The only moment Sasuke needed his brain to work two hundred percent had to be the same moment his damned organ decided to go "Oh well, I'm outta here." Terrific! If he could just think of something, anything. Seconds passed. Then with a flash Sasuke blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. 'In a book-club.' What the hell?! Sasuke would have face palmed if those two weren't standing right in front of him. He wasn't even looking at anyone anymore, his glare nervously slid down, betraying his shame all the way. Would Itachi recognize that lie? His only chance now was Deidara. Sasuke stole a peek, secretly wishing the blond would play along. If the world was supposed to end one day... right now would be a good time.

_The smirk then actually slipped off Deidara's face. Two grown men were staring down at Sasuke filled with confusion. How the hell would they have met there? And it seemed Sasuke really was having a hard time now, which was not nice in front of their brother. Deidara understood brotherly love was important and that these two seemed to have a good bond. The way they had been creepily staring at each other was enough of a hint. So maybe this was the time for Deidara to do something nice. Itachi would not believe this lie if Deidara wouldn't go along with it._

' _Yeah, I lost a bet to Sasori and was forced to go there and learn about how fabulous the Twilight world was. Sasuke was there with a friend or something. And we really only had each other to fall back on, so we chatted while the real book clubbers shared their love for the series. It made the evening a lot less painful.' Deidara even pulled the right faces, making sure Itachi would go with his story completely and the longer Itachi listened, the more he seemed to believe it._

_A suspicious glance was shot down to Sasuke one final time until Itachi turned back to Deidara, going with the story, believing it or not. 'So you're still friends with Sasori,' he stated, though it was more meant as a question. They did have their little group in high school, but after they graduated, they all kind of split up. Deidara knew where most had ended up at. Most had ended up in the same world he did, funnily enough._

' _Yeah, we work at the same place, so it's hard not to be. We still argue often enough.'_

_And this was the point of no return. Itachi had no idea of where everyone had ended up at, but would soon find out. The guy was curious enough and catching up these things was what you did during these small encounters. 'Where do you work then?'_

_There it was. The sly smirk that really betrayed nothing, because Deidara often used it for many reasons. Whenever he was playing a prank for example. Or when he knew this would raise more questions, also about the little silent Uchiha standing beside them. Better not get too comfortable Sasuke, because this was going to get you some stares, from your dull brother. 'I am a dominator at the Akatsuki mansion right out of town,' he answered happily, really not ashamed of what he did for a living. Hell, it paid a lot better than most other jobs._

' _Oh,' was Itachi's initial reply and his eyes then did slip back towards Sasuke, mostly thinking about this not being a conversation where his little brother should be a witness of. 'That's… fitting.'_

Sasuke's gaze swallowed the ground heavily. It seemed Deidara decided to play along. That was a relief. A huge boulder of pressure hit the ground and Sasuke could almost hear the thud it made. But then it started to grow again slowly. He didn't like where this conversation was heading, not at all, and as he kept staring at the floor he briefly closed his eyes, praying. Please no... Sasuke had never been a very religious person, but this whole ordeal could easily turn him into one.

No! That's not what you say to people just like that! That was so wrong! How could Deidara admit this with such an ease? Sasuke should have expected though. Deidara wasn't someone who would be ashamed of his line of work, even Sasuke could tell that. He had no courage to look up at the two men, feeling at least one pair of eyes burning holes into his skull. The tiles looked far more promising and Sasuke wondered if it wouldn't be better for the gates of hell to open and devour him right this instant. Anything but have this conversation continue. He settled with trying to be as quiet as possible, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and back crouched, hoping that no-one would try and talk to him anymore. Maybe if Itachi would leave to pay for the groceries soon, Sasuke would have the chance to talk to Deidara. That was if his thoughtful older brother wouldn't try to drag him away from the blond, considering him a bad influence.

' _I see you are as accepting as your little brother. That's really nice to see,' Deidara said with a wide grin on his lips, shooting a wink down at the pretty boy. Now Itachi would even be aware of the fact that Sasuke knew about Deidara's line of work. This was definitely going to raise some interesting conversations among the Uchihas. Let's see if they would discuss this with more family members. Sasori did also have one on his client list._

_Another emotionless glance was sent down towards Sasuke, many thoughts taking over Itachi's brain now. They were both okay with this. Well, Itachi honestly didn't know what to think, but he wouldn't be able to judge Deidara for it. It honestly fitted the guy's personality perfectly. Itachi just didn't need to hear much about it. 'Well, I'd like to think we are not very judgemental people,' Itachi replied softly, dark eyes focused on Deidara's face again. Now he mostly just wanted to leave, because he would not talk about this subject with his little brother around. No matter how accepting Sasuke was. 'But we really need to go now and get these groceries home. It may be nice to see each other again though. See if we can get the group together to catch up.'_

' _Yeah, great,' Deidara instantly responded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. The whole teasing mood was gone now, because even he could give Sasuke a break and getting together with friends was always fun. Especially when one wasn't aware what half of the rest did during their daily lives. 'Give me your number and I'll call you soon to set a date. I still have contact with a few others, so I'll let them know as well.' Numbers were shared and then soft smiles that didn't often cross their faces. This may only be a polite way to end the conversation and perhaps they would never see each other again, but Deidara liked having the opportunity. 'Alright! It was great seeing you again and you too Sasuke. We'll talk later.' And with a last wave Deidara turned the corner and moved towards the vegetable isle._

' _Now let's pay for these things, Sasuke,' Itachi told his little brother and trudged towards the cashier. This was hardly the time to talk about what had happened just now, but they would soon talk about this definitely. Like why Sasuke was at a book club._

And this was how you got Deidara's private number. How easy. Sasuke was already making inward dibs on Itachi's phone. He would steal the small electronic miracle later, copy Deidara's number, and then probably never call. But he liked having the opportunity. Now that the air was clearing, Sasuke's mood went straight back into the annoyed façade, and without Deidara's electric gaze turning his stomach into a flock of irritating butterflies, he could finally look up to Itachi. 'Yeah, sure... go ahead. I'll just go grab some... tomatoes,' Sasuke hummed, giving his older brother no chance the respond he drifted towards the vegetable isle as well.

Several long steps and jittery seconds later, Sasuke was creeping closer to the blond. Even though the sounds around blurred everything and he moved quite silently, Sasuke had the suspicion that Deidara somehow felt his presence. He stopped in hearing distance, but maintained his own and Deidara's personal space, more because of selfish reasons than good manners. Being too close to Deidara might make his brain give out and he didn't want that. 'Your schedule was full,' Sasuke accused bluntly. There was no time for polite chit chat and they were already passed that point anyway.

_Grabbing some red peppers, Deidara was crossing off another item of the grocery list in his head. Was there anything else he needed? They should still have rice at home, so that wasn't necessary to bring. And then that feeling creeped up again of someone watching him, but this time it wasn't hard to guess who. With a crooked smirk forming on his lips, Deidara simply waited on Sasuke to say something, his body heat lingering thickly in the air._

' _Well, I am a wanted man, so that shouldn't come as a surprise,' Deidara teased, stepping to the side. He got right into Sasuke's personal space, reaching for some lettuce he wouldn't need anyway. Placing a hand on Sasuke's waist, Deidara made this moment a little intimate, though his face wouldn't betray anything. It was obvious Sasuke wanted another appointment, so Sasuke wanted Deidara again. There was no harm in convincing the pretty boy it was indeed worth it to come again, even if he would have to wait a long, long… long time. Deidara usually was booked for a few weeks in advance._

By stepping over the barrier of Sasuke's personal space, Deidara very easily managed to shatter the boy's confident approach. How was he even able to do that? People skills. That was the answer. The only acceptable one. Deidara's hand on his waist burned and Sasuke instinctively made a step back. Not because the touch would be unpleasant, but rather because it felt too good to let the palm linger there for long. The faint blush on Sasuke's face betraying everything. He immediately regretted that hasty decision, but Itachi was still around and Sasuke couldn't afford for his brother to become even more suspicious than he already was.

Sasuke breathed in, meaning to speak again, but Deidara didn't really prepare him any ground to push the conversation further. If Sasuke really wanted something, he clearly was forced to voice it alone. To ask. He cleared his throat. 'What about today? Are you free today?'

_The easy smirk settled on Deidara's lips again, but he wouldn't pressure on. They were still in a public place and there was no need to force the pretty boy into submission here. Two adults could hold a normal conversation as well, even when sharing something this… grand. Having gathered all his vegetables, Deidara moved back and went over his mental list one more time. 'Well, today is my day off. I really don't have time for a private session in the next few weeks. At least not if I want some time for myself as well. You'll have to wait a few weeks and make an appointment for then or I can recommend someone else if you're in a hurry. It's no problem at all.' This time Deidara actually shot Sasuke a kind smile, because of course he felt bad for not having any time. He often already went around his schedule for people, but then found himself exhausted by the time the week was over._

Damn it! That's not what Sasuke meant, not at all. He wanted to talk... he wanted to. Oh crap, he had no idea how he was supposed to ask about what he wanted and not sound as a total idiot, or even better, some weird creep. And Deidara was being so tactful and kind to him. Which was again something he wasn't really prepared for. Why was the blond always able to catch him off guard and throw him off his shoes with simple things like a smile? Sasuke sighed, irritated by his lack of polite communication skills. He reformulated the sentence several times in his mind, every time coming with something rude or blunt. By the time he opened his mouth for the third time and no actual words came out he let his head hang low. 'Can you meet me for a coffee later? I need to ask you something,' he mumbled quietly.

_That came as a surprise. Deidara had been asked out on dates by clients before, and he had always refused, but this didn't seem to be an offer for a date. Well, considering Deidara couldn't plan a session with little Sasuke, it should be alright to get some coffee. A nice way to relax and then he didn't have to go home yet. Nice to get out of the house once in a while. 'Alright, meet me in half an hour by the place next door,' Deidara stated, nodding at his own plan, and then he simply turned around, getting back to his groceries. As he walked towards the next isle, Deidara shot a look over his shoulder, smirk back in place. 'Oh, and you're paying. I expect to be treated well on my date.'_

Sasuke stared. That was... easy? But why did he feel like he just lost something? Was he being mocked, or was Deidara like this all the time? Joking around and above everything. He wanted to shout that it was not a date offer. It was more like a business meeting, or at least that's how Sasuke would put it if Deidara would try to question his intentions. But maybe some part of him was actually happy with the outcome and Deidara's reaction. Sasuke was never the one who would need to form complicated pick up tactics, the people always came to him. Not in a million years would he have guessed that he might have a crush on a person who got paid for bringing him down to his knees. Sasuke pulled out his most annoyed face and rather returned back to Itachi, completely forgetting about the tomatoes he came there for as a cover up.

* * *

_Standing with a bag of groceries slung over his shoulder, feet crossed out below him, Deidara was casually flipping through his phone. Tonight he would actually have another session, but he needed to calculate his time right. He would have dinner with Sasori tonight, and this meant they would eat early. Impatient asshole. It would give him enough time to prepare for the session, but he couldn't stay too long for coffee here. Deidara didn't expect that Sasuke would make this meeting long, but he couldn't be sure. Deidara was great at reading people, but this was even beyond him. Perhaps this was a way to beg for a spot somewhere in Deidara's schedule. He would be out of there quite fast then. At least he would get some coffee out of it._

_Glancing out across the street Deidara could see Sasuke walking towards him, a slight skip in his step as he kept a steady pace. The dark bangs fanned out across his sharp features, though Sasuke's face was softer than Itachi's. The typical Uchiha features were very visible though. Damn those handsome genes. They were all truly blessed with them. A wide smile formed on Deidara's lips and he send a short wave Sasuke's way, signalling he was already there._

The moment he saw Deidara, Sasuke could feel his heart picking up the pace. Deidara looked as confident and relaxed as ever. He seemed very different from the last time and still he was the same man who could make him cast down his eyes and blush shyly with a single touch. Sasuke didn't think that what he was going through was normal. Because who the hell was supposed to fall for a person like this? But then again... how could he not? Deidara had everything Sasuke needed in a relationship, mostly the ability to put him down. It would be a miracle if stupid cravings didn't get in the way.

Under normal circumstances Sasuke would simply try to buy Deidara. He actually thought about it. He had enough money to bribe certain people and his family name did the trick as well. He could always get what he wanted and he could book Deidara's schedule for a few days. Make Deidara pay attention only to him, make him do all kinds of stuff. But the blond was too proud to be tamed and it would not be the same. Sasuke could buy Deidara's time, but he could never buy Deidara. There were only a few options. Try to spend some time with him and find out if the longings for Deidara's company would eventually go away. Make peace with the fact that he would never have a chance with Deidara and forget about him completely, because there was just no way a professional like him, would ever date a client. Or... secretly steal some advice from Deidara himself.

Sasuke stopped his pace and gave Deidara one of the typical stoic poker faces. 'Deidara,' he hummed and a smirk flashed on his lips when Sasuke realised that now he can finally say his name and not worry about any kind of payback. 'Nice to see you again.'

' _Drop the formalities. I'm not in the mood for doing polite talks and we know each other well enough to speak more freely I would say,' Deidara "greeted" with a wink. It was a command, but didn't hold the tone Deidara would use during a session. It was just easier to demand something in this case and Sasuke was sensitive to these kinds of words. 'Now let's get some coffee and perhaps a piece of cake too. After that we'll have the talk we're here for.' Deidara playfully raised his eyebrows and then pushed the door open, the little bell jingling to announce their entrance._

_Thankfully the line was short behind the register and it would be there turn soon. People and their coffee addiction. Unfortunately Deidara was one of them. 'I'll take a cappuccino and you can decide on the cake,' Deidara told Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder to have some contact with the little Uchiha._

Alright. Deidara was... friendly. Really friendly. Sasuke would not appreciate this kind of behaviour from anyone else. He was naturally more detached and aloof, even to people close to him. Usually also called friends. But with Deidara it all came somehow naturally and before he knew it, Sasuke was staring down at various cakes with Deidara's arm over his shoulder. Too bad he didn't like sweets. 'I'll have just black coffee, thanks. And I really don't like sweets, so you pick whatever you like.' He shot a short unsure glance to the blond next to him. Was he like this to everyone? Sasuke didn't want to see Deidara being this kind to any other of his clients. But what would make Sasuke special then? Damn the ever analysing Uchiha mind. He just wanted to sit down and talk.

_Glancing down at Sasuke, Deidara instantly saw the hesitation and insecurity in the guy. Deidara knew he was a lot to handle, but an Uchiha should be able to manage. 'I'll have a slice of chocolate cake to go with it, thank you,' Deidara told the cashier and then moved them to the next station where the coffee was already waiting for them, and the slice of cake soon joined in. Now hopefully Sasuke would be a little more upfront with what he wanted to say, though considering he's an Uchiha, chances were slim._

_Carrying his coffee and cake towards a table by the window, Deidara slid into a seat, having decided exactly where they would be sitting. 'Now go ahead and ask what you wanted to ask,' Deidara said, taking a small sip of his hot coffee._

Sasuke shifted in his chair. Once he had put the hot coffee on the table, he immediately stuck his hands deep into his pockets. It was just a habit. He wouldn't normally be this hesitant, but it was a tricky situation, and after what happened with Deidara the last time, Sasuke still felt exposed. The blond saw more of him than any other men ever did, and Sasuke didn't mean the physical part. He averted his gaze, rather staring at the passing people. But he shouldn't really steal Deidara's time with an awkward silence. It was pointless for both of them.

So with a resigned sigh Sasuke finally began. 'I think I need more...' he stated bluntly. It wasn't the best start, but it was the best one he had. 'Your schedule is full and I won't take sessions with anyone else, but I need to do something. I don't know what exactly, because I don't know all the options, so I was hoping you might have an idea.' He shifted again, straightening and finally gaining more confidence as the thought was gradually forming in his head. 'So, uhm... is there anything else beside the appointments I can do?'

_That was definitely something Deidara hadn't encountered before. Especially not after only having one appointment, but Sasuke was eager and Deidara did like eager. At least the guy knew what he wanted, but what did Deidara have in mind? What could he possibly offer Sasuke? 'Well, this is quite unusual I have to admit,' he muttered, eyes moving down to the cup of coffee. There was something, but would really be fun for a newbie like Sasuke? He really was new to this whole world and that would be a rough introduction. But Sasuke wanted more._

' _Well, normally I would advise to seek someone who would want you as their pet or slave or whatever kind of name you would like to give it. It's a big commitment and you do really need to like each other of course.' Pursing his lips he studied Sasuke's face for a second, really contemplating if this was a good idea. The fuck with it. Deidara had nothing to lose. 'But since you said you only want me, I have another idea. Next week I have a party, specifically focused on what you're looking for. Many dominators will be here and they will bring pets too. I still have room for a plus one. You do need to remember that it is then not just you and me.'_

Was it really that strange that Sasuke didn't like to switch between sexually intimate partners? Even the professional ones. The amount of people who would be eager to throw themselves at him, didn't necessarily need to match the number of people he actually let. He dated a lot, that part was probably true, but he hardly got very close with anyone. One or two dates, before one side gave up. Most of the time it was Sasuke, he simply got annoyed quite quickly. And moreover, most of the people went only after his family's money. It was no secret that the Uchiha's were rich and that their heirs were two stunningly handsome young men, at least that's what the press said. To be completely honest, as far as he could remember, there was only one person who got really close to him and that same person was chased away by Sasuke's arrogance and pride. No need to bother himself with that anymore though.

All and all Sasuke didn't submit easily, or more like never, and he sincerely doubted that he could find another one like Deidara, another one who could handle him that well. Deidara had already proven himself more than worthy of the time and money and now Sasuke needed the blond to spank the stubbornness out of him. And a party with people around, that actually sounded like an interesting idea. His obedience would be put to a good test. 'A party... yeah, sure. Sounds fine.' The fact that his voice stayed quite monotone didn't mean he wasn't excited. Sasuke locked his stare resolutely with Deidara before continuing. 'And it would be me and you as my master, nobody else? Because if there is some third person included, I'm out. I refuse to share my place with anyone.'

_Sitting back in his chair, Deidara took a bite of his chocolate cake, savouring the sweet taste for a moment. 'Well, you will be my plus one. I was planning on going alone at first, so in this case you are really only with me. We'll need to discuss some boundaries and such, but this is mostly up to you. What are you okay with and what are you not okay with?' He took another bite from his cake and munched on it slowly, his eyes studying Sasuke's features. Once his mouth was empty again, he pointed the small dessert fork at Sasuke and said, 'and for the record, I am not interested in a third party either. I am mostly there to represent myself and would've gone alone. I am making an exception by inviting you, so you need to look the part. I hardly ever bring someone along. You will be special.'_

'Thank you.' Sasuke nodded and finally took the first sip of his coffee. It seems he really was doing this. Well in that case he probably did need to set some rules and boundaries, something he would and would not be comfortable with. Currently he could think of more things he would not want than those he would enjoy, except going to the party with Deidara. That was something he actually couldn't wait for. 'Well firstly... I will not participate in any activities including public humiliation, nor will I have sex in public. I will not expose any of my private parts as well. I'm also not a worthless piece of flesh, so I won't stand anyone groping me like a whore. At least not without permission. And I would be putting my trust in you here that you wouldn't let some creep feel me up.' Sasuke swallowed and tied his eyes somewhere to the middle of the table. Was it alright, or was it too strict? He couldn't tell. 'I hope that's okay.' He added quietly after a while.

_Instantly Deidara's smirk was back on his face as he glanced over at Sasuke, finding this stream of words rather amusing. 'So vulgar!' he commented. 'I like it.' He took a few more bites of his cake before actually responding to everything Sasuke had said, mulling it over in the meantime. 'All of those things are very acceptable though and most I don't get into either. Obviously there is no need for public humiliation when you simply behave and show that I am the master and you are the pet. My ways are not as cruel as some and I wouldn't put you on the spot, but I will force you into submission if you dared to rise against me,' he said plainly, ignoring the fact that a couple had taken a seat right beside their table, and were obviously eaves dropping._

' _Now most of the dominators and dominatrix' are very polite and wouldn't cross boundaries very quickly anyway. My name is quite high up there, so most stay away from my plus ones anyway. You'll be all mine for that evening, as I prefer it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one touching you during that evening. I'm not interested in bringing someone who will give permission to the next hot thing to touch them. I am worth a bit more than that.' Deidara had spoken only business like now, but had thrown his rules right in Sasuke's face. It really was rare for Deidara to bring anyone along, so he better is treated with respect. 'As for your attire. I am going in a suit, but you may wear something more revealing if you wish. As long as it's appropriate. No casual clothing. The only thing I will do is add an accessory, to show you are with me quite openly. Even if we then part ways for a moment, people will still see.'_

_Falling quiet after his long rambling, Deidara took another sip of his coffee and went through all the points. There should be something he had missed, but the important parts had been mentioned now. 'I think I covered almost everything now. Do you have any questions left?' He curiously gazed at Sasuke, his mind starting to imagine Sasuke in a tight fitting suit, first button loose to show a strip of pale skin. He really would look nice as Deidara's plus one. It would definitely be a good thing for the both of them, Deidara was certain. 'I can promise you that I will be one of the better dates around then…'_

'Hn,' Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. Taking a long sip and giving a glare to the two rude people next to them he rolled over all the received information. Deidara was taking this seriously and responsibly, that was good to know. He already felt a little more secure than before. 'I'm glad to hear we mostly agree. There is just one other thing. And I apologize in advance, but there is only one person I'm willing to obey and that is you. I will absolutely not listen to orders from anyone else. I am not some trained monkey and I will not be nice if there would be anyone trying to force me,' he said and adjusting the small white cup on the saucer, Sasuke softly added, 'not like they could make me anyway.'

_For a moment Deidara kept his mouth shut and stared at Sasuke, this little bump in the road perhaps complicating things. 'I would personally not even order you around. Everything happens professionally there and I expect you to behave that way as well.' Leaning forward in his chair, Deidara brought his face closer to Sasuke's, the next words he would utter being very important. 'It's alright if you won't listen to other people's orders. You are my plus one, so they can't tell you what to do anyway. But I do expect you to act politely and show respect towards others. If you're going to be the arrogant Uchiha I know you can be, then I will not take you. My image is on the line here as well.'_

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. For a while he felt like a child being put back in line, but he had to admit that Deidara was kind of right. In some ways. And this still was all about Sasuke anyway. Learning how to play nice and how to stop pushing back when being asked to do something. How to respect others and how to be polite. He had been taught good manners when he was young, but unfortunately that didn't mean he necessarily wanted to put the gained knowledge to use. Well, he wanted to, it was just harder than he had firstly anticipated.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, the words going through his teeth with a fair amount of pressure. 'Fine. I'll be nice,' he murmured and averted his eyes, feeling a soft angry blush fill his pale cheeks. But strangely enough, he would probably do anything for Deidara. Sasuke wondered if the blond had any idea how big of an influence he had on him. Oh, if Itachi had seen him now, he would have his eyebrows all the way up on the roof. And Sasuke attending a BDSM themed party as someone's pet would not be the reason.

Squirming on the chair again, Sasuke briefly cleared his throat. This time he actually wanted something - a favour - and that alone could put him into a pretty foul mood. 'I do have one request, actually...' He paused and peeked at Deidara, reassuring the blond was listening to the notably quieter tone of his voice. 'Would it be possible for me to touch you back without having to ask for your permission every time?' he asked, his face going into a shy childish pout.

_There was still a wave of uncertainty going through Deidara, even if Sasuke said he would behave. But he would give the little Uchiha the benefit of the doubt. Sasuke had given his approval, so he would be breaking their contract if he went against it, and then Deidara would be allowed to break the contract as well. Putting Sasuke in his place then would be far easier._

_The next question came as another surprise. Sasuke really had some interesting ideas up his sleeve. Normally the permission was what other clients enjoyed as well, because it made them feel lower than the rest. Sasuke actually wanted to erase some boundaries and create more of an intimate environment. How was Deidara supposed to handle that? Sliding a hand through his long blond lock, he thought about it for a moment, eyes moving towards the window to see people passing by in a hurry, fleeing for the upcoming rain. Swallowing heavily Deidara finally came up with an answer. 'You may not touch me sexually in any way. You keep your hands above waist level. There will be no pulling at my clothes. Nothing degrading.' Deidara was now pushing up his own boundaries as well and it did make something in his stomach flutter. Sasuke would look good as his pet, but this would definitely turn some heads._

Wow. Did Deidara think Sasuke wanted to feel him up somewhere in the middle of a crowd? That was actually kind of offensive. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, but he said nothing. Even though Deidara had said they knew each other well enough, it apparently wasn't entirely true. Sasuke might be rude or blunt when it came to verbal communication, but when it came to touches, he was much more restricted. He would keep his hands in his pockets most of the time anyway, but as he watched Deidara's beautiful long hair, he could think of many places above the waist he would wish to touch him. Sasuke kept silent, observing the man opposite of him intensely, but he assumed Deidara had better plans for his day off than hold a staring contest with an Uchiha. He expected him to leave soon.

_Holding Sasuke's stare for a moment, Deidara wondered what exactly went on in that brain of his. The narrow of the eyes was a sign enough that Sasuke was slightly displeased, but he didn't voice anything. Nor did he talk at all. There were no more requests or questions either it seemed, so everything was talked through. Deidara got everything out there, though he didn't fully trust the pretty boy. It would've been better if they could have one more session together to see if Sasuke was ready, but there was simply no time. He couldn't reschedule anyone this late. So they would just have to do it._

' _I assume we have everything discussed then,' Deidara said, soft smile on his lips as he simply ignored the glare being shot his way. 'I'll need to send you another contract for this, so we have everything down on paper. I'll email it to you if that's alright. Just print it out and give it to me on the day I come pick you up.' Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Deidara laid it out in front of Sasuke on the table, a window opened so he could type in his email address. 'You'll also need to check the box if you want to end the night sexually or not. You can spend the night if that's what you wish, but that will cost you. I guess I'm actually not sure how you want this evening to end,' he added doubtfully, realising they had only spoken of the party and not what would happen next. 'I can also simply drop you off home after the party is over.'_

Sasuke took the phone and with no hesitation typed in his email address. Butterflies tickled his stomach subtly when Deidara mentioned the 'after party'. He had no idea there was even an option like this. He handed Deidara's mobile back. 'I will think about it. If that's okay,' he said, uncertain frown decorating his smooth face. The money wasn't a problem for him. The feelings were a whole other deal. Only the fact that he would be with Deidara on the party was making him anxious and giving his brain false hopes. Sasuke knew that this might end badly, but Deidara was just too good to let go without at least a try. He already expected that he would definitely tick the box and then hope Deidara would agree on having sex with him again, but he didn't want to seem too desperate.

_Taking the phone back, Deidara saved the email and then stuffed it back into his pocket. Followed right by fishing something else out of his pocket. 'Alright, I'll see then on the evening itself. If you do know sooner and you have special requests, just let me know. I would need to prepare for that as well,' he muttered, taking a pen out of his jacket's pocket, using it to scribble something on the little card he had previously laid on the table. 'Here you have my contact information. I've added my private number in case you have any important questions. And then I think we have everything arranged.' His tone perked up a little as Deidara handed the card to Sasuke, shooting a kind smile the pretty boy's way. 'I'll come pick you up at seven on Saturday. There will be food served at the party and alcoholic drinks as well, and there will be some entertainment provided as well. So you won't get bored.'_

Sasuke took the card, feeling victorious. So he got to have Deidara's private number as well after all. And he wouldn't even need to steal it from Itachi's phone like he had planned at first. Nor he needed to ask for it. Deidara gave it to him all on his own. Maybe that meant something after all? Better not get his hopes up too soon though.

Sasuke shot Deidara a one rare, gentle smile. He kept the thought about enjoying the party, even if he was about to stare at Deidara and nothing else, to himself. Cheesy comments weren't something Sasuke would voice aloud anyway. Instead he simply held the smile a while longer than was typical for any Uchiha. 'I'll let you know if I come up with something,' he muttered softly and hid the card into the safety of his wallet.

_Cocking his head to the side, Deidara stared at Sasuke curiously, eyes mostly focused on the smile. Not something he had often seen on an Uchihas lips. Not when he was a teenager when he hung out with Itachi, nor with the other Uchihas he had met in his line of work. They were just a very stoic family and Sasuke had fitted that description perfectly, but there were small signs that he was perhaps a little different. Carrying his emotions more outwards than the others. Or was it Deidara that loosened something inside Sasuke? That would be an interesting turn of events._

' _You have a nice smile,' he commented. 'You should show it more often.' And then as soon as he had said something, Deidara turned away again, fishing his bag from the floor where he had dropped it before. 'But before I get an impatient text from Sasori, because he has his panties in a knot again, I need to say goodbye now. If there is anything you'd like to discuss further, just send me a text, and I'll call you back as soon as I can.' Standing up then, he made sure Sasuke understood he really needed to go._

Sasuke automatically stood up as well, offering Deidara a friendly hand shake. The smile was now gone, but the gentle glimmer in his eyes stayed. This wasn't something he would normally do, but for Deidara he simply wanted to. 'I'll stay here for a while,' he said and gave a short glance at the unfinished cup of coffee. 'But you have a nice day. We'll see each other soon.' Every other person would be met with short 'hn' and an uninterested gaze directed somewhere to the space between them, but Deidara stirred something new. He made Sasuke want to behave, because every time he did something nice, he got back a reward better than anything else - Deidara's own genuine smile. Or even better; a compliment which caused an unusual shiver in Sasuke's chest. His hand hung in the air, tingling with need for Deidara's touch.

' _Alright,' Deidara said with a nod, staring at the hand for a moment. With slight hesitation Deidara took the hand and then shook it. It was a formal gesture, actually fitting for the conversation they had, but it still felt a little odd. 'You'll hear from me tonight, though it will be late. I still have a client in the evening planned,' he added, shaking Sasuke's hand a few times before releasing it. 'And then I will see you on Saturday.' And with that said Deidara moved away, bag slung over his shoulder again, ready to conquer the rain now pouring outside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! And get ready for the party!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really long chapter, so prepare! This is all the party and now we're working hard on the next chapter ^^
> 
> Night-Being - normal
> 
> Dana-Eliza - italics

'Why are you even taking that Uchiha brat with you, Deidara? We're only going to be late because of him.'

_The car smoothly slid down the streets, the chauffeur effortlessly steering the limousine through narrow streets as if it were a Smart. With eyes casted out the window, Deidara watched the streets disappear, following roads he once had seen often. It was obvious Sasori would complain about being late, just because Deidara had decided to bring someone. There was no reason to complain, because they had left in time and getting early to a party like this was not good for one's image, which Sasori was aware of. The guy was just so used to complaining, that he couldn't stop himself._

_Big iron gates opened up in front of them, revealing a house bigger than the one Deidara grew up in. The Uchihas were a wealthy family and Deidara was aware Sasuke came from money. The pretty boy could've offered him money, instead of going through with this party, but the boy had his pride it seemed. They would've drive far up the driveway, the car needing to stay partially hidden among the plants at the edge of the garden. Not that it was easy to hide a limo. The only benefit they had was the black paint, the evening darkness shadowing it enough._

' _The pretty boy will be in time. He understands that making a good impression from the start is important, and we are not late yet. Except if you rather walk in on an empty ballroom, forced to greet everyone who comes in after you,' Deidara muttered to Sasori and shot him a small glare, unfazed by the dark mood Sasori sheltered himself in. 'Now if you'll excuse me,' Deidara added, opening the door to let himself out and wait for Sasuke outside. Being stuck in here with his colleague was not something Deidara was in the mood for._

_The asphalt below his feet crunched slightly. It still glistened from the rain from a few hours prior, giving the road a nice shine. Leaning back against the car, Deidara waited for Sasuke there, fingering a small box inside his jacket's pocket._

Sasuke adjusted his tie one last time, making sure the piece of cloth was settled perfectly around his neck and under the collar. He had heard the car only a few seconds ago and was now giving a last glance at his image inside the tall mirror. Everything fitted perfectly, like always. He peeked out of the window, checking for the rain and saw Deidara already standing in front of the black limousine. Better not make his master wait then. Sasuke wasn't the one who would stall behind the door just to be two or three casual minutes late. He strode confidently through the almost empty house and then pushed the massive main door open. He made sure his pace was prompt but not hasty, steps firm but not too quick.

The deep onyx eyes measured Deidara carefully. Sasuke had already seen his master shirtless and also in casual clothing, and he knew Deidara could pull off any kind of outfit with enviable perfection. Today wasn't any different. The black suit embraced Deidara's flawless figure like second skin, lining all the right places. Shirt of the same colour elegantly merged into it and gave space for the crimson tie to shine and resonate with Deidara's blue eyes. Add the sinfully beautiful golden hair and all Sasuke could think of now was that Deidara looked like an angel in disguise.

Sasuke stopped in front of him, soft smirk playing on his lips. This was the man to whom Sasuke would belong to tonight. He could die tomorrow and his life would be perfect. 'Good evening... master?' he said smoothly, raising his voice at the end of the greeting to give a hint that he wasn't entirely sure if the title should be used still or not.

_As soon as Sasuke greeted Deidara, a smile formed on his lips, as he nodded, confirming Sasuke's use of master or sir for the evening. 'Good evening, Sasuke,' he muttered back, taking a step forward to close the distance between them. 'We don't have much time, because my colleague Sasori is a very impatient man, but regardless of that I want to give you something.' Taking the small velvet jewellery box out of his pocket, Deidara opened it and showed the golden broche carefully kept inside. It was a capital D, a swirl of birds around it, making it extra flashy. It wasn't a very good looking broche in all honesty, but that was not the point._

_Taking it out of the box Deidara grabbed a hold of Sasuke's sleek black jacket, holding it off his skin far enough to pin the broche on. 'Gold is not really your colour I have to admit, but I have noticed that gold is noticed more than silver. This one is bright and will get enough attention for people to notice you belong with me. The only mark you need for tonight. It should keep enough people away.' Brushing over the glistening gold broche, Deidara watched his reflection move in it, his touch lingering a little bit too long on Sasuke. 'And you may keep it if you wish after the night is over.'_

_Not moving an inch, Deidara stayed as close to Sasuke, their bodies almost touching. His hand was still placed against Sasuke's chest and slowly slipped up to his shoulder, thumb brushing against the soft skin of his neck. 'Black really suits you,' he murmured, fingering the edge of the black jacket and the black shirt worn below. 'But I do love having a glimpse of your perfect pale skin.' The collar of the shirt was lifted up, revealing the end of the black tie Sasuke had matched his entire outfit with. Giving it a rough pull, Deidara loosened the knot and then lifted the tie over Sasuke's head. It was carelessly stuffed into his pocket, ready to be disposed of in the car, but first his fingers were lifted up to the top button, smoothly pushing it out of its restraints. Another button followed, revealing the pale skin Deidara wanted to see. Softly his fingers brushed over Sasuke's collarbone, blue eyes following their every movement. 'Much better,' Deidara whispered, and then finally took a step back. 'Now are you ready to go?'_

Curious black orbs closely watched Deidara's every move, mostly the changes in his face as he kept talking. The delicate move of his lips and the shine in his heavenly eyes. Sasuke listened to everything that was said to him. He didn't care even if the broche would be a hideous piece of gold. It showed that he was Deidara's for tonight, but it was also a sign that Deidara was Sasuke's, somewhat. Even if it was just one night. A single evening where the two of them belonged together and everyone would be aware of that fact. Yes, he did love that.

When Deidara's touches didn't perish after the broche was on, Sasuke could feel the well-known butterflies fill his abdomen. The heat radiating from his master insignificantly clouding his mind. But the warm fingers were still there, exploring his skin and suit. Sasuke blushed slightly, realizing what Deidara was doing only after the first button had been undone. He cast down his eyes and let his lips tug up softly. This whole ordeal felt just a little too intimate to bear it without any reaction and he wished to stay this close to Deidara just a little longer. But at that moment Deidara was already taking a step back.

Sasuke looked up again. 'Thank you, master. I'm ready to go,' he answered and reached behind Deidara, opening the limo doors and stealing just a little more warmth from the man's body. The door was pulled, but he would never dare to go in first. Using his whole hand Sasuke gently pointed inside. 'Please, my master first.'

_For a second Deidara just stared at Sasuke and then slowly nodded once more, approving of Sasuke's behaviour. 'Thank you,' he replied and then turned around to get into the car, but shot a look over his shoulder. 'Careful though, Sasori bites.' And then he slid in, the cold leather clinging to his suit instantly. Sasori shot him a cold glare, but Deidara simply ignored it, not giving his friend the satisfaction of a reply. Once seated Deidara waited for Sasuke to join them, a spot reserved right beside Deidara, by the window. There wasn't much space for Sasuke to sit, as Deidara had intended. Bodily contact was important now._

Right as Sasuke joined inside the limo he got face to face with the most annoyed little man he had ever seen. Sasuke's expression stayed blank, but he would lie if he said that Sasori wasn't the cutest creature he had ever seen. Unfortunately cute wasn't always the best feature for a man. He greeted with another polite 'good evening'. This one notably cooler than the one he gave Deidara, but it was still a sign of good manners.

However what he got back wasn't even near well-behaved. 'You're late, you little brat,' Sasori barked and with a rude 'tsch' tilted his head away. 'Haughty Uchihas, always think they're something special,' Sasori ranted under his breath, clearly irritated even by Sasuke's silent presence.

Sasuke used the opportunity when Sasori wasn't looking to give him a cold glare, but for a few more seconds he would keep shut. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his fitting pants Sasuke turned to the side with a small frown to show Deidara that he didn't like Sasori's comment one bit.

_Such a remark was to be expected, but somewhere Deidara had hoped Sasori would've kept his big mouth shut. Why was the guy always so displeased with everything? Why were they friends again? Glancing down at Sasuke, Deidara shot him a bored look, pretending it all didn't matter. But his words told a different story, because of course he needed to reply. Sasuke could stand up for himself and should, but getting into a fight with the little redheaded brat was not a great way to start the evening with._

' _Just because you have one of the bad apples, doesn't mean they are all like that. Itachi has always been a good friend and I actually kind of like this one too.' Sliding his fingers through Sasuke's hair, he held on tightly for a moment, locking their eyes in an almost intimate gaze, and then he let his gaze drift away again towards Sasori. 'And I do think this one will be a better date than you would've been,' Deidara added with a smirk._

Onyx eyes went wide, jaw falling down and lips parting softly in a gesture of stunned awe. Sasuke would expect anything. Anything except this. Even though Deidara wasn't looking in his direction anymore, he couldn't take his gaze away from that handsome face. Not mentioning the tingles spreading evenly through his chest. He just stared, with no idea how long his deep gaze swallowed Deidara's tanned skin cell by cell.

For a while his master's words resonated in his mind like a powerful echo, Sasuke went almost deaf, disabling his hearing from catching anything else. It was no surprise that Sasori's next words went passed him, sounding like a small annoyed fly and nothing more. 'Just don't get ahead of yourself, Deidara. We're not there yet,' Sasori hissed and pierced Deidara lethally, not able to stand the humiliation in front of anyone else. 'And don't you dare come crying to me when this little punk will cause you trouble and shame.' He shot back and swung his head towards Sasuke who still hypnotized Deidara intensely.

_A soft chuckle left Deidara's lips as he shook his head, mocking Sasori slightly, but the guy had it coming. If someone needed to be taught manners, it was his small redheaded friend. 'First of all since when do I come crying to you? Secondly if we are aware of something, it's that the Uchiha family knows how to behave in public, far better than you do. Sasuke here,' Deidara said, grabbing Sasuke's knee and giving it a soft squeeze. 'Will be on his best behaviour, I am certain. My reputation will not suffer from bringing someone as handsome as Sasuke along. The only one causing me trouble will be you,' he challenged, smirk still on his lips. It was a foolish thought to think any Uchiha would be a problem at a public party. Sasuke maybe was a moody one, but his family practically drilled him into behaving. The pretty boy did have a bit more of an edge in comparison to Itachi, but that was what Deidara liked about him. It gave Sasuke an interesting trait._

Sasuke blinked several times, gradually coming out of his amazement. There was really no need for him to say anything for himself, not like he ever planned to. Deidara having his back all this time made him feel special, more than he had felt until now, if it was even possible. He was always praised for being handsome, but from the beautiful blond these words meant a lot more than just a simple compliment. Sasuke smiled ever so softly, showing that the good manners Deidara spoke about were in place. 'Thank you, master,' he breathed out gratefully, causing Sasori's chocolate eyes to snap into his direction dangerously. But the redhead seemed to be out of words and muttering something about annoying brats he began to ignore them, rather looking out of the window than at the men opposite of them.

Sasuke used the opportunity and after scooting an inch lower in his seat he leaned to the side, gently pushing his shoulder more into Deidara's, seeking the bodily contact Deidara intended to create. The motion was almost unnoticeable by a human eye, but it sure could be felt by the one who gave Sasuke far too little sitting space.

_Having won the argument, Deidara felt very pleased about himself. It was always nice to put Sasori in his place and he honestly didn't get that opportunity a lot. Feeling his little pet for the evening inch closer, lifted Deidara's spirits even more. An arm was raised, but instead of wrapping it around Sasuke's shoulder, Deidara leaned his elbow on one of Sasuke's shoulder and started playing with Sasuke's hair, plucking at the locks at the back of Sasuke's head. An earthy scent rose up, and Deidara took a nice whiff of it. A really nice shampoo Sasuke had used._

_Bringing his lips close to Sasuke's ear after, Deidara started to whisper, this conversation only intended to be between them. 'There is still something I need from you, pretty boy. As long as I don't have that contract, you're not allowed to go in.' And right as he had finished talking, the car stopped, the door instantly opened by one of the doorman._

Sasuke's stomach jumped. Too many things happening at once. Deidara's hand in his hair distracted his eyes which hazily followed Sasori's petite figure promptly leaving the limo, but not before the redhead managed to shoot the two men one last irritated glance. Then they remained alone and it took a few far too long seconds to get focused on what Deidara had said to him.

Right! The contract. The one Sasuke had printed right the moment he had opened Deidara's mail. The one he had signed and, of course, ticked that same evening. The one which he had, luckily, neatly folded into an envelope and then placed into the inner pocket of his suit. All this before Deidara's presence had the opportunity to distract his thoughts from anything else but his master. That just wasn't like him, Sasuke never forgot about important stuff and this contract was very important. How could it slip his mind this easily? The answer for that question was currently sitting right next to him, still waiting for a response. Sasuke blushed faintly. 'I'm sorry. I...' He didn't finish the sentence, actions spoke better than words, so he rather reached inside his suit and handed Deidara the white envelope containing said contract.

_Taking the envelope, Deidara removed his hand from Sasuke's hair and used his finger to slide through the paper, freeing the contract from its confines. Unfolding the papers, Deidara glanced through it and then with a nod folded it back up and stuffed it in the inside of his jacket. 'That all looks good,' Deidara replied, giving no indication on what he was actually thinking about it. Should leave that as a surprise, right? 'Now, it's time to get out. I have a few things to discuss with you before we enter.' He let Sasuke get out first and then followed suit, offering Sasuke an arm as they walked up the steps leading up to the hotel. A ballroom had been rented there specifically for this event, and it was already getting quite busy._

_Stopping Sasuke right before the glass doors, held open by more doormen, Deidara got ready for the final rules. 'Because this is your first time, there are some things you are not aware of yet,' he murmured, keeping their conversation private as he looked down at Sasuke. 'As my plus one you are seen as my pet or slave, whichever term you prefer. Because of your position it's considered rude if you strike up a conversation with other masters. Speak only when spoken to. Other pets are fine, if you see someone you'd like to speak to.' He let the first rule settle in, in the meantime avoiding someone who tried to pass them. 'When we move through the room, I should be in the front. If you feel like you're losing me, give a tug at my sleeve and I'll wait for you. When we're standing still, you should stand beside me, but not behind me. You may stand a little in front of me, but not directly.' A small smile then graced his lips, putting Sasuke at ease, hopefully. 'And finally, when anything displeases you, just let me know. It's your first time, so I'll be lenient with you. Just say it in private and not include others.'_

Sasuke listened closely, taking and remembering all the given rules. It seemed much easier than he had anticipated. Maybe Deidara decided to go easy on him. Not that he could know. Sasuke had no idea how Deidara acted towards his other clients, and that's what Sasuke still was - a client, right? Better not think about this now though. He had other things to deal with. 'Understood,' Sasuke murmured, giving a nod as a reassurance that he had learned and agreed on all the given terms and conditions. It wasn't like he could back down now, even if he wanted to. But going back was currently the last thing on his mind.

Sasuke glanced down, readjusting the position of the golden broche on his suit. When he looked back up an excited shimmer flashed in his eyes. He reached with his fingers and gently let them slide over Deidara's palm, then his arm fell back along his side. Sasuke himself had no idea if the gesture meant something, he simply felt like touching Deidara, so he did just that. He had the permission after all. 'I'm ready, sir.' And there it was. A small, innocent tease. If there was a person who could recognize the subtle change in his tone, it was Deidara. His voice was still polite, every other man would see him as a well behaved pet. Only those who had actually experienced his so called submission mode would be able to hear the difference. And the single person who had the pleasure was standing right here in front of him. If Deidara would notice the small pushes, which were meant solely for him, was unknown. But if he wouldn't, then they would go pass everyone else.

_If sometimes was dangerous, it was teasing Deidara. Especially on a night like this when the excitement was already high, memories of other parties leaving a nice stamp behind. So that tone in which Sasuke spoke, the little pressure on the "sir" stirred something awake inside of Deidara. Bringing a hand behind Sasuke's head he brought their faces closer together, Deidara's lips lingering right in front of Sasuke's. His breath was ghosting over the pretty boy's face, enticing him to lean in and make a move, which he was not allowed to._

' _Oh, you better be ready,' Deidara purred, his free hand moving towards Sasuke's hip. 'I saw that ticked box, so you have some work to do. See if you can convince your master it would be nice to take you home, and take you in his very own bed, forcing every possible sound from your lips until you can't speak anymore.' A soft groan left his lips as a let them graze Sasuke's softly. Right after he pulled away as if he had never said all those words and offered Sasuke his arm again. 'Now let's go. There are enough interesting people to meet,' he said in the most neutral tone._

His insides fluttered, the hormones in his body painfully reacting. Sasuke would never dare to cross the line of kissing Deidara, but the blond wasn't making it very easy on him either. He must have known how hard it was to resist the temptation to inch just a little closer and join their lips. Just a little, a distance so small Sasuke could feel his head spin. A few more seconds and he wouldn't be able to hold himself, nor the blood in his body. Oh god... How he wished for Deidara to keep that lewd talk, but in a public place like this, it would only cause a scandal, which was something Sasuke definitely didn't want now.

He accepted Deidara's offered arm with a blank face, although the blush said many other things. A very secret cocky smirk was shot then. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was always kind of a thrill-seeker and knowing that Deidara would push back with so much force, only seduced him to tease more. It seemed their tiny private game was on. Sasuke already knew who would be the winner and who would be the defeated one. And he couldn't wait to earn his punishment.

_The doormen greeted them with a short nod, and then together they entered the hotel. The hall was littered with people, dressed in all sorts of ways. Some truly had no clue on what to wear to party like these, though some of them must be entertainment as well. Not to mention there would be some stalls that sold things that might interest them. Sasori had mentioned a new restraint he wanted to have a look at. Perhaps there would be more interesting things to see around there._

_The doors to the ballroom were wide open, showing off more people. By the door they ran into the host, and Deidara offered her the invite he had received. A VIP one, because he belonged there. She seemed pleased with his arrival and ushered them in quickly. 'Now the party really begins,' Deidara murmured, expending his tease slightly. Around them were mostly proper dressed men, some coming with dates and some coming alone. A few people around were barely dressed in anything. Leather shorts barely covering their butts as they moved around, making sure their hips swayed perfectly from left to right. The pets looking for a master. 'Any questions so far?' Deidara asked, moving them further into the room, greeting a few others along the way._

Expression unfazed, head turning first to the left then to the right, onyx eyes slid over the surroundings. There were mostly things Sasuke had already expected, some more than others. Nothing could really shock him to the point he would feel offended. He couldn't attend a party like this if there would be a chance that he could feel uncomfortable. Black seemed to be a popular colour, no surprise there. Quite a few people seemed to wear a lot less than was allowed even during a hot summer day. Covered in strips of leather contrasting with their skin. Sasuke never let his stare linger for too long. Not because he would be nervous, but because he simply wasn't interested. Not in anyone else except the man standing next to him. He tightened his grip on Deidara's arm to catch his attention before moving his eyes to the side. Sasuke gave his master an empty look, the one that didn't really say anything but now was a perfect answer for Deidara's question.

' _Alright, let me just mention some names you don't necessarily need to remember,' Deidara replied to the look, still feeling like he should make some kind of introduction. He was a polite man as well, and had acted as a host quite a few times as well, so he was aware of how these things were handled the best. 'If you look to the left you see Sasori talking to someone with slicked back hair. He's actually a pet, but we've known him for a very long time. Itachi knows him as well actually, just not this part of his life. This is Hidan and the masked man now coming back their way is Kakuzu, his master. They've been together since high school,' he explained, casually sending a wave Hidan's way as soon as he was noticed._

_Moving on Deidara then steered their bodies a little to right to focus on a few others. 'There we have one of our leading ladies,' he pointed out, referring to a woman dressed in a low cut purple dress, her long blond hair loosely falling down her body. 'She hasn't been part of this for a long time. I would say about a year now, but she instantly got a perfect reputation. The air she has around her just carries something. Usually she comes alone, but has enough attention when she is here. From men and women alike,' he explained, giving her an appreciative once over. That woman really knew how to show herself off without actually showing too much._

Following Deidara's words, Sasuke let his gaze roam around the room, appreciating the small introduction. The names would be remembered for now, forgotten later after this party was over. But he did have a sharp mind and could remember a bit of new information if he wanted to. Sasuke never really was the asking type, but now it seemed that he got the opportunity to share some small talk with Deidara and maybe learn something about him, or about his life. He would be a fool to let this chance slip by. 'Sir... How long have you been a part of this?' Sasuke asked innocently. A flood of more questions attacking his mind, but he figured it wouldn't be very polite to throw them all at once.

_Deidara had been ready to move to the next person, but was stopped by Sasuke's question. He let it settle in his mind for a moment, coming up with a proper answer, as he moved them towards the bar. Two glasses of Prosecco were instantly placed before them and Deidara took his gladly, but he wouldn't drink too much tonight. His mind couldn't become too clouded since he was on the job in a way. 'Well, I rolled into this world like most of us did. Through someone else. When I was in college I got involved with an older gentleman. He introduced me to this world and forced me into submission much like I now do with you.' He took a sip of the Prosecco as he let the memory dance through his head, a soft smile forming on his lips. 'It had been marvellous. I had never experienced anything similar to that. The sex had been amazing. But soon he grew tired of me, because I kept challenging him. After the relationship fell apart I decided I wanted to be the dominant one now, and I have taken that role ever since. I was about nineteen when I met the man and I am now twenty six, so seven years already.'_

Waiting for his master to pick a glass, Sasuke followed suit and took the second one. He pulled it closer to his side, but never took a sip. He didn't intend to drink alcohol, not right from the start at least. He wanted to remember every single detail clearly as day and alcohol would only cloud his mind and judgement. A large amount also caused him to act up and that was definitely something he wanted to avoid completely. He might misbehave later on, but that would be done in private or in a way no-one but Deidara would recognize. Just like with the 'sir' earlier. It would be an innocent tease... a challenge for Deidara. Sasuke could only hope his master liked those. Speaking of which... Deidara appeared to be quite open about his life. That was good. Sasuke could appreciate when he got more than just a simple answer to his question, though only in cases he was actually interested. It made the communication a lot easier for both sides.

'And what about you... master? Do you like challenges?' Sasuke curiously quirked an eyebrow. That query was practically placed there by Deidara himself. All he did was reformulate the sentence, in a way.

_Smile growing Deidara let his eyes slide through the room, understanding exactly what Sasuke meant. Cheeky little boy, wasn't he? Secretly he let his hand slip down to Sasuke's side, and squeezed him there a little. A small punishment for implying something. Though it shouldn't be too painful. 'Challenges are fun till a certain point,' he murmured, nodding at someone across the room, his glass raised as a greeting. 'My master had a point when he broke things off with me. I was not meant as a pet. I was meant to be a master as well and was taught a great deal this way. I would've reacted the same way as he. It's also about our egos. You can push too far and at some point you have no means to break someone down anymore. It would become true torture and that's something we don't aspire. You'll figure things out along the way. See what you are really into.' Taking a sip of his drink, Deidara thought he had explained things quite well._

An ordinary person would probably feel a little ashamed right now. The way Deidara put his answer clearly revealed that he wasn't going to walk around the bush with Sasuke's questions. But it was only for the best, Sasuke liked when people talked straight to the point with him, even when he didn't do it that often with others. Main thing to remember was that Deidara did enjoy being challenged, but Sasuke could understand that too much of anything is never good. 'Hn,' he hummed and nodded, confirming his consent to what had been said.

Moving his hand Sasuke gently wrapped his fingers around Deidara's wrist from below, secretly keeping the hand on his hip in place, but also being careful for his actions to be seen more as a request than a demand. His eyes never left Deidara's face, but now the gaze became even more intense, revealing Sasuke's growing interest. 'Have you ever had a client you weren't able to handle? For various reasons?' He could think of many reasons Deidara would refuse or wouldn't deal with a client. Feelings were one of them, from either side. But Sasuke wasn't going to ask dead on, he would let his master choose the answer for himself.

_Casting his eyes down Deidara looked at the hand now wrapped around his wrist and then further on ignored it. The only response to it being his fingers spreading further over Sasuke's waist to have a better hold. Pursing his lips Deidara thought about the question, going through all those past experiences he had once had. There had been awful once definitely, but he did also have a secrecy policy. Couldn't let on too much. 'Well, there are certain rules for clients on which I can deny them, which has happened before. Most of them were requests I couldn't perform or rather wouldn't. I draw lines as well. Sometimes I send them over to someone else in the house and sometimes I really send them away. There are some strange people out there.'_

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, cautiously studying Deidara's face for quite a while. The blond had just answered more questions than Sasuke could really come up with. The few other ones, he still had, were put aside for now. It wasn't the right time nor the right mood for either of them. Sasuke was now mostly overwhelmed by how sharing Deidara actually was. He would have never guessed he would receive that much information about his master just by asking three rather innocent queries.

The palm on his waist was spreading its heat all over Sasuke's stomach, he could feel it burning a mark against his skin even through the cloth which parted them. He sighed softly, reaching for the glass he thought would never be touched. Maybe he should at least take a sip, to get his ever busy mind out of analysing every silly detail. Sasuke nodded towards Deidara and rose the glass slightly; silently expressing that this one is to him. Then let a tiny amount of alcohol slide inside his mouth and rolled it on his tongue before swallowing. It seemed the small talk was over. Sasuke glanced down at the hand which still held Deidara's wrist, he brushed his thumb over the delicate skin once before his arm fell back along his side.

_Taking his freed arm from Sasuke's side, Deidara lifted it up and let his thumb brush over Sasuke's cheek. Deidara had leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Sasuke's again, closing the distance between their bodies. 'I never took you for a curious one, pretty boy,' he muttered, flashing him a lopsided smirk, before pulling back._

_Sipping of the champagne after raising it together with Sasuke, Deidara let his eyes wander through the room, finding it time to actually mingle a little and get to the purpose of this evening. And this his eyes landed on someone Deidara still held very dear. Of course the sea green eyes had already located him, a fond smile barely visible on his lips. Placing to the glass back on the bar, Deidara freed his hands and then took a few steps forward, right as the other moved towards him. A tall man with luscious long brown locks followed after the other, but Deidara paid him no mind at first._

' _It's so good to see you, Gaara,' Deidara called out happily as he wrapped two arms around the other's frame, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek. 'You really should stop by the mansion again when you have the time.' Normally this would be an empty gesture, but this time Deidara meant it. Gaara was special to him and the soft kiss he got back gave off the same sign._

' _Good to see you too, Deidara,' Gaara said softly, stepping back to create a certain amount of space between them again. His raspy voice sent happy tingles down Deidara's spine, memories being called up once more. This really was turning into a very special evening. A hand moved to the side as Gaara pointed as his plus one, the beauty sending a cold look at Deidara. Another interesting one it seemed and his looks said everything about his family name. 'This is Neji,' Gaara introduced, and the other shot them a small nod as a greeting._

The place Deidara's thumb swept his face still tingled, but his master was no longer sharing the pleasant moment Sasuke had only a few seconds ago. He made the mistake of letting his eyes get lost in Deidara's movements again. A painful stab went through his chest. It couldn't really be helped and Sasuke rather cast his look down, not wanting to be caught with hurt in the deep onyx stare. The moment Deidara shared with another person was too intimate for him to stare openly, but the gentle kiss on the other man's cheek did leave Sasuke with a bitter taste in his mouth. The one called Gaara must have really been close to Deidara and that could easily make Sasuke envious. He wished one day Deidara would be this close to him as well, maybe even closer.

But his master was now standing too far, and Sasuke did remember the rules. He mirrored Deidara's few steps with his own and stilled his body again only when he was safely placed next to his master. There he kept silent, waiting. Sasuke was sure Deidara wouldn't ignore his presence and he expected to be introduced in the same manner as the... wait a second. Neji?

Oh, he so knew this guy. How could he not. The Hyuuga Company was the second biggest on the market. Right after the Uchihas. Or at least that's what his father said. Sasuke was sure that among the Hyuuga family had been said the exact opposite. The truth was probably somewhere in between. The only remaining fact was that Sasuke was kind of familiar with the identity of the aristocratic looking brunet. An irritated look settled in his eyes and the Uchiha nature flowed up. But Neji seemed to be more targeted on Deidara than anyone else, which brought Sasuke to think that the two of them might currently be in almost the same uncomfortable situation. And now that Neji already set himself into the well-known posh Hyuuga stance, Sasuke could actually be the bigger man.

Sasuke softly nodded towards Neji, right after the name was mentioned, showing that he politely acknowledged his presence, then gave a short empty look to Gaara. The one which couldn't really reveal any thoughts nor emotions, good or bad. He assumed it was better than to try way too hard. Ending the circle he set his eyes on Deidara; expecting.

' _Nice to meet you, Neji,' Deidara replied politely and then took a step back to get right beside Sasuke. Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he focused the conversation solely on his plus one. 'And this pretty boy is Sasuke. It's his first time coming here, so I've been showing him around mostly.' For a moment Gaara's eyes widened at that comment. Deidara taking a date to a party was already quite extraordinary, but someone who never had attended one before, was even rarer. It was the only reaction he had before Deidara continued speaking again, not giving the others any room to properly reply. 'And Sasuke, this is Gaara. He has been in the field for a few years now and we met each other at a party about two years back,' he explained, shooting Sasuke a slight smile._

_Gaara nodded a small polite greeting at Sasuke, corners of his lips tugging up a little. 'Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I never expected Deidara to bring a date today. I always thought I was the only one he would ever bring,' he murmured in his raspy voice. A tease was hidden in his words just for Deidara, because before Gaara had been the only one Deidara had ever taken as a date, seeing they had been together for almost a year._

Sasuke's mind went wild. Brain cells electrified and turned into a hot rush. These few next seconds were important. He knew that what he would say and how he would react now would have a big value for Deidara. But first things first.

Sasuke bowed politely towards Gaara, not too low to appear unnatural, just enough to express his respect with the given Uchiha's elegance. Then let the muscles in his face relax, setting an innocent vibe of a submissive pet. Seeing Gaara smile softly at him he repaid the gesture as well. 'Pleased to meet you too,' he said smoothly. Sasuke could only hope that when Gaara already spoke to him it wouldn't be too blunt to say something as well. 'It's been an honour to be able to accompany my master here.' He sent a gentle look up to Deidara, showing off more affection than he might actually want. But Gaara's comment did tickle his ego, it seemed Sasuke really was something special to Deidara. Maybe he was even aspiring for a spot Gaara already held in the blond's heart.

Now that Sasuke felt comfortable again, he could finally analyse the situation. The two masters seemed to be still close, really close. It wasn't hard to notice it by the way they watched each other, so it was fairly possible that Gaara was an ex-boyfriend. On the other hand the air didn't carry any hints of awkwardness. They interacted with ease which could only be achieved when the feelings on both sides are even and clear. Meaning they were either really good actors or their relationship was in stage of two good friends. No old and unresolved grudges held. Sasuke couldn't feel threatened by Gaara's presence even if he had the right to be.

_Watching Sasuke's response Deidara noticed a small change in those black depths. It was a sign that Deidara had never missed before, and any other master would recognise as well. A dangerous one. One Deidara normally would run away from. Something that was simply not allowed when it came to clients. It had happened before and Deidara had immediately cut ties and had sent them away. It made things easier for both parties. But Deidara couldn't run away, wouldn't run away this time. Swallowing heavily Deidara forced the lump down his throat, realising this was what Sasori had been referring to. Gaara must notice as well. It was just this small change it behaviour._

_Pulling himself back up Deidara glanced over at Gaara, knowing his posture had turned awkward for a moment. Straightening up Deidara made sure he looked proper again, his eyes locking with the sea green ones. His hand stayed on Sasuke's shoulder though, keeping the small connection they had, because for some reason he couldn't pull away now._

_The smile had disappeared from Gaara's lips, his chin lifted slightly as he noticed all the small hints in Deidara's form. He knew the blond better than most people. But before anyone noticed the smile had disappeared, it was back on the thin lips. 'Well, it has been great seeing you again, Deidara. I will give you a call soon, so we can catch up on things. Sasuke, it was a pleasure,' Gaara said with a nod. 'I wish the best luck to you both.' Giving another kiss on Deidara's cheek, Gaara then moved away from them, the last small hint lying in his final line._

Sasuke nodded towards the leaving pair one last time. As he watched Gaara retreat, another thought struck him. The redhead seemed like one of the cool, serious types; somehow similar to Sasuke himself. If he really was Deidara's previous love interest, maybe Sasuke did have a shot with the blond after all.

He glanced up, gave Deidara a tiny innocent smile and turned more to face his master. A hand has been raised and pale fingers caressed through a strand of golden hair hanging over Deidara's shoulder. Sasuke watched the beautiful silk shine against the black suit. He moved through the whole length until the tips slipped through. 'So... what else is on the plan, sir?' he asked curiously and didn't forget to put a playful tease into the tone of his voice. Even if Deidara seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a while, possibly not listening, the mischievous boyish smirk plastered on Sasuke's lips revealed everything. But his master was silent for too long, and Sasuke did want some attention when they were now alone again. Greedy little Uchiha.

_It took some time before Deidara actually came back down to earth, and with fingers sliding through his hair, it only brought along a more soothing effect. But what was he getting himself into honestly. Gaara had made a good point when mentioning Deidara had never brought a date along, except for the redhead. And they had been dating at the time, so it had been logical. Had it really only been a kind move from his part to do Sasuke a favour? The curiosity and need to feel more was something he recognised. Something he had experienced when he had been younger. But was that truly the limit of all this? It couldn't be the only reason why he had invited Sasuke along._

_The low murmur of Sasuke's words eventually brought him back, an extra blink needed to actually understand what Sasuke had said. 'Well, I don't have a set plan for the evening, but soon the entertainment will start. Most invites have arrived now, so that is the key to start. There are also some stands that sell things, so we could visit them and see what they have to offer. Perhaps you'll see something you'll enjoy. And of course we can just converse with people. If you see anyone you'd like to get to know, I'll introduce you. There are enough people here who offer very different things.'_

Telling Deidara that the only reason why Sasuke was here, was to spent more time with his master, probably wasn't the best idea. But several options had been placed in front of him and he guessed it would be rude to brush all of them off. So he mused for a while, setting his face into a slight frown. He wasn't particularly interested in meeting anyone else, the single person Sasuke wished to know was already standing next to him. And the show wasn't starting for a while yet. He was left with only one option. 'I guess we can go see the stands,' Sasuke hummed. 'You can show me something you personally like and maybe I'll find it enjoyable too.' Yes, that was a nice idea. Now he had an opportunity to sneak another peek into Deidara's life.

_A soft chuckle escaped Deidara when Sasuke mentioned the personal bit. Of course the guy was fishing for more. Of course he needed to know what Deidara would want. It didn't have anything to do with what they were doing here. It was not important for Sasuke to know what Deidara enjoyed and actually not a smart idea anyway. They were entering dangerous grounds, and Deidara could be the responsible one now. Could simply walk to a stand that did show things he could use for his work. It was a simple choice. Though Deidara still felt himself struggling with actually deciding._

_Offering Sasuke his arm again, Deidara moved forward, leading them towards the stands at the side of the room, and right before two stands he halted. Maybe he should just let Sasuke decide what he wanted to see. 'Well, if you really are interested in what I personally find interesting, then we can take the stand on the left. But considering the reasons you hired me, I would suggest taking the right. They are specialised in tying someone up and I see they have a new structure to hang from the ceiling.' An offer, and Sasuke could choose. The oils and feathers on the left shouldn't be as appealing to the pretty boy._

He stood there for a while. The ropes and strange hanging mechanisms did seem interesting, but he could always find something about that on the internet, or try another specialist. The chance to learn what Deidara would do with feathers and oils came only once, and it was right now. 'The left,' Sasuke uttered resolutely. The reason he had hired Deidara wasn't so the blond would please him at the end, but to get a chance to actually and genuinely please the blond. Wasn't that what a pet was meant for after all? To please his master? It shouldn't be odd or unusual that Sasuke desired just that. For the first time in his life he wanted to focus on someone else beside himself. Finally.

_There was a slight hesitation in Deidara's step, uncertainty still slipping through, but he did lead Sasuke to the stand and nodded at the woman on the other side. He instantly told her he didn't need any help, knowing exactly what to do with these things. Deidara would know exactly how to introduce Sasuke to these kinds of pleasures. Grabbing one of the feather dusters, as they appeared to be, Deidara turned his body towards Sasuke. Popping Sasuke's collar up, he created more room to play._

' _Imagine yourself lying on the bed, someone having turned you on so badly that every touch is almost too much. Not enough to make you come, but enough to break you down almost completely. The night is dark, but the weather is soft, a nice temperature taking over. The other is hovering over you, relishing in your need for them. And then they slide the feathers softly over your bare skin.' Deidara brought the feathers up and let them slide over Sasuke's collarbone, peeking just a little under the dress shirt Sasuke wore._

The short speech flashed an image so vivid, Sasuke needed to close his eyes briefly. With what Deidara had said he was now very wary of feathers. Not all of them, obviously, but in Deidara's hands it seemed that even a flimsy feather can turn into a weapon of utter terror... or pleasure. It all really depended on how much one enjoyed to be ripped off all his sane thoughts. And Sasuke loved to be broken down. Unfortunately he had never met anyone who would be able to do this, until his master, until Deidara. A devil who could turn a feather play into merciless torture and probably the only one who could currently force Sasuke into submission with the same object.

Although Sasuke's expression stayed blank, his breathing did grow shallow for a moment. The soft item tickling his skin proved Deidara's point quite nicely when the hand rising towards Deidara's wrist shook a little. The touch was hesitant and almost as soft as the feather itself. Looking straight into the vibrant blue eyes Sasuke opened his mouth, but the ability to speak was taken from him. He blamed the feather. Sasuke measured the treacherous object with a frown before he gently pulled it out of Deidara's grasp and freed his skin from the tingling sensation. He studied it for a while before pointing it on Deidara. 'And you, sir... do you enjoy being teased to no end?' Sasuke put a tiny emphasis on the word 'you', clearly showing what the question was all about.

_Another soft chuckle fell from Deidara's lips. The pretty boy was quite entertaining, though he probably didn't even realise it. Before answering the question, Deidara actually took the feather duster back from Sasuke and placed it back on the table. Better have it safely on the table. Deidara didn't want to be the victim here and have the feathers used against him. 'I enjoy a soft treatment mostly. It's nice to be pushed to your limits, but what I enjoy most is just being taken care of. Receive a nice massage,' Deidara said, lifting up a small bottle of oil. 'Or take a shower together and have the other wash my hair.' Glancing away from Sasuke, Deidara realised he was saying quite a lot. Things he normally wouldn't share with a client. 'But yeah, that's not really important. Tonight is more focused on you, so we should focus on something else,' he said with a frown, eyes staring at the few bottles of different oils standing in a line._

Sasuke was lost. Lost in the thoughts of taking care of his master. If there was a chance, he would whisper all kinds of things into Deidara's ear. Softly. Because even he could be gentle when the other wanted it. He enjoyed a rough handling on himself, but there was no need for him to cause any pain to the other. If Deidara would give him the permission to touch, Sasuke could show him how tender he could be. He would treasure his master and take care of him, like a proper pet should. Alright... this wasn't like him. At all. But Deidara, he was simply... intoxicating. The blond was changing him. This was getting far beyond Sasuke's understanding. He thought the craving for Deidara would go away when the need for his company would be satisfied properly, but the more time he spent with this graceful creature, the more he fell into his spell. Was it just him or had Deidara this effect on everyone? He didn't want to know.

Copying Deidara's movements Sasuke longingly measured the observed oils, he wouldn't say anything. He had no idea if he even could at this point. So he remained mute, letting the quiet moment flow around them. It wasn't an awkward silence, or at least not for him. Sasuke simply enjoyed Deidara's company even without unnecessary words. Which was on the other hand exactly like him.

_For Deidara the silence wasn't as comfortable. It made him uncertain. Had he said too much? Crossed lines he shouldn't have? Made this relationship far more intimate than planned? It was confusing at first, because Deidara had never had this happen before between a client and himself. Deidara had never felt anything at all for clients, holding onto the boundaries any master should have in this line of employment. But Deidara was smart enough to realise it was because of Sasuke personally. He was special, for some reason. And it seemed the pretty boy had some kind of interest in him as well, though Deidara wasn't sure if it was mere admiration. This didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this evening and perhaps a little while longer. Experiment. See where this would go. Find out what exactly Sasuke truly craved._

_Glancing to the side Deidara took in Sasuke's appearance. He really was a handsome young man. Strong looking, independent. Getting caught up in his thoughts, Deidara grabbed Sasuke's chin, and turned his pet to face him. Swiftly he moved forward, intending to press his lips against the other's, wanting to have a taste of those sweet looking lips._

' _Good evening, gentlemen.'_

_And that was how the moment was instantly ruined, the slick voice creating a fresh barrier between him and Sasuke, as Deidara stood back up straight._

Sasuke blinked several times. The shock ripping him straight out of his musings. Did he just see right? Or was he only imagining things? Was Deidara just going to...? No. That would be too beautiful to be true. The grip on his chin was gone before he even knew why it was actually there in the first place. Did he do something wrong? It took a while before Sasuke registered the stranger who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Although he had no particular reason, he instantly disliked the man. Because the same man caused his master to pull back, to get unusually detached towards Sasuke. Why? The man ruined this moment, the one which could turn out to be the perfect moment for... something. Sasuke had no idea how much had been lost by the unwanted interference. But he could feel the unease that settled around them.

He measured the invader coldly and inched closer to Deidara, looking for some contact. He simply couldn't bring himself to be completely polite. Not to this man. He was tall and his skin sickly pale, long dark hair reaching all the way to his waist, but the texture not in the least as shiny and silky as Deidara's. Sasuke wouldn't be bothered by that. He had no interest in appearance anyway. But those snakelike eyes watched them with a hidden ulterior motive. And the exaggerated purple lining around them was maybe too much for Sasuke's taste. He judged him, even though he wouldn't want to. He loathed this man strongly and he didn't even feel guilty for it. He never would.

' _Orochimaru,' Deidara greeted coldly, shooting the man a short nod. 'I see you're still around.' Perhaps a strange comment to make, but Orochimaru was one not liked much by others. He was actually the client, though still the master to someone. He was Kabuto's client, though he didn't seem to teach Orochimaru the proper ways. They were both too inexperienced or maybe to focused on their own ways, crossing boundaries over and over again._

_A smile slivered onto Orochimaru's lips, shooting a small nod at Deidara before his eyes instantly moved towards Sasuke. His long tongue slipped out and moved across his lips, showing some kind of interest in Deidara's pretty boy. 'As if they would be able to keep me away,' Orochimaru replied, showing he knew exactly what Deidara had implied, and was not fazed by this at all. 'I enjoy these parties far too much. There are always so many interesting people around.' As the man spoke, he moved forward, faking interest in the products on the table as he got closer and closer to the two men, specifically to Sasuke. Kabuto was off somewhere, possibly talking to pets he knew quite well._

_A loud voice suddenly boomed through the speakers hanging through the room, announcing the first show would soon start, but Deidara hardly paid any attention to it. The closeness of Orochimaru bothered him, and he wanted the man gone. Wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist, he pulled his pet closer, making sure there was no bodily contact between the other two. But he had not forgotten about his manners. 'Orochimaru, this is Sasuke. My date for the evening. Sasuke, this is Orochimaru. Fairly new to all this much like yourself.' He hoped Sasuke understood what it meant. That this man was not aware how to properly act._

Sasuke kept silent, suspicious look tied upon Orochimaru. He felt safer with Deidara's arm around his waist, somehow protected, but that snake still creeped him out. And with the way he licked his lips while staring openly at Sasuke, he did manage to cause him to shiver uncomfortably. He didn't want to be closer to Orochimaru than was actually necessary. All the way across the ballroom would probably be the best. But the man was now getting even closer, only causing Sasuke to almost melt into Deidara. He just wanted the weirdo gone. That was all. But he needed to show some manners for Deidara's reputation, so he at least nodded shortly after they got introduced. But he kept his mouth shut, no polite tone would come out at this point anyway and Orochimaru wasn't even talking to him.

' _It's very nice to meet you, Sasuke,' Orochimaru answered as soon as he was introduced, taking this moment to fully turn towards the pair, eyes pulled down towards Sasuke. He was openly ogling Sasuke, pleased smirk visible on his lips. Casually he pushed his long locks behind his air, showing off more of his pale skin. He was dressed in a grey suit, white shirt underneath, and like Sasuke, no tie. 'So how did someone like you roll into this world?'_

_Deidara wanted to step in then, answer for Sasuke, and close of the conversation before they truly wouldn't get rid of Orochimaru anymore. But right as he stepped forward, someone tapped him by the arm, a worried look on his face. The question had left the shorter male's lips in a rush, explaining the problem with in the same speed. A problem backstage with a pet who had been Deidara's client once. The master had been unable to guide the pet through the process, and it would be embarrassing to have the pet openly defy his master at this party. Deidara really needed to respond and help out. This was what he did and he would be able to get the pet back on stage. It was something his client had always enjoyed, so why there was such defiance now, was strange enough. With a sigh Deidara admitted defeat, forgetting slightly about Orochimaru even being there._

_Grabbing Sasuke by the chin once more, this time with different intentions, Deidara made sure his pet heard everything he was saying. 'I promised I wouldn't leave your side during the evening, but I'm sorry. I need to break that promise. I need to go back stage for a moment, but I will be back shortly. Stay here, so I can easily find you. If anything is wrong, don't go looking for me. Call me. I'll pick up the phone and then come find you. Don't leave your position.' Deidara put an extra emphasize on the last line, wanting Sasuke to follow this rule the most. With a final long look and a thumb swipe over Sasuke's cheek, Deidara moved away, following after the shorter male quickly and safe the show they were about to perform._

' _Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you for him,' Orochimaru muttered, his smirk growing even further._

A look of a lost puppy followed Deidara's back, but Sasuke wouldn't protest. He understood the importance of the backstage problem only from the vibe of the short conversation. With Sasuke's heavy sigh Deidara was gone, leaving him at Orochimaru's mercy. The sly grin made Sasuke's stomach squirm, but he would stay in his place, waiting. He glanced at Orochimaru shortly, then away. He had no intention to answer the question, he wasn't obliged to and his reasons were mostly personal anyway.

Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets Sasuke let his eyes roam around, he squeezed the phone, making sure it was still there. He could feel Orochimaru's hungry gaze on him and out of the corner of his eye kept his guard up.

' _I see you are not a very talkative person,' Orochimaru said, keeping his posture casual as if to put Sasuke at ease, but in reality he was inching closer and closer, his fingers sliding over the table of the stand, soon reaching Sasuke's back. 'I can assure you I am harmless. Deidara and I are in the same business, so you must understand our lives are quite the same.' A lie, a very serious lie. Because they weren't entirely in the same business, but Sasuke wasn't aware of all this. How could he ever know? 'So tell me, do you enjoy your time with Deidara? Has he been a pleasant master to you?' His hand had slivered up towards Sasuke's shoulder, plucking away some invisible dust, and then he simply kept his hand there._

His body twitched. Sasuke instinctively moved away, maybe he was now turned face to face with Orochimaru, but at least he got the hand of off him. It was now hovering in the air. He gave the hand a glare, then a glare to Orochimaru. Maybe this way the pervert would understand Sasuke didn't wish to be touched. At all!

'My master is...' he wavered, frowning up at Orochimaru's face. He wouldn't believe a word this guy said, but he guessed keeping silent would maybe be way too rude. 'Yes, he's been very kind to me,' Sasuke hummed in the end, showing no interest in continuing the conversation. The fingers in his pocket squeezed the phone even tighter.

_Pursing his lips Orochimaru glanced down at Sasuke, his height making him tower over the pet. 'That's good,' he replied in a hushed voice, not really paying attention to Sasuke's answer in the first place. Orochimaru was far more focused on the body language. Sasuke inching away from him, but causing him to actually face Orochimaru in the process. Reaching out it was easy now to slide his fingers through Sasuke's hair, and no one around would see anything odd going on. 'Masters should take good care of their pets. See to their every need. In return the pet of course takes care of the master too. What do you do for Deidara, Sasuke?'_

Sasuke moved his head to the side, escaping the contact once again and deepening the displeased frown. 'That's personal,' he hissed, but he felt obliged to stay in his spot, not a step away. Just like Deidara had told him. Orochimaru was already making him quite uncomfortable, but mainly annoyed. He knew what the creep was implying, what kind of conversation he wanted to strike and Sasuke had no intention to help him get there. 'Could you, please, keep your hands for yourself?' he added after few seconds of gloomy glaring. He did his best to be polite, but his voice was dripping poison.

_Completely unfazed by Sasuke's words, Orochimaru moved his hand forward once more, this time making a bolder move. His long finger slithered towards Sasuke's neck, sliding over the soft pale skin. 'I think you can't really make such demands, little Sasuke,' Orochimaru muttered, keeping his voice low enough so no one else could hear. His finger moved on, slipping lower and lower over Sasuke's neck until it reached his collarbone. 'A pet is supposed to behave and listen to the master, and I am a master, aren't I? And you don't really want to attract any attention now, do you? If the people around us see you lash out at me, they will think awful things about Deidara. His reputation would suffer a lot under it.' He said it all so casually, but the threat was clearly visible in his words. His finger moved even lower, slowly slipping under the dress shirt. 'And with you showing off this much skin, you can't expect people to keep their hands off of you.'_

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stayed still. Goose-bumps rising on his arms and chills going down his spine. Orochimaru was making him sick. It wasn't just about him getting irritated, it was about him getting angry. But that wasn't all. Somewhere between the unsteady pumps of his heart he could feel the fear. Sasuke didn't want to cause a scandal, he couldn't push this man away and stain Deidara's reputation. But no matter how much he tried, Orochimaru's touches were too much, his long pale fingers dipping under his shirt were cold, unwelcoming.

Sasuke shamefully cast down his eyes and turned his head to the side. This would cause him a fair amount of his dignity, but he would endure. For Deidara, for his master. Both hands in his pockets were tightly clenched. A thought that maybe he should just pick up the phone and slip a call through. Would Orochimaru even let him?

_Seeing the lack of response, Orochimaru let his fingers move on, now slipping all five under Sasuke's shirt and get a good feel of the soft pale skin beneath. He was incredibly pleased with himself, having the little Sasuke exactly where he wanted to. Being a master was truly excellent, and he couldn't thank Kabuto enough for introducing him to this place, and of course for bringing him tonight. God, did Orochimaru want Sasuke, and maybe he could push him far enough for that too._

_That was until his hand was ripped right from Sasuke's body, wrist held in a death grip. Blue eyes were angrily staring up at him, rage clearly vibrating somewhere deep inside of them. 'Who gave you permission to touch my pet?' Deidara hissed loud enough for the people around them to hear. A few turned towards them already, intrigued by the sudden volume of words. 'You were well aware that Sasuke belongs to me, so you were also very much aware that you were not allowed to touch him. If I see your sorry ass close to my pet again, I will have you kicked out of this place.' And then with a final push Deidara made sure Orochimaru actually did distance himself from them._

_With a glare sent Deidara's way, Orochimaru eventually stalked off, knowing he could not win this argument. Not with how well known Deidara was. With a sigh Deidara then leaned back heavily against the stand, currently feeling quite miserable for several reasons. 'Sorry for all that. I really shouldn't have left you here with him,' he muttered, a tired hand sliding through his hair. With the other hand Deidara was dapping away at his suit with a napkin, a sweet smell lingering around him._

Sasuke was shaking, the pressured anger still accumulated inside his chest. But it wasn't all. Deidara did come in the right moment, came to save him. And now Sasuke felt guilty. He wasn't worthy of Deidara's kindness, not when he just allowed some filthy pervert to feel him up. How could he even look up at his master's face? He closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry, master,' Sasuke choked out, voice soaked with despair. He wished to beg for forgiveness he had no right for. He was tainted and he let Deidara down. It wasn't just rage boiling inside, he was humiliated and he despised himself.

_That was a reaction Deidara hadn't expected. With confusion fluttering up in his eyes, Deidara turned towards Sasuke, and watched him for a moment. Reaching for Sasuke's chin, Deidara forced his little pet to look at him, a tired look in his eyes. 'One, I was the one who left you alone to find for yourself, and two, someone else touched you without permission. This means I broke two rules in the contract, not you. So we can now consider the contract non-existent.' Deidara let out another sigh, swiping his thumb over Sasuke's cheek as he had done before, and then he casted his eyes down._

_God, he felt awful. Backstage had been complete chaos, so it wasn't odd the other pet had not been ready yet for his show. But the guy didn't have to lash out at Deidara like that. Actually throwing that damn soda cup at Deidara, ruining his entire suit. The sweet smell was disgusting, and the material was sticking to his body. After that Deidara of course forced the pet into submission and he was currently doing his show on stage, but that didn't lighten Deidara's mood. Especially not with what he had just walked in on. Damn that Orochimaru. 'I'm not sure if you still want to stay, but I think I'll call it a night. You're free to mingle with others though. I'll pay for your cab home.'_

Non-existent? What? Sasuke didn't want that, he didn't want for Deidara to leave him. His heart sank lower. If the contract was no more, he wouldn't be spending the rest of the night with his master. Sasuke looked around, the party was on its peak, everyone laughed, drunk, had fun. It wouldn't be that hard to blend in. To find someone who would entertain him. But it was the last thing on his mind right now.

Returning his gaze back to his master, Sasuke helplessly plotted a way out. But there was nothing like that. Deidara seemed to be in a pretty foul mood and the only person who Sasuke could blame now was probably himself. He reached for Deidara's forearm, grasping it almost painfully as if he was scared that Deidara would disappear right in the spot. 'Master, please, don't send me away.' Look full of hurt was sent Deidara's way. 'Take me with you... I promise I'll be good,' Sasuke pleaded quietly.

_A soft smile formed on Deidara's lips as he realised something. Of course he couldn't just break the contract like that. Money was involved and Sasuke still wanted his evening with Deidara. 'Ah, sorry. This was not what you paid for. I'll squeeze you in on my day off and give you a full session free of charge. So I hope you can come in Monday afternoon. I'll have everything set out for you and you can then stay as long as you want.' That was the solution to the first part. This was Deidara's work and somehow dealing it this way was far easier, than actually continuing to entertain Sasuke now. What did Deidara now still have to offer? He definitely needed to change his suit, because this was already going to turn some heads. Disgusting smell. Reaching a hand up Deidara slid his fingers through Sasuke's thick locks, holding onto it a little longer. His eyes moved up to meet dark ones again, seeing a blink of worry there. 'And I can introduce you to someone now. I know who can entertain you properly for the evening and show you around. Just don't let me ruin your image of this world. Normally everything is a lot more fun.'_

Oh, how he wished Deidara could read his mind right now. Was it really that hard to see what Sasuke truly wanted? The only reason he was here in the first place. Sasuke swallowed the thickness in his throat, his mind growing desperate for a while, eyes widening with fear that Deidara was seriously leaving him here just like that. But he wouldn't let him. Collecting all the Uchiha nature left, Sasuke frowned. 'Fuck the money,' he spat, squeezing Deidara's arm even more. 'I told you I don't want anyone else and I meant it. All I want is to be yours... you don't have a pet now, right?' he growled the question but continued without waiting for an answer. 'Then make me your pet. You said it can be done.'

Sasuke was growing bold, he moved closer to Deidara until their chests were touching. 'You've already marked me and I want to keep that mark.' His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was no need to speak louder than that. His pulse was racing, but he wouldn't go back now, not when he was this close. 'Let me be yours, Deidara. Let me worship you...' There was no chance anyone would hear that plea, Sasuke was sure. Also, there was no chance anyone but his master would hear the disobedience which was done on purpose, because Deidara was slipping through his fingers and placing a challenge into that confession was the only way how Sasuke could catch his attention back. Or so he thought.

_A flutter moved through Deidara's body as he listened to Sasuke's words, pupils dilating as Sasuke moved closer. But other than that there was no clear physical reaction, except for the smirk forming on his lips. 'You've crossed a line, pretty boy,' Deidara purred, his lips dangerously close to his pet's. This would at least be a nice turn of events, and definitely a great end of the evening. Orochimaru was forgotten, the soda was forgotten, his mind was completely focused on Sasuke. 'Better get a move on, little pet. Master will not wait for you in the car, and master will be very disappointed to find his bed empty tonight.'_

_Grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, Deidara gave it a harsh tug, steering him towards the exit. They were going to have a fun night together, and Deidara would show Sasuke exactly who his master was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week later than planned, but sometimes studying and exams get in the way ;) Also the fact that this is the longest chapter yet, hittingthe 16k. Yes, we are quite amazed as well!
> 
> Vera: This chapter almost gave me an heart attack! But it's definitely worth it! The longest and best smut scene I've ever written! Which of course happened only thanks to my awesome Dana! ;)
> 
> Now please enjoy our final chapter!

_The cold evening air clung heavily to his wet suit, the wind sending cold shivers down Deidara's spine. But that was currently the last thing on his mind. With easy strides he made his way to the limousine, having already called it up as they had left the party. The valet was always arranged to perfection, and this was an even better thing today. Right now Deidara wanted to get home as quick as possible. He would drag Sasuke up to his room if he had to. A pleased smirk flittered onto his lips as they reached the limo. 'Get in,' he murmured to Sasuke, giving him a push against his back. Possibly a little too hard, but it was only due to the eagerness he was currently experiencing. It had been a while since Deidara had been in this position. And he had been able to ditch Sasori at the party._

Being pushed in with such eagerness made Sasuke smirk victoriously. It seemed he had achieved what he was going for, or at least partly. He slipped into the seat and watched Deidara promptly join. Heart racing he looked towards the blond, never letting the mischievous smile drop down. He didn't care how much Deidara would punish him. This was exactly what he had wanted, what he had worked for. Not like some spanking would actually be a punishment for Sasuke.

The words Deidara had said to him right before they rushed towards the exit still resonated through his ears. Did his master mean it seriously when he had talked about his own bed? Or was it just a figure of speech? Sasuke had no idea, but he could still hope. Just like he did the entire evening. A naughty glance was shot Deidara's way. How many lines would be crossed tonight?

_The door was closed promptly behind them and Deidara stayed silent for a moment longer as the limo drove away from the party. When he considered they had moved away from it enough, he turned towards Sasuke. From the seat behind Sasuke, Deidara grabbed the forgotten tie Sasuke had worn before, and brought it back up between them. 'Since your spoken words were far too bold for any pet of mine, you will need to make it up to me, and I will give you a challenge. You're going to wear your very own tie as a blindfold and after that will do your best to make it up to your master.'_

_Sliding the thick material over Sasuke's eyes, Deidara made a messy knot into it, finding it good enough. There might be some light peeking through, but in their surroundings this should be hard enough already. 'And you're allowed to touch me below the waste now as well,' he added as he casually sat back in his seat, watching Sasuke tentatively._

The world went black. It was already night outside and the insides of their limo wasn't even near properly lit. Sasuke chuckled softly, not because the situation would be funny, but mostly because he was simply happy. He liked this game and he liked what Deidara had been implying. His hands began to search, fingers spread on the leather until they reached Deidara's left thigh. Sasuke used it as a guiding point when he moved his body from the seat down onto the limo floor. Thanks to the size of the car he could kneel before Deidara quite comfortably, and he did so slowly and carefully.

Once Sasuke got his body between his master's spread things he began to feel up every inch of the clothed body he could reach. Gradually petting from the knees towards the waist Sasuke explored the lean legs. The suit pants were soft, but he was more interested in the warm flesh under it. He let the tips of his fingers teasingly peek under the jacket and then hooked them over the fitting pants. Hands sneaked closer, closing the gap between them; from the hipbones to the zipper. The triumphal smirk was still in place and it wouldn't disappear for a long time now.

Sasuke undid the one single button. Then waited.

' _You're really on a bolt streak, I see,' Deidara commented lightly, blue eyes having followed Sasuke's every move. He hadn't reacted much to the touches, not granting Sasuke the satisfaction just yet. This was still a punishment, so his little pet shouldn't be too pleased with himself. Let him sweat a little and figure out if his master was actually enjoying it all._

_Of course he was though. Feeling those nimble fingers slide over his legs, putting little pressure on them to push his thighs apart, creating more room between them. Sasuke easily figured out where Deidara's body began and where it ended, following every line perfectly. The button was undone, Sasuke giving off the last hint of what he wanted to do. Deidara had started this game, though he had not voiced what exactly he wanted to see. If he wanted to truly tease Sasuke, he could say he hadn't implied this. That Sasuke had been far too bold and that this cost him an extra punishment. And Deidara did have enough up his sleeve. Not joining him in his bed was one for example._

_But Deidara decided not to be this cruel. They did just leave a big low behind them at the party, so they needed the high. Deidara needed the high. 'Why did you stop?' he questioned, letting Sasuke know that he was supposed to continue, and not hesitate._

The lack of response wasn't Sasuke's biggest concern. Not yet. He already knew Deidara wasn't a person who would come crushing down and shiver wantonly from a few soft touches. The fact that he had encouraged him to continue was a hint enough and Sasuke was more focused on feeling up Deidara's body than on its reactions. They had time, he assumed, and he was also about to enjoy the permission to please his master. He would achieve to make him moan eventually. Deidara enjoyed being taken care of, he enjoyed gentle handling, and Sasuke was going to give him just that. But maybe... just maybe... he would tease a little first.

Sasuke pulled the fly, then parted the cloth, allowing himself some access to the still flaccid length. A few inches were enough and he leaned down, placing soft kisses on the spot where Deidara's boxers were the only barrier between the head of his shaft and Sasuke's lips. He let his fingers slip under Deidara's shirt, then crept to his master's lower back where he tenderly kneaded the relaxed muscles. Sasuke played for a while, massaging the skin and inhaling the aroma of Deidara's lap. It was enveloping his senses. Even Deidara's scent was addictive, he could almost taste it on his tongue... and soon he would.

With Deidara's help Sasuke pulled the pants lower, leaving them crumpled somewhere under his master's ass, and with that he freed all the required parts. He kept the boxers still on though. Lean fingers of the right hand kept on exploring. He let the back muscles be for a while and caressed his way to the front. Sasuke slid them slowly over the outline of Deidara's cock. Seeing nothing was a big disadvantage. He wished to see the shaft growing hard under his touch or raise his gaze towards Deidara's face. Was his master still smirking or was he already relaxed and enjoying the attention? He would never know.

_It was odd to see someone practically worshipping his body like this. Deidara hadn't really dated anyone who could also be considered his pet. Usually he dated masters or simply people that were not even in the business. They would never truly give this much attention to his lower region, and spend so much time exploring everything. Clients had given him blowjobs of course, but they usually got straight to the point. It was what Deidara preferred of them anyway. But this, this was what he truly liked. It caressed his ego in all the right ways. Seeing Sasuke so utterly vulnerable on his knees, lips grazing over the thick fabric of his boxers, was enticing._

_Biting his thumb nail, Deidara kept the few sighs in that were about to escape his lips, not wanting to show Sasuke what this was currently doing to him. Blue eyes were purely focused on the pretty boy between his legs, eyes wide with excitement. He could feel the pleasure spreading through his body already, his erection slowly coming to life. Every cares of a finger sent another wave through his length, hardening it effectively. If Sasuke kept this up, he would soon feel the full outline of Deidara's cock. He bit his nail a little harder at that thought._

Sasuke nibbled on the clothed length using his lips a few more times, but when getting no particular reaction from above, he slowly pulled the underwear down. He cupped the shaft from below, it now lying in his palm and pointing up towards Deidara's abdomen. He held it in his hand to feel the growth, and then he brought his mouth down to it again. He littered Deidara's cock with gentle kisses, savouring each and every one of them. Dragging the tip of his nose over the sensitive flesh Sasuke took a long soft sniff, then sighed mildly, showing how much he relished in the smell of Deidara's skin. He let his breath blow around the hardening member for a while before sticking his tongue and lapping it inch by inch over the entire length. Every single detail would be remembered, every spot would be discovered through physical contact. Sasuke didn't need to see anymore, he would imprint his master's length into his own mind with touches only.

The tongue gradually teased down to the base and then in one long lick Sasuke dragged it up back to the top. He let the tip secretly peek under Deidara's foreskin, wetting the head of the cock he drew a small circle. A silent moan fell from Sasuke's parted lips. But he would wait for a while before swallowing it completely. Now he needed to know if Deidara liked this as well. 'Master, please... say something,' Sasuke whispered softly. The words fluttering more around the growing shaft than actually going up to Deidara.

_God, Sasuke was a tease. Deidara never should've told him about what he liked, because this slow treatment was torturous. Seeing his little pet actually enjoying this as much as Deidara was, did make this even better. His leg actually jerked when Sasuke used his tongue over the head of his cock, wriggling in all the right places. Not much had even happened yet and every time Sasuke moved his lips up, Deidara prayed they would spread out and finally settle around his thick length, but they never would. Part of him wanted to curse at Sasuke and tell him to get a move on, but that was what he enjoyed the most. This conflicted feeling. Deidara would be patient for as long as he could._

_To give Sasuke some kind of sign he was doing a good job, Deidara let his fingers slide through the raven locks, tugging at them lightly when those lips grazed his length in just the right way. 'What would you like me to say?' Deidara purred at Sasuke's request, using this as his very own tease._

To the question Sasuke actually stopped and mused for a moment. A blissful smile spread his lips and he lied his head on Deidara's thigh, facing the hard cock and stroking it gently while he voiced his thoughts and let his breath ghost over the exposed flesh. 'I don't know... master. You can tell me if it's good enough... you can tell me if you like it... or you can tell me if I should just wrap my lips around and take you in,' he offered innocently, fingers still busying with keeping the erection in place. 'And then you can tell me if you want to come all over my face or if you want me to swallow every last bit.' Sasuke made a pause to nuzzle the length affectionately and place few soft kisses before continuing. 'I'll do anything to please you... you're my master after all.'

Sasuke would never know what face Deidara made, he could only guess that he wasn't smirking anymore, but even that was a plain assumption. All he could feel was the twitch which had ran through his master's body when Sasuke teased the top and so he returned back to it. Sticking out his tongue and rolling it lazily over the sensitive head of Deidara's cock, gradually pulling the foreskin down. The hand in his hair was warm and the occasional tugs only helped him recognize the right movements. Sasuke repeated a few of them, hoping to make Deidara feel even better than before.

_The smirk slithered back into place as Sasuke continued speaking, those words coming of as another tease to Deidara. So Sasuke wanted to hear what Deidara wanted from the pretty boy. Even where he wanted to come. But Deidara had far different plans for that. The ride should soon be over anyway, and then they would go up to his room. 'I thought you knew so well what your master liked,' Deidara murmured, a soft sigh escaping him when Sasuke drew his tongue around Deidara's cock so perfectly. 'And you knew very well where I want to come. I don't want to come on your face, and I also don't want to come in that pretty mouth of yours. I want to come deep inside of you, my cock buried so deep inside your ass you feel like we can never part again.' He gave another tug at Sasuke's hair, biting his lip to not let a louder sound slip from his lips._

Those words sent a wave of pleasure through Sasuke's body and he promptly engulfed Deidara's entire length in order to muffle his heated groan. The vibrations were sent into Deidara's flesh instead and Sasuke let the cock slide all the way into his mouth and further. Fighting off the gag reflex he swallowed, the walls of his throat tightening around the top. The tears which filled his eyes were inevitable, but they would never be seen by his master; Sasuke's eyes still hidden behind the improvised blindfold. He held in place for a while before the lack of air forced him to bob his head up and let his lips finally put pressure on the entire length.

_As soon as those wet lips slid over his length, Deidara's eyes fell closed. He had to put enough pressure on his legs to not let them jerk constantly. The feeling of Sasuke's throat contracting around his cock, vibrations going through it, drove Deidara crazy at this point. God, the boy was good at this. Where had he learned this shit? Right now Deidara did grant Sasuke a groan, shiver running down his spine as those sinful lips slipped back up, the suction surprised Deidara so much that his leg did jerk from under him._

_The car then actually slowed down, and Deidara knew instantly that they had actually arrived. This was either perfect timing or actually the worst timing ever. Deidara couldn't really decide, but it didn't matter. They would soon need to get a move on. The chauffeur knew better than to open the door for them, so they would need to get out themselves. Privacy, just like Deidara preferred. Finding the strength from somewhere in his stomach, Deidara pulled Sasuke's hot mouth away from his cock, a hiss escaping him when the cold air hit his length. 'We're here,' he breathed out, heart beating fast._

Sasuke straightened, keeping his weight on the folded legs he calmed his breathing. Pleased tingles still roaming through his stomach as after waves of Deidara's vocal expressions. He ignored the drool dripping down his chin for a while before his blurred senses actually registered it. Using the back of his hand he wiped it off and then finally reacted to his master's words. He pulled Deidara's boxers back into place, but left the rest to the blond. Zipping up pants with still a hard length might become dangerous when doing blindly. Instead Sasuke began to search randomly, looking for the door on his left. His fingers slid over the limo's insides, finding nothing but leather at first and then the door handle was finally there. He halted. 'Uhm... master, can I open the door?' he asked, not knowing if Deidara was already dressed properly or not.

_As soon as Sasuke gave Deidara the space he needed, he pulled his pants up right, carefully sliding the zipper back up to cover his erection. Not the most comfortable position to be in right now, and the waist band was pressing quite hard on the tip, but it would be ignored for now. It would all soon feel better again, and losing a bit of his hardness now only made him last longer later. Sliding a hand through his hair, Deidara took a second to collect himself, not responding to the question that was asked. Couldn't he have a minute to get his bearings back together?_

_Blue eyes then slid down towards the pretty boy sitting on the floor, hand poised on the door handle, but not moving one inch. His knees must hurt by now, and his lips looked swollen due to his previous actions. Those dark eyes Sasuke had did finish the entire picture. He really was a handsome young man, and everything about him made Deidara curious. Curious about what could be. Reaching for Sasuke's chin then, he felt the remains of spit on his thumb, but he simply ignored it as he forced his pet up, bring their faces closer together as he leaned forward. Softly he grazed his lips over Sasuke's, sharing their first kiss. Deidara could faintly taste himself on Sasuke's lips, but enjoyed the softness of those lips far too much to care._

_After a few seconds Deidara pulled away, and finally answered Sasuke's question. 'You may open the door now.'_

A touch on his chin made Sasuke twitch, it being slightly unexpected. But Deidara did that from time to time when he wanted Sasuke's attention. And so the boy raised his guard, waiting for orders. Not words slipped on Deidara's tongue though. No real ones at least. Instead a pair of delicate lips was gently pressed against his. Sasuke's head reeled. He wanted to respond right away, but the initial shock was too much. What was happening? A memory flashed an echo of Deidara's voice whispered softly in Sasuke's head. "Thirdly, there will be no kissing. That's something I keep for actual relationships..." Sasuke's brain cracked. That was too much analysing even for his sharp mind.

It took far too long for him to respond and think clearly. Several seconds or even minutes? Sasuke had no idea. But when the high of the moment eventually perished, he realised he was stiffly sitting with the hand still on the door and lips dumbly parted in a stupid gesture.

A kiss! Sasuke closed his mouth. His master just kissed him! If it weren't for the blindfold, he might orientate better, but with his sight gone, this all seemed more like a beautiful dream. The remains of a tingle on his lips told another story though. He wanted more. But Deidara was silent, motionless, waiting. Right, the door. 'Y-yes... master...' Sasuke blurted out and hesitantly pulled the handle, letting the blond go out first. The tie over his eyes wouldn't be the reason of him stumbling and falling down right now. Sasuke needed to steal some more time to collect his scattered thoughts.

_Stepping out of the car, Deidara gave Sasuke another moment to relax. He saw the rigidness in Sasuke's body, and knew that the pretty boy had remembered one of Deidara's rules. Perhaps he had gone too far too fast, but he had wanted to kiss Sasuke, and so he did. Thinking too much of it would only further complicate things and that was something Deidara didn't want. The cold evening air sent shivers down his spine as Deidara waited outside of the limo, glancing down at the still blindfolded pet of his._

_Eventually Deidara leaned forward and extended his hands towards Sasuke, giving him the help he needed to step out. One foot after the other left the warmth of the limo and then Sasuke was in Deidara's arms, safely where he couldn't blindly stumble into any objects. They would need to get up some stairs as well. This blindfold gave Sasuke this extra bit of vulnerability and Deidara loved it. Bringing his lips down to those swollen ones again, Deidara let the kiss last a little longer this time, moving his lips slowly over Sasuke's. 'You have permission to do that more often tonight,' Deidara murmured, giving Sasuke another peck before pulling away and turning towards the mansion. 'Now follow my lead.' Because Deidara was not taking the tie away yet._

The moment his feet touched solid ground, Sasuke grabbed the first place on his master's body, clinging to the suit like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Hot breath fanned around his face and then another tender kiss sent his head spinning with ecstasy. He melted into the embrace. Sighing softly he hesitantly returned the affectionate gesture. Even though his mind wanted to think about the reason for this, Sasuke pushed everything away. Now he had a new permission and he intended to abuse the hell out of it. Not think about the consequences. Whether it was a new rule, or a test, or simply one of Deidara's teases that would not be deciphered for a long time, or never if it came to it.

Sasuke swiftly readjusted the tie on his eyes, keeping it in place, and began to stumble behind his master, holding one of the strong forearms tightly. A light of a street lamp flashed softly into the crook between his face and the black cloth. He had no idea where they were going and his steps were heavy, somehow funny. Even if Deidara would find him amusing like this, Sasuke didn't feel embarrassed. A deep chuckle bubbled up, a second one this night. He didn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

_An eyebrow was raised at the chuckle, but Deidara decided not to comment. His little pet was in a good mood and who was he to ruin that? Not to mention that the sound of Sasuke's laugh actually was nice to the ears. Soft and rare. Holding Sasuke a little tighter after that, Deidara led Sasuke up the first few steps up to the mansion, warning with every step. If Sasuke tripped now, they both would make a long tumble down._

_The door was left unlocked still, the evening still young, so clients might still be in the mansion. Entering the large building, the echoes of their footsteps disappeared into the red carpeted floor. The building had this old luxurious idea, which Deidara actually liked. The details were seen back in every room, even if they all decorated it the way they wanted to. At the end of the long and wide hallway was a stairs, circling around ones to get a floor up. There a few doors down, was Deidara's private room. One none of his clients had ever seen. Only lovers had ever crossed this threshold and Deidara preferred it that way, so this was going to be a big step. His work room would be forgotten for the night._

_Taking the tie away from Sasuke's eyes, Deidara made sure the first thing he would see, would be the big canopy bed against the right wall. 'Open your eyes,' he murmured softly._

The journey they took lasted longer than Sasuke had remembered. If they really returned to the mansion Sasuke had visited once before, they surely weren't going to Deidara's "suicide room". But where would his master guide him to instead? The comment about a bed reappeared. Maybe Deidara had more than just one room to entertain his clients. Or could it be that he would chose to lead Sasuke all the way into his private quarters? What would that mean then?

The tie came off and Sasuke listened to the order. Lids slowly blinked, his blurred sight gradually regaining its sharpness. And it was right there. A huge, comfortable looking bed. Sasuke's eyes widened with excitement. He took in the image for several seconds, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Then he let the stunned gaze roam around, until it was met with a familiar blue one. 'M-master, where are we?' That quiet tone on his voice showed everything. Confusion, thrill, shock.

_Casually Deidara strutted further into his bedroom, sliding of his jacket before throwing it onto one of the chairs. It instantly showed he was comfortable and at home here, having lived here for years now. This was really his home. 'This is my private bedroom,' Deidara replied plainly, pulling at the tie until the knot was loose enough, and then taking it off as well. And this would be all the explanation Sasuke got. For Deidara it all seemed quite simple. This was the progress in their relationship and his work room was really only used for work. There would be a kind of distance there that could be avoided here. It was clear. This was the place they were meant to be tonight._

_Strolling over to his bed, Deidara sat down on the edge, unbuttoning his shirt until it hang loosely on his shoulders, the wet stain not sticking to his chest anymore. There was now only a sweet smell lingering around him, but hopefully that would be gone soon with what they had planned. Glancing over at Sasuke, Deidara stared at him for a while, taking in his beauty. He really was a handsome man, strong lines in his face, but still holding certain softness. 'You may enter,' Deidara murmured. 'Take a look around if you want. Bathroom is through the side door if you need to use it.'_

Sasuke blinked once. Twice. And then it clicked. Suddenly it all made sense. After all, actions did speak better than words. It was one of Sasuke's own guidelines. And the hints were there this whole time. This entire evening. How come he hadn't noticed them? The way Deidara kept him close, the way he touched him even though he had no reason to, the way he opened up to him, shared details about his own life, then even gave him a permission to kiss a while back. Maybe at first it all seemed too good to be true, and Sasuke still didn't know how Deidara treated his other clients, but assuming that he would do this with every other one of them would be a horrible insult. His master was an honourable man. He had values and he was true to the rules of his world. The fact that he had probably broke several of them only by inviting Sasuke into his private room spoke for itself. But then again... Deidara said the contract was no more, which meant Sasuke was no longer a client, and yet they were still here - together. Another of many signs that Sasuke's feelings were probably not as one sided as he had originally thought.

The idea about misbehaving completely slipped his mind. Sasuke had it planned, he had intended to push back a little more once he had gotten the chance to; to provoke again. But now he simply couldn't. Now he needed to show his master that letting Sasuke into his life was not a mistake. He took off his shoes and socks by the door, assuming he wouldn't be needing them anymore. Then moved closer. Taking several deliberate steps and he was standing in front of Deidara. Sasuke extended his hand, even though his lips were in a straight line, his eyes showed all the affection he felt for the gracious blond. 'Will my master let me wash his hair?' he asked softly.

_Raising an eyebrow Deidara studied Sasuke's features, but there was nothing that indicated Sasuke was making fun of him. It could've been the case. Deidara had opened up about something private and then had led the pretty boy enter his private chambers as well. It was Deidara who had crossed lines, so Sasuke could abuse this fact easily. But he didn't, and actually followed something Deidara had said a few hours prior. This could lead to an interesting evening and it would be nice to let Sasuke wash his hair, shower him in soft touches. Taking the extended hand Deidara let himself be hoisted up, but stopped Sasuke there. He would not be guided towards the bathroom._

_Taking his hand back, Deidara kept his eyes focused on Sasuke, continuing with undressing where he had left off before. His white dress shirt was dropped to the floor and then his hands slipped down to his pants. The belt was loosened first, kicking his shoes off at the same time. The button was then popped open, the zipper following after. His erection was mostly gone, but his length was still slightly hard, the outline now visible through his boxers. In a swift move Deidara then pushed everything down, stepping out of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely bare. It wasn't just an outline Sasuke was able to see now._

' _Better get naked if you want to wash my hair, pretty boy,' Deidara purred, slight smirk present on his lips._

Sasuke swallowed hard, taking in the flawless naked figure in front of him. It was somehow funny that this was actually the first time he saw Deidara completely exposed. Although to be completely honest, it only got him on edge... having Deidara's body should be prohibited or something. Sasuke could not take his eyes of those lean muscles and smooth skin. He simply stood there, ogling. Maybe the expression he wore was blank, but some faint heat did climb up to his cheeks. Sasuke suspected he might have a tiny blush. But who could blame him? His master was an image of pure perfection.

It took far too long for his own body to wake up from that hypnotized state with a slight twitch. Sasuke began to undress as well, moving maybe a little hastier than usual, the prompt motions revealing his restlessness. He left the pieces of cloth scattered around at first, but then he remembered something. Something from the first session they had several weeks ago. Sasuke picked up all his clothes and after looking around, found what he was looking for - a chair. He folded every piece and neatly placed them on it, feeling really happy with himself. Now they were equally naked and Sasuke turned back towards Deidara. 'I'm ready, master,' he breathed out, excitement filling his tone.

_Reaching forward Deidara let his hand slide over Sasuke's bare side, moving down to his hip with a sure and firm touch. The skin was smooth beneath his fingers and Deidara really loved the feel of it. 'Follow me then,' he murmured, his hand leaving Sasuke's skin again as he turned away. Strutting towards the bathroom, Deidara pulled the hair tie out of his long blond locks and shook the tresses loose. There would be enough to wash for Sasuke and Deidara was going to enjoy every second of it._

_Entering the bathroom Deidara easily made his way through, turning the shower on to the exact right temperature, and placing a small stool in the middle of the stall for him to sit on. It would be easier to watch his hair this way, and Deidara could sneak touches Sasuke never saw coming. Right outside of the stall Deidara turned around and looked over at Sasuke. The room was gradually filling with steam, warming up the tiled room. 'Do I need to do anything else to prepare?' he asked, a slight smirk on his lips as he granted Sasuke a little control. Let's see if the pretty boy wanted something from him._

Dark eyes shamelessly followed every Deidara's move and every strain of muscle which danced under the sun kissed skin. Losing his gaze in the flood of golden strands steeping over the chiselled back, Sasuke trailed behind the blond - mesmerized. It wasn't just Deidara's appearance which left Sasuke breathless though. It was the way his master moved, how he bend the air around him and commanded every particle to shiver and reflect his confidence. It was no longer a rather meaningless crush nor desire to share the same space as this captivating man. Sasuke should have known better. Because his interest in Deidara wasn't caused by mere admiration or lust, he was falling... falling in love. Slowly and steadily. But that couldn't really stop him from ogling Deidara's nice juicy ass, could it?

The onyx stare snapped up when Deidara turned around with the peculiar question. Sasuke frowned insignificantly, way too late noticing the small stool placed inside the stall. He measured the object suspiciously. Deidara was maybe taller than him, but he wasn't that much taller. Sasuke's frown deepened, his mind doing what it could do the best - analysing. Black eyes studied the bathroom and landed on several bottles of shampoo, neatly assembled on the shelf inside the shower, ready for action. He pointed in the direction of Deidara's small hair salon. 'You can tell me which one you would like to use tonight,' Sasuke smirked, mildly amused. 'Uhm... sir,' he added quickly, realising he forgot his place just for a second.

_Raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, Deidara let the smirk slip off his lips, holding Sasuke's gaze as a silent warning. But he wouldn't say anything this time. When Sasuke forgot the title once more, then it would be followed by a punishment, and Deidara had enough in his repertoire. 'I think it's a lavender evening,' he murmured in reply, slowly turning around, while letting his eyes slide down Sasuke's naked form. That creamy skin was absolutely gorgeous, completely unblemished, simply asking to be touched, to be marked. Deidara wanted to slide his nails down that lean body, suck hickeys wherever he could get his lips on, truly make this one his. This one was his._

_Stepping into the shower stall, Deidara first let the water fall off his hands, feeling its heat slide through his skin. It was a nice temperature, as expected. Stepping under the beam of water completely, Deidara got his hair wet, it now heavily hanging down from his skull, sticking to his back in various places. 'Care to join me?' he asked playfully, shooting a look to the side out of the see through plastic door._

Sasuke slipped in, immediately closing the door behind him. He had no intention to let his master wait a while longer and stealthily he positioned himself face to face with Deidara. The stream of water never reached him, pressing its massaging power into Deidara's back. Sasuke didn't mind, the steam itself was heating up the air around them enough, creating a soft white fog which blurred the surroundings pleasantly. Soon Sasuke's own body was covered by small droplets of water which merrily bounced off the tanned shoulders and gently landed on the pale surface instead.

Lean hands sneaked up on Deidara's sides, fingers slowly slithering around a toned rib cage and then disappeared into the wet tresses of blond hair running down Deidara's back. Sasuke itched closer in almost hesitant manner, as if he wasn't sure the permission he got earlier was even real. But now when he actually got the chance to be this close, he would use it no matter the consequences.

Their lips touched first, the connection being quite bashful from Sasuke's side. He wouldn't budge though. Soon it was his entire front softly pressing itself into the strong chest. Their private parts rubbed secretly, sending visible shivers through Sasuke's body. He sighed mildly against his master's face and ran his tongue over Deidara's lower lip. Despite wishing just that, Sasuke would never dare to breach the barrier. After one last gentle nib on the blond's upper lip, Sasuke moved away and reached for the lavender shampoo. With a small smile he looked up, innocent expression melting his usually stoic face, as if the tender kiss never happened. The bottle in his clutch waited.

' _Fucking tease,' Deidara muttered, not letting the tender kiss be the end of it. He would take what he wanted without a second thought. Pushing Sasuke up against the wall, Deidara connected their lips again, thrusting his tongue between those lips to finally have a taste. The cold tiles probably were very uncomfortable for Sasuke, but Deidara didn't pay that any mind. All that mattered now was sliding his tongue through that wet orifice, massaging Sasuke's tongue in its wake. It wasn't as sweet and soft as Sasuke's effort had been, but it wasn't what Deidara was looking for now. There was this heat rushing through his body, the need for Sasuke growing by the second, and even he slipped up sometimes. Even Deidara couldn't contain himself at all times._

_Slowly Deidara pulled back, only to latch his lips onto Sasuke's soft neck. He could feel the pulse pick up under his lips as he slid lower. A teasing grin soon found his mouth. God, was the pretty boy something special. So incredibly soft with this daring undertone that came out at moments completely unexpected. It put Deidara on edge in the most perfect way. Slipping lower Deidara grazed his teeth over a nipple, and then just left it untouched, leaving wet kisses all over Sasuke's stomach and abdomen. And right as he was about to reach a certain special point, Deidara sat down on the little stool, removing his lips entirely from the smooth pale skin. 'Ready to get my hair washed,' he mused, lifting his eyebrows playfully for a moment._

And Sasuke stood, breathing heavily with the echo of his own wanton cries, which resonated through the bathroom only a second ago, still powerfully ringing in his ears. Lips dumbly parted once again, this time Sasuke didn't care. Just when he thought this night wouldn't bring any more surprises. Oh, but he should have known better. It was Deidara after all. How much Sasuke wanted for his master to bury his teeth deep into Sasuke's neck, suck all the blood until there would be a big red mark which Sasuke wouldn't be able to hide for days, possibly weeks. How much he wished for that...

The cold tiles went unnoticed. Deidara's smirk was burnt into the boy's memory.

A few more heavy gasps and Sasuke was back on earth. The hand with lavender shampoo still hovering in the air - waiting to be used. He glanced at it, as if he needed a moment to remember why he took it in the first place. The blond was already waiting, sitting patiently on the stool. Sasuke sighed, letting out the useless air, 'alright.' He detached his back from the tiles and with a click opened the bottle. A fair amount of pure fragrant gel was poured onto Sasuke's palm. Now came the hard part. How the hell was he supposed to do this? Sasuke had never washed someone's hair before. Damn...

Well, seemed he was bound to learn by trying. Gently. That was the approach Sasuke chose as his tactic. He put the bottle away and hesitantly placed the coated palm on top of Deidara's head. He began to massage and spread the lavender substance evenly over Deidara's head. Fingers digging softly into the skin of Deidara's skull. Soon a steady amount of foam was rising from below his hands and Sasuke reached down focusing on the place right above Deidara's nape instead. Maybe he should have slipped around and do it from behind, but it would be a shame if he missed the expressions which appeared on his master's face.

_Feeling the fingers dig into his scalp, massaging his head in all the right ways, Deidara released a pleased hum. His eyes were closed, this way also avoiding any of the foam to reach them. It was a blissful feeling to have those strong fingers delicately rubbing the shampoo into his hair, treating Deidara so softly. This was really what Deidara enjoyed. It was something incredibly intimate, sharing his hair with someone else, but that only made this better. Little Sasuke knew exactly what to do._

_As Sasuke's hand moved further down Deidara's head, making sure the nape was washed properly as well, Deidara realised Sasuke must be bending forward. Those dark eyes would be unable to see what he was about to do now, which made this all the better. Moving his head forward, Deidara latched his lips onto Sasuke again. His thigh this time, inner thigh to be exact. Nibbling on the tender skin, Deidara focused on that sole patch. This would make a good place for his first mark. If anyone would even dare to get Sasuke's pants down, they would instantly see that he was not theirs to touch. 'Make sure you don't pull my hair,' he murmured, against Sasuke's thigh, before returning back to his spot. Sucking on it now, he pulled all the blood towards it, giving it a nice purple bruise that would last for a few days._

Don't pull? What?! Oh shit! A single broken cry fell off Sasuke's lips and his hands slid on Deidara's shoulders for a moment. He squeezed the strong muscles instead, achieving not to pull his master's hair as a result. Fool's luck. But God those lips, latching so hungrily right on the sensitive spot between his legs. Sasuke's body trembled, helplessly responding to the merciless teasing. That was way too close to his intimate parts. So damn close that even if he had his brain in the proper place right now, he wouldn't be able to stop the small amount of blood which strayed from its usual journey and slithered into his cock.

Sasuke stole a few seconds of blissful panting before he forced his mind to focus on massaging Deidara again, he chose the back of his neck as the target this time, kneading somewhat clumsily when the lathered hands slipped on Deidara's delicate skin. He needed some distraction though. He needed to keep pleasing his master. Fingers gradually caressed up and eventually Sasuke returned his nails to gently scratch the skin hidden under soft blond hair.

_Finally Deidara released Sasuke's thigh, pulling back slightly to admire the mark he had created. It was already blooming purple, and Deidara couldn't help but grin satisfied at it. Grabbing for Sasuke's hands then, Deidara removed them from his head, and slowly rose from his stool. The white plastic thing was kicked backwards as Deidara stood straight up again, glancing down at Sasuke while still holding his wrists. 'Thank you, Sasuke,' he murmured, still grinning lightly. 'I believe you have done a good job, but it's time to rinse the shampoo out.'_

_Stepping backwards Deidara stepped under the beam of water, it removing the chill that had settled into his skin. Letting out a pleased sigh Deidara closed his eyes and let the water remove every bit of shampoo residue. 'You have permission to continue touching me,' Deidara said plainly, it almost more of a command. Sasuke shouldn't feel shy and Deidara wanted to be touched. Feel those hands slide over his stomach, trying to discover whatever it wanted to. 'Do you wish to continue with a conditioner or prefer washing my body instead?'_

Watching Deidara for a while, Sasuke gave himself some more time to think. Not like it was really necessary. Sasuke simply needed to come down from his high before he would absorb another addictive dose of his master's attention. He took a brief glance at his thigh and the new mark he was now proudly bearing before he reacted to Deidara's words. And this time the title wouldn't be a slip up. This time Sasuke honestly wished to feel his master's name roll softly on his tongue. 'I'll do whatever you wish me to. Deidara, sir,' Sasuke answered quietly, dark orbs already swallowing every inch of the tanned skin, revealing exactly what the boy wanted to do.

Soon even his hands joined the exploring and Sasuke reached forward, the tips of his fingers softly petting over the toned chest, circling around the two pinkish spots, but never really touching them. Then they slid down, lining every muscle perfectly. Sasuke palmed the firm stomach, enjoying how it moved under his hand with every Deidara's breath intake.

After itching closer, Sasuke hid his face in the crook of Deidara's neck, only to press his lips softly against Deidara's collar bone, where they stayed. One hand wandered around a lean hip and Sasuke put a soft pressure where he ran his fingers up and then down Deidara's spine. The other hand was busying itself with pampering Deidara's abdominal instead. A thumb was gently pushed into the shallow bellybutton and Sasuke let his teeth graze Deidara's skin.

' _You are so soft, aren't you, little Sasuke?' Deidara murmured to the ceiling, his hands sliding through his hair to make sure all the shampoo was now gone. The body pressed against his body was cool to the touch, Sasuke not even having touched the water. It was a shame to let that creamy skin not be heated up by the water. See red spots bloom all over Sasuke's skin as the heat spread through it. Looming down Deidara placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips again, using this moment to turn their bodies around and pose Sasuke under the hot beam of water. 'Your touches so delicate and careful,' he continued._

_Letting his hands then slide over Sasuke's body, joining the movements, Deidara touched every point Sasuke had touched on his body. His hands were much rougher though, possessively touching every spot he wanted to. Moving down from Sasuke's stomach, Deidara showed no hesitation. His hands moved around Sasuke's hips and then grabbed a hold of two supple ass cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze. And then as a final tease one finger slipped between them, sliding over the puckered hole to send a wave of something through Sasuke's body._

_Taking his hands back Deidara stepped away, putting space between their bodies once more. 'I think a nice idea would be if we get out of the shower now. With the rest I have planned for the evening, we'll need another shower afterwards. Don't you agree?'_

Sasuke sighed and relaxed into Deidara's embrace. A soft moan fluttered through his lips when the wicked finger gave him the sweetest of teases. And then the nice hold was gone. Sasuke didn't mind though, a smile shining on his face for a while. The hot streams of water were pleasantly heating up his skin. He wouldn't even notice he was growing cold, the warm touches of his master were enough to cloud his mind. They didn't fool his flesh though.

Sasuke stalled in his spot, buying some more time under the water, then he simply nodded. Not like he actually had a choice and Deidara's question was placed there only for Sasuke to agree the minute after. The smile lessened, but didn't disappear.

_Sliding his thumb over Sasuke's cheek, Deidara proceeded to step out of the stall, leaving the door open for Sasuke to leave as well, and to turn off the shower. Towels were fished from a small closet, one being wrapped around his waist, and the other thrown at Sasuke as he stepped out of the shower as well. Keeping his body turned towards Sasuke, Deidara started to dry off his body as best as he could, his hair still dripping afterwards. 'So do you have any wishes tonight, Sasuke?' he purred, giving Sasuke one moment to decide on something. Otherwise it would be Deidara who came up with the ideas._

Sasuke's smile changed into something that could only be called thoughtful poker face. 'No, not really, sir,' he hummed and proceeded to dry himself slowly. Partly he thought that this evening would flow somehow naturally, or maybe that Deidara had already something planned for them? An idea hit him. 'But I think it's only fair if we focus on what you like this time, master.' Sasuke finished the towel job and hung the wet fluff over one of the many clothes' pegs. He wouldn't bother with covering his private parts, like it was even necessary.

' _Always a dangerous offer, pretty boy,' Deidara shot back, grin growing wider as he moved to hang his towel up as well, joining Sasuke's on one of the pegs. 'But you'll learn that soon enough,' he added, sliding his fingers over Sasuke's chin before stepping away once more. Casually he then walked out of the bathroom, knowing Sasuke would follow him no matter what. Knowing he wouldn't have to order the other to come in here. This was how it was supposed to go. Sasuke would feel it in the air what Deidara would want from him, and then simply follow his footsteps._

_The carpet was soft under his feet, his hair dripping water everywhere and sinking deep into the fabric. The moonlight casted a soft glow into the room, it being the only light in the room. 'Get on my bed and lay down on your back. Leave the sheets under you. If you're cold, let me know now. I'll turn on the heater.' The words easily left his lips, sending out the first command with an added comment to it to show he cared still._

Immediately, Sasuke did as he was told. Spreading his limbs over the soft sheets he let his palms slide perceptively on the cool cloth. He lied down his head, the water from his hair creating an instant wet spot. He supposed Deidara wouldn't be mad for that. His own hair would make a much bigger mess that Sasuke's rather short locks. As he stared at the ceiling butterflies ruffled his stomach. This all felt kind of familiar. Naked figure on the bed, the temperature warm and pleasant, and a person who would soon strip the rather naive boy of his last sane thoughts. Where did he hear that story? Sasuke swallowed hard, remembering clearly what Deidara had told him at the party. He propped his torso on bent elbows. Eyes roaming anxiously around the room Sasuke looked for his master.

_Standing right in front of his grand canopy bed, Deidara was glancing back at Sasuke, serious expression on his face. His arms were folded together, and his feet tapped impatiently on the floor. 'Didn't I tell you to lie down on your back, Sasuke?' he warned, tone slightly darker than before. 'If you are here to please me, you better do as I say. I could still send you away, and not have you join my bed tonight. I believe that would be punishment enough, but don't test me.' Right before him laid a silky scarf. One that was draped over a side bench, and seemed to look as some kind of ornament, but something else was the case with it. This was Deidara's favourite scarf, but he wouldn't reach for it as long as Sasuke was still sitting up._

His back obediently plopped down on the bed. Sasuke swallowed a chuckle - finding the situation slightly amusing. Not that his face would gave in any signs, that would be way too risky. Sasuke simply liked Deidara's perfectionist nature and the commanding tone sent nice shivers down his spine. As he observed the ceiling once again, the entertained mood gradually drifted away. He started being suspicious and felt a lot more vulnerable than when he could actually see where Deidara was and what he was doing. Now, lying like this, Sasuke was left ultimately at his master's mercy.

_Satisfied with this instant reaction Deidara reached forward and grabbed the scarf. The material easily slipped through his fingers, the silk smooth and soft. It was quite the expensive scarf, but had survived any kind of treatment so far, and Deidara had tested its strength. Walking around the bed, Deidara let the scarf slide over Sasuke's nude body, starting with his legs. It delicately moved from his thighs to his crotch, slithering higher up and up until Deidara had reached Sasuke's torso. There he slowly sat down on the mattress, it dipping slightly under his weight. His face was turned towards Sasuke, glancing down into those deep dark orbs._

' _I've mentioned earlier this evening what I enjoy, but there is something else I do find very pleasurable as well. Seeing someone come undone right under my fingers is one of the most terrific sights I have ever seen.' For a moment Deidara closed his eyes, a blissful expression striking his features as he thought of the sights he had seen so far. Opening his eyes again Deidara glanced down once more, the tip of his fingers sliding over the cool pale skin, making circling patterns that didn't seem to lead anywhere. 'There are ways to achieve this easier. Take away one of the other's senses. Imagine I take away your hearing. You won't hear me coming anymore. Won't be able to hear the slide of the sheets or the creak of the bed. My hands will be on you suddenly.' He fell quiet for a moment, studying his fingers as they slipped over a nipple, feeling the hard nub bend slightly under the tip. 'We'll try that out some other time though. Today I quite enjoyed blindfolding you and so I want to continue with that. This will feel more comfortable around your head, and will shelter away the light better,' he explained, holding up the purple scarf in front of Sasuke, the one that had just slowly slipped up his torso. 'But I will remove it at some point, once I think you are almost there, ready to completely fall to pieces.'_

As Deidara continued talking, Sasuke could already feel his breathing growing shallow. It wasn't just excitement coursing through his veins though. It was anxiety, curiosity and maybe just a tiny amount of fear. They had no safe word. He didn't realise it before, because there was no real reason, but now when the state of mind he would soon find himself in, was placed right in front of him, displayed on a silver platter with Deidara's gentle, luring tone to accompany it, Sasuke felt truly... 'I trust you, master,' he breathed out. The words coming out of his mouth suddenly and quietly. Because Sasuke had no idea what name he should give to the emotion which was melting his body into the mattress, making his entire form oddly heavier and lighter at the same time.

The short confession was probably unnecessary and yet Sasuke thought that it was needed, somehow. It might not have value for Deidara, but it had value for Sasuke. He blinked several times, studying the handsome face floating above him. Almost like in one of his dreams. And he was utterly devoted to Deidara, the strength of his commitment leaking though the faithful gaze.

' _Good,' Deidara replied with a smile, folding the scarf until it would function as a perfect blindfold. Carefully he lifted Sasuke's head up from the mattress by the neck, slipping the scarf around Sasuke's eyes and over Sasuke's head, until it reached back again at the front. An easy knot was made, one that could be pulled loose easily, so there would be no damage of Sasuke would actually found himself struggling. 'Now I want you to focus on my voice, Sasuke,' Deidara murmured lowly when he was sure Sasuke was unable to see anything. 'Listen to it, follow it, let the words sink deep into your veins until you can't do more besides soaking it all up.'_

_The first testing touch was Deidara's fingers sliding down Sasuke's torso until his fingers hit the black curls right above Sasuke's dick. He tickled them for a moment, avoiding Sasuke's length completely, and then slipped back up. Reaching for Sasuke's hand, Deidara grasped it firmly and laid it in his lap. And then started massaging his fingers, digit for digit, loosening up the joints until Sasuke's hand felt like jelly. 'Usually people go for direct touches, aiming for the spots they are certain they would bring pleasure. The genitals are of course a nice place to be touched, and the neck is a hotspot as well, together with your chest. But there is never a time where I don't enjoy a good hand massage. It makes your skin turn all tingly while you feel yourself slowly drifting away into nothingness.' Reaching for the other hand, Deidara gave it the same treatment, making sure Sasuke was as relaxed as he could be._

The spoken words were flowing around him like a song, the warm hand melting his muscles like magic. If someone told Sasuke that Deidara was able to cure cancer with a single touch, he would believe it. Because at this point, nothing could feel better than the palm of his hand where Deidara's thumb rolled slowly, making the promised tingles come to life and travel all the way through his skin.

The treatment had an almost soothing effect and if his master wasn't keeping his mind occupied with taunting talk and a promise of more pleasure, Sasuke would surely drift into a peaceful slumber sooner or later. Not now though. Now he could only feel his breathing growing deeper as his entire figure gradually relaxed. But it wasn't the kind of relaxation before sleep, it was more alert. Serene and yet attentive. Sasuke was subtly expecting more and the deep inhales were sharper than during a usual tranquil breathing.

' _It's easy to notice someone sinking deeper and deeper away. Their limbs feel heavy in your hands, the other unable to physically hold it up anymore.' Deidara dropped Sasuke's hand down to show what he meant, it landing on the mattress with a thud. 'The reason why I want to achieve this sort of trance is quite simple. You are now aware of your entire body, but on the other hand of no spot in particular. You have no clue where I'll touch next, and you hardly even know where my voice is coming from anymore. You know that it's in front of you, but where?'_

_In a flash Deidara brought his hand between Sasuke's legs, and pushed a finger slightly under Sasuke's ass until he could press the tip perfectly against the perineum, the sensitive spot right under the balls that caused many other tingles to rush through one's body. The finger didn't move, just kept the pressure light. Bringing his lips down towards Sasuke's then, he whispered softly against them, his tone fare more sultry than before. 'And then you surprise them with a touch like this. Brings them right back on edge. You build them up, only to bring them crashing down again, and you do this over and over again until they can't stand it. And you can tell me to stop. Just say it and I will pull my hands back, but you know you don't really want me to. You know you're just waiting until the crash is deep enough so you can finally let go.' Then finally Deidara pulled his finger away, his hand disappearing from Sasuke's body only to appear again at some other point._

It felt as if his brain blacked out for a moment. Sasuke's eyes had been shut long before his master even began to massage his hands a while back, but the emptiness of his mind was more blissful than anything else. He was floating freely on a cloud formed by his master's words, blithe smile tugging up his lips. And then in one single strike every muscle tensed. In a split of a second a soft touch landed between his legs, causing a shaky gasp to claw through his throat. But no hand balled into a fist, no toes curled. Sasuke felt like he no longer possessed any other part of his body except that single spot where Deidara's finger was teasingly pressing onto him.

With his lips parted softly, the deep, calm inhales gradually turned into unsteady ones. Sasuke could feel his master's lips close and he also knew Deidara could feel his hot breath weakly blowing up to his handsome face in return. The pleasure was very slowly building, so slowly that Sasuke felt like the world around him is swinging. And then... it was all gone and a disappointed whimper got stuck somewhere in the back of his mouth.

_Closing the last inch between their lips, Deidara stole a kiss, easily rolling his tongue through Sasuke's mouth. It lasted only a moment, Deidara pulling away once he had enough. He just needed a taste, a claim to Sasuke's lips only he could make. With a pleased hum he lingered a little longer above Sasuke's face, hovering there as he enjoyed this full submission of his little Sasuke._

' _There is also a different approach to this,' Deidara continued, pulling away completely to make the moment a little less intimate for himself. Even he could have his impatient moments where he really just wanted to have the other, and Sasuke was lying there so perfect, willing to give him everything he needed. God, how he wanted the pretty boy. 'Avoid the erogenous spots, but get close enough to tease them.' And so Deidara did, sliding his hands down Sasuke's chest, and letting his thumbs move right past his nipples, not touching the little nubs at all. Followed by slipping down Sasuke's abdomen, teasing the black curls again right at the base of Sasuke's length, and then they curved to the side, moving over a pair of pale thighs, thumbs streaking down the inner parts._

The thrill of Deidara's touch travelled though his body like a wave of heat, goosebumps rising right after. The teasing was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves and he bit on his lip, inadvertently stopping several more unhappy moans. But as the caress drifted lower, a tremble stealthily found its way into Sasuke's hips. It was small, subtle and followed by a soft cry, but it was there. A sign of impatience. Sasuke spread his legs, giving Deidara more room to play. The move itself went unregistered by Sasuke himself until it was already over. His body simply responded to Deidara's unspoken command on its own.

_A soft chuckle left Deidara's lips as Sasuke opened his legs. 'I love how fast you react to things. So eager, but also so compliant.' Deidara moved his hands up Sasuke's thighs again, having more room now to dip deep and slide his thumbs over the skin right beside Sasuke's balls. He put some extra pressure on the mark he had made before._

_The mattress dipped under his weight again as Deidara shifted on the bed, climbing further on the bed, and swinging his right leg over Sasuke's body. His hands moved higher up Sasuke's body, sliding over the tight muscles in his stomach, up until they were posed on Sasuke's shoulders. Dipping his head low he brought his face down beside Sasuke. His half hard length grazed over Sasuke's abdomen as he leaned forward. 'You know I really want you, Sasuke,' Deidara breathed out, his teeth latching onto Sasuke's earlobe for a moment. 'Do you want me too, Sasuke? Do you want to feel me inside of you? Feel my cock fill you up completely?'_

Deidara was slowly killing him, drowning Sasuke with desire so strong it was almost suffocating. The boy needed to put a fair amount of pressure on his hips not to raise them and graze the hot flesh above his lap. His own cock was filling with blood steadily, hardening right under Deidara's ass. His master must have felt it by now. Sasuke's arms came to life with a twitch, they still felt a little numb, but he let them drift through the air blindly nevertheless, until they landed on Deidara's forearms and squeezed weakly. Pale legs lightly bent in the knee, closing the gap that had been there and squirming for no real reason.

'Yes, master...' Sasuke cried out softly. 'Yes, I do. I do... I want to...' No use. His head was too busy with inhaling enough air into his lungs that every other part of it gave out, including the brain. Sasuke tilted his head to the side which was warmed by Deidara's cheek, lips parted and silently begging for a kiss.

_But Sasuke wasn't granted a kiss, Deidara already pulling away as soon as he felt the need rise in Sasuke's reactions. It brought along another smirk, still pleased with all these eager responses. Sitting up Deidara moved an arm to the back and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's leg, propping it up until the knee was bend far enough, so Deidara could lean back against Sasuke's thigh. Deidara's weight was now heavily focused on Sasuke's hips, his ass putting enough pressure on Sasuke's cock that it made him unable to move. His hand then trailed over Sasuke's stomach, teasing the muscles below in a ticklish fashion._

' _What exactly do you want, Sasuke?' Deidara asked with a grin, seeing if he could actually get Sasuke to talk, describe what he wanted from Deidara._

Sasuke clenched his jaw, muscles in his abdomen twitching under Deidara's provocative touch. One hand slid its fingers through black locks and squeezed, the other straightened along Sasuke's side and gripped the sheets. He needed to think, wanted to think. He couldn't think... Damn it. The weight on his crotch made the bed feel like a spinning carousel. 'I want... uh...' Fuck! 'I want my master's cock, inside of me. I want you to fill me up to the hilt.' God this was going to cost him like half of his brain cells. 'I want you so deep I can feel every twitch... every... everything. I want to feel your lips and teeth sinking into my skin.' His breathing grew heavy, the grip in his hair tightening painfully. 'I want you to fuck me and make me scream and then fuck me more until I can't...' It couldn't be long before he would have a heart attack now. 'I can't think anymore... Please, master. I want you to punish me... please.' Sasuke ended the speech with a lustful cry, hoping that it was already enough for Deidara. It needed to be, because he had no idea what more he could say, really.

_A breathless chuckle escaped Deidara's lips, fanning over Sasuke's face as he moved forward to hover over Sasuke again. 'You're asking for quite a lot there, aren't you, little Sasuke?' Bringing his hand up to Sasuke's chest, Deidara started to roll the tip of a finger over a perky nipple. And when the bud was hard enough, he gave it a hard pinch, as some kind of punishment for which Sasuke had asked. 'You know I bet your ass will be as tight as last time, fitting so snuggly around my length, sucking me in further and further.' Deidara moaned right above Sasuke. 'But I am not quite there where you are right now. I want you, but not that badly, which is unfortunate.' Sitting up once more, Deidara killed the mood he had just created again, his hand having left Sasuke's nipple to trail over Sasuke's thigh instead. 'What do you think would get me in the same position as you?'_

Sasuke bit on his lower lip. It wouldn't take long for his body to start trembling endlessly, though for now only short shudders and rough twitches moved within him. It was still enough. It was still a sign that Deidara's actions were inevitably driving Sasuke crazy. He hated it, or maybe he loved it. At this moment, he had no idea anymore.

'I'll do anything,' Sasuke whispered, his brain way too washed to even try and figure out what Deidara might want from him. 'Just tell me, and I'll do it.' His lower lip was sucked in back between Sasuke's teeth and assaulted mercilessly, both hands now lying along his sides, clutching the sheets convulsively. And he meant it. Sasuke would do anything, anything in the world to please Deidara. To get him where he was.

_Watching Sasuke's muscles flex all over his body, Deidara kept quiet, letting the silence sink into the room. Without a word he then shifted off Sasuke's abdomen, his feet touching the floor again, and then he left the warmth Sasuke had provided him with. The silence was soon filled with Deidara rummaging through his nightstand. Of course he made extra noise, so that Sasuke would pay attention to what he was doing. Grabbing something for the both of them. Mostly for Sasuke though. Finding the object he had been looking for, Deidara let a smirk flash on his lips._

_Without speaking still Deidara sat down on the bed, uncapping the bottle of lube he has fished out, squirting some of it on his hand. Slick sounds rose up as he spread it out on his hand. One cold finger was placed between Sasuke's butt cheeks, as Deidara used his free hand to lift his hips slightly. The tip of his finger moved over the puckered hole a few times, and then stayed there to circle around the ring of muscles, slicking it up partly already. Finally Deidara started to explain while pulling the hand back. 'Now, there isn't much you have to do, but feel, little Sasuke. That is truly pleasuring enough for me right now. I'm quite curious how you will react to this lube though. It promises to cause tingles at your most sensitive parts.'_

A lustful moan found its way out of Sasuke's throat just the moment one of his sensitive spots was touched so thoroughly. His body jerked softly, the stimulation causing his breath to hitch and then quiver when more sounds fell of his lips. At first it was a gentle tingle spreading evenly from his ass and all around his skin, leaving a butterfly effect in Sasuke's abdomen. It was odd, unexpected and it forced several heavy sighs from his lungs. The next thing Sasuke noticed was the room steadily heating up, or maybe it was his own skin that was licked by an invisible fire. Sasuke had no idea, but his fingers gripped the sheets even more. Subtle trembles were vibrating his muscles in steady and repetitive intervals. It was the strangest feeling he ever experienced.

And then the tickling and itching rose up, causing Sasuke's spine to arch and the back of his head dig into the mattress. His legs squirmed on the bed, entire body tensing as if he was trying to escape from a non-existent hand reaching for his precious parts but also stay in his spot at the same time. It was maddening. 'M-master...' One call for help was dispatched in a moment of weakness. The pleasure becoming quite intense.

_A flutter rose up in Deidara's stomach as he watched the lube do its work. It was always the question if it worked, because some didn't feel anything, but Sasuke was a sensitive one, and it caused all kinds of feelings to rush up in his body. Carefully Deidara sat down behind Sasuke, his dry hand pushing Sasuke's legs apart slightly. As Sasuke called out his given title, Deidara couldn't help but latch his teeth onto Sasuke's thigh and bite the creamy flesh. A moment of weakness from his side, his need growing steadily. Sucking on the spot he had just abused, Deidara moved his hand between Sasuke's legs again, this time giving the hard length lying on Sasuke's abdomen, a single stroke to spread some of the lube over it as well._

' _I love how you react to everything. So fully, giving in to whatever I throw at you. I can't wait to introduce you to so much more, and see you enjoy every second of it,' he murmured against Sasuke's knee, his left arm wrapped around Sasuke's leg, while the other hand trailed back down between Sasuke's ass cheeks again. The tip of his finger settled against the tingling hole, putting pressure behind it to warn Sasuke of what was about to happen._

Everything that was happening around him felt rushed. Not that Deidara proceeded too quickly, but more like the adrenaline coursing through Sasuke's veins made the perception of time rather difficult. He was hot, his skin tickling and blazing. His mind clouding with unknown pressure. An itch hit his thigh and then it immediately turned into another stroke of sensation. But it was nothing compared to the thrill which made him cry out openly and raise his hips more into Deidara's hand. But the warm palm and deft fingers were gone way too soon and somewhere in the back of his head Sasuke knew why. The wetness of gel remaining on his cock was more than a hint. But oh god how he wanted to touch it, especially now that the sensational tingles and heat was warming up his entire length. But was he even allowed to? A sad whimper was muffled by Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke no longer believed he would come out of this alive. The intensity of pleasure was already too high to even give it a name. The free leg opened more and gave Deidara as much space as possible. He would hold his breath in anticipation, if he didn't need the air more. The sharp and shallow breath intakes spinning with his head.

_And then Deidara pushed his finger inside, a soft groan bubbling up of his throat as he felt the tight muscles clench around the digit. He rolled it around, spreading the lube evenly, and more would be added when other fingers joined the first, but this one would be played with now. He hooked the first knuckle up, teasing the walls as best as he could. It was so soft and hot, and Deidara could only imagine now what it would feel like when his cock was finally buried inside. His length twitched at the thought, hardening further. Pushing his hips forward, Deidara pressed his erection against Sasuke's thigh, giving him a sign of what the boy was doing to him. A reward for his little Sasuke._

' _Can you still tell me where you are, Sasuke?' Deidara murmured softly, his eyes strained now on Sasuke's covered eyes. It shouldn't be long now. Soon Deidara would rip the scarf away from Sasuke's eyes, just to see every reaction in those dark depths. He needed to see it. See Sasuke come undone right below him, breaking apart in little pieces until there was nothing left. It took a lot of patience and time, but Deidara loved that moment of vulnerability so much. The moment of ultimate control. It may take some time to then build the other up again, but it was worth it all. Deidara wanted to witness it all._

Deidara's voice was drifting down to him slowly, more sounding as if his master was talking to him through a thick glass than sitting right between his legs. But the question was there. Where was he? It took way longer to actually find the right answer. Where the hell was he? Sasuke panicked. He knew it, he just couldn't form the right words, there were no words in his head. Nothing! Fucking empty! The finger inside his ass wasn't really helping the matter. More like the exact opposite. Sasuke opened his mouth several times, always being interrupted by a heavy sigh or a moan. But his master was waiting and somehow Sasuke suspected that if he wouldn't be able to react to that question, it wouldn't go well.

His head began to hurt. 'I'm... I am... in a bed. In your bed.' Oh sure that was smart. 'I'm in your bed.' A whole sentence. Well that was something.

' _You're quite right,' Deidara replied with a teasing smirk on his lips, though Sasuke still couldn't see. 'You are indeed lying in my bed. But can you tell me more? What has brought us here in the first place?' he muttered, a second finger added to the first, perhaps a little quick. But this would put more pressure on Sasuke's walls, and it would make his mind hazier as well. The lube should now be taking effect inside of Sasuke as well, the walls tingling with sensations they had never felt before. If Deidara could reach right with his fingers, the lube should touch Sasuke's prostate as well. That should be fun to watch…_

_The two fingers were then spread apart, scissoring Sasuke to prepare him for something bigger. Letting his eyes sink down, Deidara watched his fingers move in and out of the puckered hole, the sides glistening with the lube. A spicy smell rose up from below him, it fitting so well with what the lube actually did._

'I a-' the sentence was interrupted with a heartfelt cry. Tears Deidara would never see gathered in Sasuke's opened eyes, the boy staring into the dark purple shade of Deidara's scarf. Eyes opened and tried to find a steady spot to look at while gathering his scattered thoughts. He let it all slide for a while, moving his hips more on Deidara's fingers, almost fucking himself. He needed some relief, at least a little.

When the fingers brushed along his sweet spot, Sasuke's body instinctively looked for the contact and shifted itself in the right direction. Not the best idea if he wanted to focus, but the need was simply stronger. His voice was rattling with desire when he finally spoke up. 'W-we were at a party... and y-you wanted to leave m-me.' Sasuke's cock twitched and hips jerked, but he continued hoarsely anyway, 'b-but I didn't l-let you... because...' his head started to space out at the thought. 'Because I wanted to be yours... a-and so you took us here... Deidara, master... please. Make me yours, please.' His lower lip was trembling. Two fingers weren't enough, he needed more.

_Deidara's smile faltered then at Sasuke's words, his way of telling things getting a little to Deidara. His idea was a little different, but to Sasuke it must've been like Deidara had simply wanted to leave him behind, and all Sasuke wanted was to be his. Slowly he started pulling his fingers out of Sasuke's hole, it winking at him as soon as the digits had left his body. With his clean hand Deidara reached forward and pushed the scarf up, pulling it free from Sasuke's head, and revealing two midnight black eyes. They had reached the moment where Deidara wanted to see it all, no matter what Sasuke now had to offer._

_His other hand still had some remains of lube on it, and he spread it out over his own length, rubbing his cock a few times to slick it up, and give Sasuke a good idea of what was about to come. A burning sensation instantly settled in, spreading from the head down to the base of his erection. Letting out a groan, Deidara showed the pleasure he was feeling, and the need he currently had to be inside of his little Sasuke._

Even the dim light in the room hit his eyes mercilessly. Sasuke blinked several times, trying to focus his sight a second time that night. His gaze drifted over the ceiling and then automatically down. He had only one goal, only one person he wanted to see right now. His head rose up a little and Sasuke gathered enough strength to prop his torso on bent elbows.

'Master...' he breathed out in disbelief as if he wasn't sure he was seeing right. A blissful smile spread over his lips, tiny tears trickled out of his eyes, but no new appeared. Sasuke simply stared, looking like he saw Deidara for the first time in forever. The smile only growing wider, his chest heaving up and down steadily, mouth still opened to let in enough air, but his lips were now shaped into a soft crescent. The happiness of seeing his master reached even above the intense pleasure which was still roughly coursing through his veins. And Deidara was there, all beautiful like the nicest dream.

_Deidara hummed in response as he let a lopsided smile form on his lips, glancing right back at Sasuke. Shuffling a little closer, Deidara hips collided with Sasuke's thighs, his length now posed against Sasuke's ass cheeks. For some reason Deidara moved slower than usual, his torso now moving forward to once again hover over his little Sasuke. Leaning on one hand, Deidara used the other to align his length with Sasuke's puckered hole, the head pressing against the ring of muscles. At first he simply tested how well it would give way, teasing Sasuke in the process. But even he lost his patience._

_Bringing his face down Deidara locked his lips with Sasuke's, groaning into the kiss as he started to push his length in oh so slowly. Sasuke was still incredibly tight, and the lube was still having effect on his erection as well, a fire licking away at his heated flesh._

The moment Deidara's length began to spread Sasuke's tingling walls, the boy moaned in response, making the kiss look more like an exchange of lustful sounds than anything else. His hips instinctively lined with Deidara's causing the intrusion to be as smooth as possible. The needy spasms of his inner walls were slightly working against them. But he really wanted his master's tool inside as soon as possible, the contraction only revealing the impatience of his body. Sasuke waited almost patiently until the cock would be buried deep inside of him. Completely filled. The sensation of being stretched quivered along his spine, but it wasn't just one single wave, but many endless ones rippling throughout his flesh. He couldn't take it, he could feel his muscles hopelessly demanding more and more of that hard shaft, his ass already sucking Deidara in with all its might. And maybe Sasuke helped a little.

Sasuke's hands wrapped themselves around Deidara's neck, embracing his master and holding him securely. Unreasonable fear that Deidara might run away taking a lead in that action, but all Sasuke wanted was to simply be as close as he could get. Make their skin slide and rub and feel Deidara's lips and hands all around him. Feel Deidara all around him... and inside of him. Holy shit that was just perfect! Sasuke tightened the hold.

_Slowly Deidara inched forward, his length on one hand being sucked in, but on the other prevented to slide in by those tight walls. He could feel them squeeze around his cock, the muscles working its way up and down to figure out what to do with it. A shiver ran down his spine when his hips finally touched Sasuke's ass, his length completely filling Sasuke up now. For a while Deidara just stayed still, relishing in the feeling of Sasuke's warmth. The tingles were still pleasantly present all over his erection, it now heating up more as it was surrounded by Sasuke's hot walls._

_Lifting his head up slightly to break the kiss, Deidara let his blue eyes slide over Sasuke's features until they locked with those black orbs. The arms might be keeping him in position, and he needed both hands to support his weight, but he could still move his hips. Gradually he pulled back, and then lingered long enough, so Sasuke couldn't predict when he would move back in. And then after a few extra seconds Deidara slid back in in one fluid thrust._

Sasuke shook in pure pleasure, his body tensing painfully, hips rising to swallow as much of the hot length as possible, taking in Deidara's cock up to the hilt. He went deaf towards his own vocal expressions, so he had no idea if it was a heartfelt cry or a simple horny scream, but his throat pinched after. Sasuke didn't care, he wanted that again. The neglected shaft released its first drops of pre-cum, leaking on the tightened abdomen muscles. Although for now the searing sensation inside him was more, Sasuke knew that with each and every thrust he would get closer and closer to falling apart and in the end, he would be begging Deidara for the permission to touch himself and finish the job. His own cock was still itching from the effect of Deidara's magical lube. He just hoped it wouldn't be before Deidara would get close to his own release as well.

The hold around Deidara's neck weakened and fell lower, groping the wide shoulders instead. His master was so close he could feel his warm breath fan over his face. Sasuke's palms drifted to Deidara's neck, cupping each side of it so he could drag those sinful lips back on his own. Sasuke was high, he couldn't get enough. Nothing would even be enough. The kiss was bruising, needy and Sasuke wrapped his legs around Deidara's lean waist, prepared to never let him slide away further than necessary.

_A soft smile spread on Deidara's lips when he was pulled down for another kiss, the need a bit too high in Sasuke it actually instantly turned sloppy. Legs locked around his body, capturing him close to Sasuke's, and this time Deidara would grant him the control. It was their first time together like this, and Sasuke was reaching levels where he was about to lose it. Gradually Deidara set a pace, hips moving back and forth to create a nice friction for the both of them. The walls were still squeezing around his cock, sucking it in deeper every time Deidara thrust forward. Other people in the mansion might hear them by now, but Deidara didn't really care for them. He loved all the sounds Sasuke was letting out, it being such a contrast to how vocal he normally was. The truly coming undone part should not be far away._

_Angling his hips slightly, Deidara made a harsh thrust in, plunging his length in as deep as he could, his balls settled nicely against two round ass cheeks. A groan escaped him as he forced his tongue between Sasuke's abused lips, the pleasure really coursing through his body now. God, he wanted to see Sasuke release, see the expression, and never let that image go again._

Each thrust sent his head spinning, Sasuke could hardly react to the messy kiss anymore, even though he desperately wanted to. The lack of oxygen was taking its toll and putting a dull pressure on Sasuke's lungs. He wouldn't even notice he was suffocating himself if one of Deidara's harder movements didn't make his body arch violently. He threw his head back, screaming to heavens and ruffling his hair harshly over the sheets. Nails dug into Deidara's shoulders, it wasn't right, but Sasuke was way too far to notice. His cries were loud and hoarse and Sasuke's voice was gradually growing tired, new tears formed in his eyes and Sasuke sealed his lids, hiding them shamefully.

Screams filled the room. 'Master... please! Please!' Sasuke had no idea what he was pleading for, he just wanted for Deidara to fuck him till the end of the world, he wanted for this moment to never end. This moment with his master, with... 'Deidara, please!' And the title slipped away.

_Deidara answered by stilling his movements completely, his cock buried deep inside of Sasuke as he glanced down at the pretty boy. Without warning his hand reached up and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chin, possibly pinching a little too hard. 'You're going to open your eyes and you're going to look at me, and you're going to keep looking at me no matter what I do. No matter how big the need is to avert them or even close them. You're going to keep looking at me or I will find a fitting punishment.' His voice was low and demanding, because this was really the only thing he wanted tonight. To watch Sasuke in his final moments before he would release._

_Releasing Sasuke's chin, the hand slithered down, moving between their bodies until Deidara took a firm hold of the neglected erection Sasuke had been sporting. The heated flesh felt slick in his palm, pre-cum having slipped down due to their movements. His hips started snapping forward again, picking up a pace slightly faster than before, harshly pushing it back in to not miss the warmth for too long. Expertly Deidara started rubbing Sasuke's length, swiping his thumb over the head, and giving teasing squeezes along the way to keep Sasuke on edge._

Sasuke started rattling uncontrollably, his orgasm itching closer. It would be one of those which might literally kill a person with a fragile heart. Thank god that wasn't the case for Sasuke. The heat rushing through his body was overwhelming, devouring him like flames. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, more tears filled his eyes as he tried to maintain the visual contact, his gaze was shrouded with lust, but lids opened wide. An odd combination, but he was mostly in shock. Was Deidara testing him? Sasuke couldn't hold down the climax if Deidara was to touch him like this. It wasn't fucking possible!

He opened his mouth several times, always letting out only a groan or broken cry. Sasuke wanted to ask, somewhere in the back of his head he felt the pressure of the question. Can he? Can he come? But it was too late. The watery eyes completely took away his sight. Sparks rushed through his skin, through his flesh. His hips went rigid, inner walls contracting, cock twitching madly in Deidara's hand. For several seconds every single muscle on his body would be clearly detectable. He felt his master stare at him and he knew there would be a blush in his pale face, but it probably had been there for a while.

And then with a flash his brain gave out, his eyes losing focus and despite being still opened and gazing up, there was nothing but pure pleasure mirroring inside them. Sasuke wouldn't remember the face Deidara made while seeing him come undone, he would only remember the absolute bliss of Deidara's strokes sending him over the edge. With lips parted in silent scream Sasuke went completely stiff. Two tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes and he felt his own cum spurting out on his stomach. The liquid hot against his skin.

_Giving a few extra lazy strokes, Deidara made sure Sasuke could ride out his orgasm completely, the boy shuddering below him with every pump he gave. But Deidara's mind wasn't really focused on what he was doing. His eyes were still glued to Sasuke's face, a bright smile slowly breaking out on his lips. 'God, I will definitely remember this one,' he murmured, his voice breathless. 'You were so beautiful, so vulnerable, and you gave me everything. This was perfect…' Sasuke probably had no idea what Deidara was even talking about, but he couldn't stop the words from tumbling off his lips. It had been incredible, a sight Deidara never wanted to miss out on again. The almost pained blissful expression spread over Sasuke's face as he orgasmed, it hitting him so hard, it ripped the sounds right from his throat. This was what Deidara had longed for._

_Nipping at Sasuke's neck, Deidara left faint marks in his wake, caught up in his own pleasured state now. With his eyes closed, Deidara picked up the pace again, the image of Sasuke's orgasm vividly playing behind closed lids. This was the point where Deidara got lost, making use of Sasuke's body as it was still offered to him. Grabbing Sasuke's hips tightly, he lifted them up slightly, giving himself more room to plunge in, force his length so deep it made him see stars._

_It may took him longer than Sasuke, the other's body lying limply below him as Deidara kept on thrusting. But his orgasm crept on closer, a heat pooling inside his abdomen, giving off a clear warning. Latching his teeth onto the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, Deidara muffled his groans. A final tentative squeeze of the walls eventually pushed Deidara over the edge, and he was able to stretch his orgasm a little longer than usual, giving himself a few more seconds of intense pleasure that coursed through his body._

Sasuke faintly felt his body was moving. It felt nice, almost like a massage, Deidara atop of him was still thrusting for a while before he sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck. The soft pain returned him back, he groaned weakly at that and wrapping his weary arms around Deidara's shoulders he snuggled closer. Even after Deidara rode out the orgasm completely, he still held the tanned body tightly. Soles fell back on the sheets, legs bent with knees pointing up, Sasuke stared at the ceiling, relaxed expression melting into his face. He didn't give a shit if Deidara wanted to do anything, go anywhere or even throw him out right away. Sasuke wouldn't let go. He squeezed even more, his muscles slightly protesting at the new strain. Sasuke hummed happily and let the strands of Deidara's hair tickle his face. The blond locks smelled so pleasantly. Oh right. Lavender.

_Pushing up Deidara forced the arms to leave his shoulders, needing the space to move a little. Sasuke still seemed a little out of it, but Deidara could feel his length softening quickly, and the feeling was getting uncomfortable. With one last look at Sasuke's peaceful face Deidara let his dick slip out and then dropped down beside Sasuke on the bed. Tiredness was pulling at his muscles, and sleep would be nice now, but he was not ready for bed yet. They would need to wrap this up properly, give the loving and reassuring gestures they needed after their intimate moment. So Deidara propped himself up on one arm and let his other hand trail over Sasuke's stomach, missing the wet spot carefully._

_A soft smile settled on his lips as he glanced down at Sasuke, the dark orbs half lidded glancing up at nothing. 'We're going to take a shower now and get cleaned up. It will help to get the strain out of your muscles and you will sleep well afterwards. I have clean pyjamas if you'd like to wear them in bed, and I sleep on the right. If there is anything else you need, just ask.' Brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of Sasuke's face, Deidara moved down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 'Thank you for going to the party with me.' Another soft brush of his lips. 'Thank you for not letting me leave alone.' A longer kiss this time. 'Thank you for spending the night with me.' A small slip of his tongue dipping inside. 'And thank you for wanting to spend many more with me.'_

Dazed would be an understatement. Stunned slightly better, but still not it. Floored? Maybe. Sasuke was simply all of those things and some others as well. Deidara thanking him?! He needed a moment to process that. Several hours? Or a day? He didn't have the time for that. If Deidara wasn't giving his lips all the sweet attention, he would see Sasuke's bewildered face. Lips parted not because Deidara's tongue was slipping between them, but because of the shocked awe. Sasuke actually wanted to say something, just anything, to express how grateful and ecstatic he felt, but his master left him speechless. And so Sasuke did the only thing he could come up with. He pulled Deidara back atop of him, or at least towards his side and repaid the soft kisses with one long and loving one. Arms secured around Deidara's neck again Sasuke made clear that he wasn't going to let go.

'No pyjamas,' was all Sasuke purred into the kiss before he continued and tightened the embrace even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to end this by saying this is not the best example for BDSM. We have tried our best to show what we imagine what it would be like, while romanticising it more as well. If you are interested in BDSM, in any form at all, please do the proper research, and then we don't mean reading 50 shades of gray ;) Some things you need to keep in mind is respecting the others boundaries and making sure the other does the same for you. Trust is key as well. You should not fear any situation with your partner. And always listen when someone uses the stop word you chose. Make sure you talk things through and that you are ready for it. And by all means explore!
> 
> Let us know what you thought of our story! We had a lot of fun writing it together! Our next collab will be HidaDei, which can be found on Night-Being's profile! And we have also created a joined account under the name Dana and Vera. Our first story here will be posted today or tomorrow and is a threeway collab together with our dear friend xLoveless19. Check out her works as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and we hope to see you guys again!
> 
> Love, Dana and Vera
> 
> PS: I am going to miss this story so much T.T *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! Curious about the next chapters?


End file.
